


Undercover Boyfriend

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealous Dean, Jealous Lucifer, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Weddings, comicbook artist Castiel, first time knotting, undercover FBI agent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Two men, one lie, and a whole bunch of trouble.Castiel Novak’s in serious trouble. His sister’s destination wedding in Mexico filled with several days of activities, is in only two days. And everyone expects to meet his underwear model Alpha boyfriend — the one he invented. Now Cas has to produce a half-naked hottie or suffer the worst humiliation of his life. But Cas just doesn’t date those kinda guys! Or even know any for that matter.Undercover FBI agent Dean Winchester’s cover is blown and he needs to disappear fast. When he ducks into a bar he runs into Castiel, a comic book artist, one very hot, but geeky Omega. And as luck would have it he just happens to be looking for an Alpha.Could they be the solution to both their problems? Or will trouble find them on the sandy beaches of Mexico?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2017.
> 
> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing some amazing art.
> 
> Here's the link to the artist's page. Go check it out guys! See the process she went through for making the pieces for this fic.
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25719582)
> 
>  Here's my ORIGINAL PROMPT: S002
> 
> Two men, one lie, and a whole bunch of trouble.
> 
> Marty Valdez is in serious trouble. His sister’s wedding is around the corner, and everyone expects to meet Marty’s super-successful underwear model boyfriend—whom Marty invented. Now Marty has to produce a half-naked hottie or suffer the worst humiliation of his life.
> 
> FBI agent Luke Myers is in serious trouble. He’s been working undercover to take down a dangerous drug cartel, but his cover’s blown and he needs to disappear. Luckily, a geeky yet intriguing comic book artist gives him the perfect opportunity. Luke just has to pretend to be his boyfriend, and pretending is what he does best. But between Marty’s mother and his ex, Luke might’ve bitten off more than he can chew, and Marty’s knack for finding trouble might ruin more than just his sister’s wedding.
> 
> Happy Reading Guys!!! :)

  


  


  


  


“Yes, Mother. I know, Mother.” Castiel took off his glasses and dropped them on his desk before pinching the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache building. Something that usually tended to happen when he talked to Naomi Novak. “Yes, I got the wedding schedule in my email... I know it's a big day for my little sister...Of course I've memorized it.”

Castiel glanced up and noticed his boss, Charlie, standing in the doorway. He smiled at her as he placed his fingers to his temple mimicking a gun. She giggled and rolled her eyes at the dramatic gesture. 

“Yes, Michael is _still_ coming, Mother, nothing has changed since the last time we talked, two days ago.” 

Castiel twisted the blue Copic sketch marker in his right hand as he switched his phone to his other ear with his left. “I know, I know you think I should have introduced the family to him before now.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Eight months isn't _that_ long.” 

He tapped the marker against his Bristol board. “Well, you will have five days to get to know him,” Castiel sighed as he listened to her drone on for another few minutes before interrupting, “Mother I need to get back to work. Tell Hannah I love her, and will see her Saturday.” Castiel picked up his glasses and put them back on, “Of course, and I love you too.”

Castiel, finally, hung up and pocketed his cell before he let his head drop to the desk with a loud thump. “I'm so fuckin’ screwed, Charlie.”

She pushed off the door jamb, walked over to Castiel and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. He took in a deep breath letting her scent of fresh cut grass and watermelon, something he had come to associate with sunny summer days, wash over him. It always seemed to bring him a sense of calm when he was troubled.

“Soooo, how did the convo with Mommy Dearest go?”

“You know,” Castiel laughed as he mumbled against the desk. “I hate it when you call her that.”

“Then why does it always make you giggle?” She chirped cheerily as she patted his back.

Castiel sat up and met her eyes, “How did I get myself into this mess, Charlie?”

“You know exactly how, Cas,” she ruffled his hair. “By lying about this infamous Michael. The Alpha underwear model.” She giggled. “Really, though? Did you have to not only say he was an underwear model, but an Alpha too? You don't even date Alphas!”

“Seriously?” His voice cracked as it raised several octaves. “That's what's you're zeroing in on?” Castiel sighed. “Because to me, the bigger issue is… I don't know, maybe,” he flung his hand up motioning wildly before letting them fall to his side, “the fact he doesn't even exist is a tiny bit more important! And,” he slumped back in his chair, “we are supposed to be flying to Mexico in _two days_ ”, he held up his fingers for emphasis, “ _two days_ for my twin sister's wedding!”

“So,” Charlie wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders and rested her head against his. “What are you going to do?”

“I don't know,” Castiel breathed out on a long sigh as he let his thoughts wander back to three months ago when he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

_Castiel pulled into the driveway of his parents’ house. He sat there for a few minutes mentally preparing himself before shutting off the ignition and getting out of his car. The first thing he did was stretch, groaning as his back popped numerous times._

_The six hour drive from LA to San Francisco had made his whole body ache. He sighed as he looked back at the house. It had been almost a year since the last time he visited. He could still vividly remember that day. The day he told his parents he’d broken up with Luc and was, not only, quitting his lucrative job as a curator at the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, but moving to LA to pursue what he really wanted to do, **draw**. Needless to say, it didn’t go over well with either of his parents, hence the reason he hadn't been back since that day._

_He could do this though. He could do this for Hannah. He wasn't here today for his parents, he was here for her. She called him last weekend telling him he had to come to dinner at their parents the following Sunday, because she had news to share with the family. Castiel had tried his damnedest to get her to just tell him over the phone, but she wouldn't budge, instead telling him it wasn't the kind of announcement you made over the phone. Then she pulled out the big guns, ‘you're my big brother, Cas, please, you have to be here. It won't be the same if you're not.’ And he couldn't tell her ‘no’, he's never been able to tell his twin ‘no’._

_So here he is._

_Castiel glanced over at the sunshine yellow Prius, thank God Hannah was already here! He took in a deep breath, at least since his little sister and twin was already here, it meant he wouldn't have to spend any time alone with his parents. Hopefully, they will be so focused on Hannah and her news they won't have time to tell him how much of a disappointment he’s become._

_Castiel had been so lost in thought he was nearly knocked on his ass when the tiny energetic whirl of darked haired bouncing curls barreled into him wrapping him up in an enthusiastic hug._

_“Ooof! Hannah!” Cas wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tight, letting his sister’s aroma of mint, lilacs, and happy Omega surrounded him. “Warn a guy next time. We both almost ended up on the pavement.”_

_Hannah pulled back smiling, “I yelled your name **twice** , but clearly…” she tapped her finger against his temple. “You were in very deep thought.” He hummed and nodded as her smile widened. “I'm so glad you came, I've really missed my big brother.”_

_“I've really missed you too. So,” he smirked, “I'm here in person, as requested.” He tilted his head with a glint in his eye, “Don't suppose there's any chance I could get you to share your big announcement with me now, so I can hop back in my car and get the hell out of here?”_

_She bumped her shoulder against his, “not a chance, Cas.”_

_Castiel let out a dramatic sigh, “That's what I thought.”_

_“You know, you're going to have to face them sooner or later.” She reached for his hand twining their fingers together. “Wouldn't you much rather do it with me by your side?”_

_“Han,” Castiel leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “I would rather face anything with you by my side.”_

_“Well, come on, then,” she pulled on his hand. “Let's do this.”_

_“If you insist,” he grumbled as he let his sister lead him to the house._

_Things were definitely going better than Castiel had expected. During dinner there were only a few snide remarks about his job as a comic book illustrator, and how his art degree should be put to better use. His mother had also made a point to let it be known that Luc was still single and had not dated anyone since Cas. But after dinner, when Hannah made her announcement, well, that's when things went all to hell._

_As the last of the plates were cleared from the table, Hannah cleared her throat. “Okay, so I wanted all of you here because I have some news, some very big news.” A huge smile spread across her face as she held up her left hand flashing a huge glittery rock on her ring finger. **When the hell did she sneak that on**? “Dick asked me to marry him, and I said yes!”_

_“Oh! That's just wonderful,” Naomi cooed as she hugged her daughter._

_“He's a good strong Alpha.” Zachariah kissed her on the forehead before hugging her as well. “He will make a wonderful husband for my baby girl.”_

_Castiel grinned as he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, “I'm truly happy for you, Sis, you deserve to be happy.”_

_“So do you,” she whispered before pulling back._

_“Celebratory drinks in the parlor,” Zachariah announced, his tone filled with pride._

_“Dick really wanted to be here when I made the announcement, he's really sorry he couldn't be.” Hannah sighed, “But Luc has him busy with work. They just picked up a new contract.” Castiel wrinkled his nose at the mention of his ex’s name and Hannah snorted and sidled up beside him. “You know, one good thing came from you dating him, he introduced me to my fiancé.” Hannah grinned ear to ear, “God I love the sound of that. **Fiancé**.”_

_“Come on,” Cas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “let's drink!”_

_“So,” Naomi took a sip of her champagne, “have you and Dick settled on a date? A place?”_

_“Yes,” Hannah held out her glass for Cas to refill. “May thirteenth.” Her grin widened, “And in Cancun!”_

_“Oohh, a destination wedding!” She took a sip of her champagne, “And Cancun is lovely in May, but three months isn't a long time to plan a wedding,” Naomi pointed out. “Have you looked into any wedding planners yet?”_

_“Actually,” Hannah met her Mother’s eyes with an optimistic look on her face. “I was hoping you would come out of retirement and do it.”_

_“Sweetheart,” Naomi smiled. “I would love too.”_

_Hannah pulled her mother into a hug. “Thanks, Mom.”_

_The next hour of conversation was wedding this and wedding that, Castiel was practically bored to tears. He was positive the only reason his father looked so interested was he was on his fifth Tom Collins. Cas really wished he hadn't had to cut himself off after his second glass of champagne, but he did have to drive, and he didn't want to get behind the wheel of his car tipsy._

_Naomi sighed and looked over at Castiel, “I really wish you had everything together like Hannah. She has a successful job and now she’s engaged to a well to do Alpha.”_

_Castiel bristled at the comment. “I’m very glad that Hannah is happy pursuing her dream as a pediatric nurse.” He looked pointedly at his mother, “I happen to be very happy with my job now Mother, and I am very good at it.”_

_“But Castiel,” his father cut in, “Comic book illustrator is nowhere near as lucrative as a curator. And a single Omega at thirty-three, well that's damn near unheard of.”_

_“I'll have you know,” Castiel huffed, “I am not single.”_

_“Oh?” Naomi gasped. “Really?”_

_“That's fantastic, Cas!” Hannah beamed._

_“And why is this the first we’ve heard about this?” Zachariah turned to face his son, awaiting his answer._

_“Well,” Castiel cleared his throat which was now dryer than a desert, “It's not as if we have talked much lately and I was waiting for the right time._

_“Hmm, I see.” Naomi crossed her legs and smoothed down her skirt. “Tell us about this Beta, what's his name? What does he do?”_

_Castiel's heart sped up in a panic, his eyes flitted around the room momentarily landing on the TV behind his parents. It was on a fashion show, male Alphas were walking the runway in some new hot brand of Alpha briefs._

_“Actually,” Castiel sat up straighter in his seat and smiled, “he's an **Alpha**.”_

_“An Alpha?” Naomi parroted, unsure if she had heard her son correctly._

_“Yes,” Castiel nodded._

_Zachariah perked up and matched Cas’ smile. “Good for you, son, ‘bout time you started dating Alphas.”_

_Castiel looked from his father to his mother and he could see approval in both their eyes before he swallowed down the guilt and continued with the lie. “His name is Michael Remington and he's a successful underwear model.”_

_“Underwear model?” Naomi crinkled her nose._

_“Successful underwear model.” Hannah added, trying to be helpful._

_“I'm still in shock our son is dating an Alpha, never mind what he does.” Zachariah admitted as he finished off his drink._

_“Cas you must bring him to the wedding!” Hannah exclaimed as she grabbed his hands. “I have to meet him so I can give him the ‘hurt my brother and I'll break every bone in your body’ speech.” Castiel rolled his eyes and snorted. “Hey,” she slapped him on the shoulder, “I'm a nurse, I know how many pounds of pressure it would take for each bone. I could so do it.”_

_Castiel smiled at her, “I don't doubt that one bit.”_

_“So,” she looked at him with hope filled eyes. “You’ll bring Michael.”_

_“Yes,” Castiel sighed. **Dammit, why can I never tell her ‘no’.** “Of course I'll bring Michael.” Hannah squealed and wrapped her arms around him._

_Naomi clicked her tongue. “I'll put you down as a **tentative** plus one, you know, just in case.” Naomi raised an eyebrow in challenge._

_“Oh, he’ll be there,” Castiel confirmed._

_**Challenge accepted.** _

Charlie snapped her fingers in front of Castiel's face, “Earth to Cas.”

“Sorry.” He shook his head, “I was just thinking about how-”

“You got yourself in this mess in the first place?” 

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” he deadpanned.

Charlie snorted, “Well, what's done is done.” She shrugged, “What we need to be figuring out is how to get you out of it.”

Castiel looked up at her, “I can't go alone, Charlie, I just can't. They would know, no matter what excuse I came up with they would see past it and know I made up the whole relationship. That I made Michael up.”

“Well,” she hopped up on Castiel's desk, ignoring his indignant huff. “We can't have that now, so I see only one option here.”

“Yeah,” he closed his Bristol board sketch book and moved it to the corner of his desk. “And what's that?”

An impish grin spread across her face, “We find you a Michael.”

“Say what now?” Castiel furrowed his brows, “Because I don't think I quite caught that. It sounded like you said we need to find me a Michael.”

“Oh, you heard me correctly.” Charlie confirmed as she shifted closer to Cas.

“Right, okay,” Castiel snorted. “Because hot Alpha underwear models just grow on trees.”

“Smart ass,” Charlie rolled her eyes. “I happen to have an _awesome_ idea but with the amount of sass you're showing me I don't know if I should share it with you.”

“If you have any ideas,” he looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, “you _have_ to share them.”

“How could I say no to those baby blues,” Charlie cooed as she patted his cheek.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Castiel playfully swatted her hand away, “So what's this awesome idea?”

“Okay,” Charlie shifted enthusiastically on Cas’ desk. “You hire someone to play Michael.”

“Do what!” Castiel's eyes widened as big as saucers. “A prostitute? A prostitute is your solution?”

“No,” Charlie huffed. “Not a prostitute, I'm talking a regular average-Joe Alpha. Granted he would have to be really good looking and well-built because you told them he was an underwear model.” She shot him a small smirk. “But yeah, you could offer to pay him so much for the five days. Plus, hey, free trip to Cancun.”

“I fail to see how that's not prostitution, Charlie.” Castiel deadpanned.

“Is there going to be sex involved?”

“Eww,” Cas crinkled up his nose. “No, you know I don't sleep with Alphas.”

“So not a prostitute!” Charlie hopped off the desk. “More like date for hire.” She shrugged and looked down at her friend, “What other options do you have Cas?”

“None,” Castiel groaned. “Okay, say I'm going to give this absurd plan a shot, where the hell would I go to find an Alpha to ‘proposition’?”

“Might not want to use the word proposition,” Charlie snorted, “that _really_ makes it sound like prostitution.” She furrowed her brows in thought, “Oh! I know! _Purgatory_ that's a hot spot for Alphas.”

“I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this,.” Castiel whined as he let his head fall back onto the desk again.

Dean picked up the pace as he ducked into an alleyway off of Sunset strip. Eighteen goddamn months undercover work down the fuckin’ shitter. He had been so close, he _finally_ had earned Alastair’s trust. He was mere days away from meeting Alastair’s right hand man and going on a run with him to Mexico. He was this close to getting to pick up product from Crowley himself, LA’s top drug kingpin. He was on his way to bringing the whole friggin’ operation down. That is, until he was made. 

How in the friggin’ hell had he been made? Everything had been going so well, so perfectly. It had to be someone on the inside that betrayed him. It just had to be. And that fuckin’ made his blood boil. How, _HOW_ could someone who had taken an oath, who he trusted to work this case, to watch his back, do that to him! 

After his clash with Alastair tonight, once he confronted Dean that he knew he was a Fed, Dean had barely made it out of the club alive. It had been luck, really, that a fire started amidst all the fighting. It provided the perfect distraction he needed to get the hell out of there in one piece. 

Dean growled as he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and thought back to eighteen months ago when he had taken this job.

_”Winchester in my office, now!” Bobby bellowed from his office door._

_Dean's head shot up from the paperwork he had been filling out. “Be right there, Boss.”_

_The Alpha nodded at him and went back into his office. Dean quickly finished the document he had been working on, closed the folder and placed the pen on top. He pushed up out of his chair and slipped into his suit jacket before making his way to Bobby's office._

_Dean walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Bobby looked up from behind his desk, “Take a seat,” he motioned to the chairs._

_He nodded and sat down, “What's up?”_

_“Well,” Bobby folded his hands on his desk, “got a potential undercover job for you, if you want it.”_

_“Oh,” Dean sat up straight, as his eyes drifted to the papers on his boss' desk. “What do you got for me?”_

_“This is big,” Bobby tapped the file on his desk. “I'm talking deep undercover Dean, deeper than you’ve been before.” He looked up at his agent, “And this isn't going to be a ‘get in-get out’ job. It could be months and months before you see your family again.” Bobby met his eyes, “Before you see Sam.”_

_“Got it.” Dean nodded taking in all the information. “Is Sammy going to be workin’ on the case from the inside?”_

_“Of course,” Bobby assured. “That boy’s smart as a whip. We definitely want him in on this. In fact,” the older Alpha shifted in his seat, “you take this case, you pick your team. It's important you have people you trust.”_

_Dean leaned forward in his seat, “Tell me more.”_

_“If you do this, you are going to be working to take down LA’s biggest cocaine supplier from the inside.” Bobby opened the file folder, “Your objective will be to get close to Alastair Heyerdahl, he’s a secondary target but,” he looked up at Dean, “he’ll get us to the top of the pile..” He passed a stapled set of papers to Dean, “We’ve already started creating a history for you. “Nightclub owner. Once his guys come to your club to sell their product that will give you an in. We wanna know who launders their money. Heyerdahl should be able to link you to him.” Bobby finished and took another page from his folder and handed a folder of photos over to Dean._

_Dean grabbed the folder but continued looking through the papers Bobby had already given him. He knew what most of these guys looked like already. “How do you know it’s Heyerdahl that’s the link?”_

_Bobby grinned, “We’ve got reliable intel on that, or what we believe is reliable. We’re double checking the source. Now,” he slid another sheaf of papers to Dean, “we still haven't been able to figure out the money men, or their exact method. You know there are only so many ways to launder, but..._

_“These guys,” Dean huffed, “they seem to have unending imaginations though.”_

_“Exactly,” Bobby nodded. “What we’re almost certain of is that he’s close to Alastair Heyerdahl’s right hand man Richard Roman. He lives in San Francisco, but,” Bobby sat back in his creaky leather chair, “every lead has been a dead end.”_

_Dean frowned. “Nothing?” He looked up from the photo of Heyerdahl, “We don’t have any CI’s that know these guys?”_

_Bobby shook his head with pursed lips. “No. We had one, but the SFPD found her face down in the Bay.”_

_Dean’s brows rose softly as he let out a low whistle._

_“Yeah,” Bobby growled. “Not to sound heartless, but spilled milk. What’s important for us to make this case is evidence, hard evidence on Fergus Crowley getting his hands dirty. The guys like fuckin’ Teflon. We know he’s the head of this snake, the one providing the drugs.” Bobby locked his gaze on Dean. “He’s got a cozy set-up in Mexico. That we know. You need to get us proof. Hard, solid, prosecutable proof.”_

_Dean continued to look through the entire file that his boss had passed over. He locked on the one grainy photo they had of Crowley. The man wasn’t stupid. He didn’t play fast and loose, just the opposite. He was practically a recluse. Dean looked up at his boss. “You know I hate these pricks worse than friggin’ flying.” He licked his lips just tasting victory. He shut the heavy folder with a determined snap, “Let’s do this.” His gaze was cold and sure, “I feel the need to go hook me LA’s top King Pin.”_

_The next day Dean picked his team, it consisted of the six people who he trusted with his life. Bobby, of course, then there was his brother Sam, who was smart as hell and would do anything to make damn sure Dean came back safe. Plus Jo, the little sister Dean never had, nor wanted. She was fierce and a force to be reckoned with, and together with Sam, there was nothing those two couldn't figure out._

_Ash was another Dean had to have on his team, he was a computer guru and there was no code the technical wizard couldn't crack. There was also no one else Dean trusted to fabricate his back story. He knows Crowley’s men will be checking and he also knows they won't find anything suspicious, not with Ash being the one setting it up. Lastly, Gordon and Victor, he worked with both men numerous times on the streets and undercover. They always had each other’s back and Dean knew this time would be no different._

_It took two weeks to get Dean set up to go undercover, and another four of him working every single night at his club, **The Rack** , before he finally got a break. He was behind the bar scanning the floor when he spotted one of Alastair's lackeys peddling blow. Dean smirked as he patted the gun at his side. It was time to get to work._

_He caught the guy slipping out the back exit. Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his fist into the man's gut. The younger Alpha was gasping, trying to catch his breath. Dean tightened his grip and forced the man to stand straight and meet his eyes. “You and me are gonna have a little chat in my office.” Dean flashed his gun before leading him down the hallway to the last door on the left. Opening it, he shoved the guy in and stood back as the Alpha stumbled and fell to his knees. Dean stepped closer, “What's your name?”_

_The man huffed and turned his head. Dean laughed and closed the gap between them, grabbing the guy's collar with one hand and punching him in the jaw with the other. He spat out a glob of blood and looked up at Dean. “Go ahead, call the cops, do whatever. I ain't tellin’ you shit.”_

_“Now why the hell would I call the cops?” Dean clicked his tongue and stood up straight. “That's the last thing I wanna do.” He pulled a wad of napkins out of his pocket and held them out to the younger Alpha who furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Now, if you behave, this can be real friendly. If you don’t,” Dean shrugged with a small frown. “Choice is yours.” He held out the napkins again._

_The Alpha snatched them. “Thanks.”_

_“See that wasn’t so hard.” Dean motioned to a chair before walking around his desk and sitting down. “Have a seat. Let’s chat.”_

_The man stood up and tentatively made his way over to the chair and sat down. “What do you want?”_

_“You ain’t peddlin’ blow in my joint and cutting me out.” Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. “I wanna meet your boss. Make a deal. And, I’ll be fair. I'm thinking,” Dean hummed, “thirty percent, and I look the other way while you and his other lackeys deal in my club.”_

_The man snorted, “Thirty percent?”_

_“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “I'm not new to the game. It’s my club and thirty is more than fair.”_

_“Club just opened,” he looked Dean up and down. “And I know the players around here, you’re new.”_

_“You're right this club is new …” Dean rolled his eyes. “And now, I’ve talked enough without even knowing your name, which I really don’t like doing.” He looked pointedly at the younger Alpha, “So, either cough it up, or,” he reached for his phone, “I guess you’ll be spending the night in lockup_

_The guy licked his split lip and sighed, “Edgar, name’s Edgar.”_

_Dean’s brows rose and he tilted his head as he looked the man over, “Edgar, what?”_

_“Edgar Ramirez.”_

_Dean grinned, “Was that so hard?” He sat back in the tall leather chair, “Now, as I was saying you're right Edgar Ramirez, I'm new around here, but I’m not new to this game. But before I moving to sunny LA I owned a club in Minneapolis. I worked with Patrick Ozsan.” He paused, “You heard of him?”_

_Edgar shook his head._

_“Doesn't matter.” Dean pursed his lips in thought for a moment before continuing. “Anyway he made a killin’ sellin’ crystal outta my club, brought in big bucks.” Dean sighed, “That is until he got greedy, tried to expand, and got busted. I don’t take those kinds of risks, the kind where stuff can be traced back to me, plus no product.” He shrugged, “So, I sold the club, moved out here, and,” he looked around the office with a satisfied sigh, “Got a whole new start.”_

_Edgar nodded, taking in the whole story, “Alright, I'll take this to my boss, see if he wants to deal.”_

_Dean flashed him a grin, “Well, he knows where to find me. Tell him to ask for Patrick Jameson.” He reached out his hand and Edgar sneered at it before begrudgingly taking it, giving it a quick firm shake. Dean held on for another moment as Edgar tried to draw away, “You tell your boss, no deal, no selling.” He narrowed his eyes as the younger Alpha’s eyes widened, “You got me?”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Edgar nodded again and snatched his hand away._

_Dean gave him a wink and a smile, “You have a good night now.”_

_He chuckled to himself as the kid scurried out of his office. He glanced down at the chair and breathed a sigh of relief that the kid didn’t piss himself._

_Alastair indeed wanted to deal. The following weekend Dean met the man himself and they were in business._

A loud siren brought Dean back to the present. Eighteen months, Dean sighed and shook his head. He worked so damn hard to worm his way into Alastair's inner circle. He helped the Alpha get a shipment that was being watched past the cops - thanks to Ash - earning him some serious points. 

He found ways to double, in some instances even triple Alastair's profits by expanding to a few neighboring clubs, without drawing any unwanted attention from the police. But what really got him the In was giving Alastair the idea to go to Crowley about expanding, to not only sell blow but ice as well. Crowley had been over the moon when he crunched the numbers and found out _exactly_ how much more of a profit he could be making. And a happy Crowley, made Alastair very generous. He decided to give Dean more responsibility, he wanted him to go on a run with Richard to Mexico. They were going down to pick up their very first shipment of ice from Crowley himself. 

And Dean was really looking forward to not only getting the opportunity to get proof of Crowley’s involvement, but finally meeting Alastair's right hand man, to spend this time with him to try to weasel any useful info out of him. If he was lucky, by the end of his trip not only would he have what they need to take down Crowley, but also find out who was laundering the money. 

The same night he got made he was supposed to get the details of their trip. And in just a few minutes, eighteen months of his life was shot all to fuckin’ hell. Now, he had zero chance of his bringing Crowley down or finding out who was laundering the money for Alastair. He sighed, Alastair was a smart bastard, kept the details to himself to the last minute. All he knows is that the meet is supposed to be in Mexico. When, where, and the time was anyone’s guess. So Dean has no way of pursuing this even if he wanted to. 

He came out of the alleyway and found himself standing in front of a bar, _Purgatory_. He could use a drink, and a place to lay low for a while. He couldn't go back to the station, not with a mole amongst his team. He would be dead before the night was over. 

Dean knew he was going to have to disappear until this was sorted. First he needed to kill a few hours, make sure he was safe before he contacted Sammy, because if there was one thing he knew for certain, the mole was definitely not his brother. Dean took a deep breath and swung the door open stepping inside the crowded bar.

“Whiskey, neat,” Dean told the bartender as he sat down on the stool at the end of the bar. He nodded his thanks as he passed the man a few bills for his drink. Dean took a small sip and sighed, God it was good, and just what he needed right now. He had to force himself from tossing the drink back and requesting the bottle, but he knew he couldn't do that. He knew he needed to keep his wits about him just in case one of Alastair's men happened to find him.

The Alpha took another small sip and sat the glass down on the bar top. He took a deep breath only to be hit by the most intoxicating scent he had ever crossed his nose. It was sweet, and decadent, like chocolate with the subtle hint of rich, dark roasted, coffee beans. It reminded him of the way the old books located in the precincts basement smelled. 

Dean’s lips slightly curved up into a smile despite his situation, as he scanned the bar to find that the source of the addictive scent sat only a few barstools away from him. He let his eyes trail over the handsome Omega. Dark, messy hair, well-built body, and God those eyes! They were a shade of blue that Dean couldn't even begin to describe. The faint smile quickly turned into a scowl as he realized the Omega was talking to another man, an _Alpha_. Dean picked up his glass and downed the rest of the amber liquid relishing in the burn that followed. He twisted the empty glass in his hands as he shamelessly eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“So let me get this straight,” the Alpha was saying, “ _you_ are going to pay _me_ , fund the whole trip, and all I gotta do is pretend to be your boyfriend at your sister's wedding?”

“Yes,” the Omega stated matter-of-factly in a thick baritone voice that made goosebumps rise on Dean's flesh.

“So, a free trip, and,” a feral grin spread across the Alpha’s face as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the Omega’s wrist, “I get to knot a pretty little thing like you.”

“Umm, no,” the Omega shifted uncomfortably, “that's not part of the deal.”

“Awww now, come on, don't be like that,” the man cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Let go,” the Omega jerked back trying to free him arm.

Before Dean realized what he was doing, he was off his stool and his fingers were gripped tightly into the meat of the other Alpha’s shoulder, drawing a pained hiss from the man. “He said to let go,” Dean whispered coldly. “You do understand English, don't you?” Dean dug his fingertips in deeper, his eyes narrowing in an unspoken challenge.

“Fuck,” the Alpha growled as he let go of the Omega and pulled out of Dean's grip. He held his hands up in a placating manner, “Okay, okay.” The Alpha stood up and glared down at the Omega, “Prude.” He looked back at Dean, “I'm outta here.” He shoulder checked Dean as he walked past, causing Dean to shake his head and laugh at the poor excuse of a show of power.

“Thank you,” the soft baritone voice said. Dean glanced down to wide blue eyes that were staring up at him.

“No problem,” he motioned towards the vacant stool, “you mind if I join you?”

“No,” the Omega shook his head, “I don't mind.”

Dean sat down and held out his hand, “Dean,” and wow was it odd using his _actual_ name when introducing himself to a new person. This was the first time he’d been able to do that in a year and a half. It felt good. “Dean... Smith.” Too bad he had to lie about his last name, he found himself really wanting to tell this Omega who he was, and every single detail about his life. _That_ was a little concerning.

“Castiel Novak,” he wrapped his hand around Dean’s, shaking it and letting it linger a few seconds longer than necessary. “But you can call me ‘Cas’.”

“Well, Cas,” Dean flashed his a flirty smile. “You look like you could use a drink. Allow me.” He signaled the bartender. “Whatcha poison?”

“Something _strong_.” Castiel groaned as he ran his hands back through his hair messing it up even further. Dean found his fingers twitching, he wanted so much to reach over and try to tame that hair, or mess it up further, he wasn't sure which.

Dean cleared his throat when the bartender approached, “Two Jameson's, neat.” The man nodded and grabbed the bottle to pour, as Dean laid the money on the bar top. He slid the drinks in front of Dean, picked up the bills and moved on to help his next customer. Dean shifted on his stool to better face Cas before placing a drink in front of him.

“Thanks,” Castiel smiled as he picked up his glass and took a hearty gulp. He sighed as he sat it back down, “I really needed this.”

“Sounded like,” Dean commented as he twisted his glass on the bar.

Castiel grimaced as he scrubbed his hand down his face in what Dean assumed was embarrassment. “Oh God, how much did you hear?” He peeked through his fingers.

“Enough,” Dean laughed as Castiel picked up the drink and tossed the remainder back. “So tell me,” Dean continued, “why are you willing to pay some asshole Alpha to pretend to be your boyfriend at your sister's wedding?”

“Because,” Castiel sighed. “I lied to my family. I told them I had a boyfriend named ‘Michael’ and he would be my plus one to the wedding.”

“Hmm,” Dean nodded and sipped his whiskey. “Why not just come clean, I mean, wouldn't it be easier?”

“You don't know my mother,” Cas mumbled. He flagged the bartender, and looked over at Dean, “I'm kinda in this deep. Like, I've been lying for three months and my family thinks I've been dating Michael for eight.”

“Aww, I see,” Dean chuckled softly. “You know,” he licked his lips and leaned closer to Cas. “I could be your Michael.”

“Really?” Castiel asked tentatively with wide blue eyes.

“Yeah, why not,” Dean shrugged. “How about you tell me more about this Michael.”

“Not really a lot to tell, his name is Michael Remington, we met at the comic book shop I work at, and,” Cas bit his lip his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he spoke, “he's a successful underwear model.”

“Excuse me,” Dean choked on his drink. “Wow, Cas, you really went there?”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, “It just came out, okay. I blurted out I had a boyfriend and when my mom asked who he was and what he did, I panicked. I saw an Alpha underwear model on TV…”

“So that's what you went with.” Dean finished Cas’ sentence, a look of mirth on his face.

“Yeah,” Castiel's flush deepened. “I don't know what shocked them more, the fact I said Michael was an underwear model or an Alpha.” Dean quirked an eyebrow and Cas answered his unspoken question. “I don't date Alphas.”

“To bad,” Dean winked and smiled as Cas shyly looked away. “You work at a comic book shop?”

“I do,” Cas cleared his throat when it cracked on his words. “I make specialized comic books.” He shifted closer to Dean as he continued his explanation. “You see someone comes in with an idea for a comic, like they want me to make them the hero or villain of their own story, I can do that. Or,” he took a sip of the fresh drink that was put in front of him, “say you want to see how it would go down between The Flash and Quicksilver,” Castiel smirked, “I can make that happen, with whatever outcome you want.”

“So, you're a professional nerd?” Dean teased, laughing at the scowl it earned him. “I'm sure you’re an amazing professional nerd.”

Castiel snorted, “So, Dean Smith, what is it you do?”

“Nothing nearly as glamorous as a Professional Nerd.” Cas narrowed his eyes and Dean smiled at the cute glare he was receiving. “I'm just a glorified paper pusher at Sandover Bridge & Iron.”

“Were you,” Castiel trained his eyes on the gleaming bar, “were you serious about being Michael? I mean, I'll pay you,” he looked up and met Dean's gaze. “Would it interfere with your job?”

“I was very serious, and no,” Dean shook his head. “It wouldn't interfere. Actually, I’m free for the next few weeks.” He sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I’ve just been ‘persuaded’,” he grinned, “to take a much needed sabbatical.” The Alpha chuckled. 

“Persuaded?”

“Mm,” Dean nodded as he took a sip of his freshened drink. “I’m a Project Manager, been working on three large ones, two in South America.” He rolled the tension from his shoulders again, “Bosses want me fresh for the next round of projects. So,” he shrugged, “I was actually welcoming my time off until I got to my apartment only to find that my floor and one other were completely flooded.” Dean let out a long sigh, “couldn’t even get in to get any of my stuff.”

“Oh, wow, damn,” Castiel shuddered. “I’m sorry to hear that. That’s just... terrible.”

“That,” Dean chuckled, “is an understatement.” He took another sip from his tumbler. “After that, I came straight here. Figured I’d have a drink, relax a little before I go to the store to buy, well,” he furrowed brows his, “all new everything to last me until I can get back into my place.” He frowned softly, "then I'm going to get a nice dry room at the local Holiday Inn.”

“Don't you have a friend you could stay with,” Cas asked and Dean could hear the concern in the Omega’s voice.

“Sure, but,” Dean grimaced with a sad sigh. “I’m kinda the odd man out, all my friends are coupled off. I don’t want to invaded their privacy. You know?”

“Oh,” Cas let out a sigh on his own. “I know how it is. Sucks.”

Dean chuckled, “Anyway, with my sitch, a vacation is just what the doc would order. So,” he smirked cockily, “if you think I could pull off hot Alpha underwear model, then I’m more than available. 

Castiel returned Dean's smirk with a small one of his own as he blatantly checked the Alpha out. “Oh, I think you can _definitely_ pass as a hot Alpha underwear model.”

“You wanna check out the goods?” Dean licked his lips, watching as Cas’ eyes followed the movement. “You know, just to make sure.” The Omega blushed and shook his head. Dean let out a loud laugh and shrugged, “well if you ever do, just let me know.”

Dean took another small sip from his glass, “And, listen, I don't want your cash.” Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off. “Seriously, I don't want your money. The trip out of town is plenty.”

“O-okay,” Castiel stammered. “So, you need a place to stay, right?” At Dean's shocked look he continued, “I just, well, we would need to fly out on Wednesday, that only gives us two days, and we, uh, we need some time to get to know each other. So, you can stay with me,” his tone lowered, “that is, if you want.”

“I'd like that, Cas,” he reached over and placed his hand on top of the Omega’s giving it a light squeeze. “If it's no trouble.”

“No, none at all.” Castiel looked at the hand on his then to Dean's eyes. “You said you needed to go to the store, did you drive or –”

“No,” Dean shook his head as he removed his hand from Cas’, “My apartment complex isn't too far from here. I just walked.”

“I can drive you,” Castiel paused in thought, “unless you want to go get your car.”

“Nah,” Dean shook his head again. “Don't see a reason I would need it before the wedding. Say,” Dean pulled a few bills from his pocket placed them in the tip jar on the bar. “Where is the wedding taking place at anyway?”

“Cancun,” Castiel replied as he stood.

“Mexico,” Dean let out a shocked laugh, “you’re fuckin’ kidding.”

“No,” Castiel furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion. “Is there a reason that's so funny?”

“It's just,” Dean sighed, “my next project was going to be in Mexico. I was really looking forward to it, but I got put on one in Colorado instead.”

“Ah, I see,” Castiel nodded as Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand, pulling him towards the door. The Omega faltered in his steps when Dean’s hand closed around his.

The Alpha looked at him and smiled, “Figured we could practice, seeing as how we are going to be doing a lot of this.” Castiel just dazedly nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the bar.

Dean looked out the window watching the scenery fly by as Castiel drove him to the closest store. He had found his way to disappear, he glanced over at Cas, and hey, the cute Omega was an added bonus. Now, he just needed to buy a burner phone, call Sam, and let him know what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing some amazing art.
> 
> There is a link to the artist's page in the end notes. Go check it out guys!
> 
> Happy reading guys! :)

Dean had been quick at the store, going straight for a pre-paid phone first, then toiletries, followed by clothes, getting a variety of casual to smart casual, and making sure it would be enough to last the five days he would be in Cancun. He also made a mental note to have Cas take him to Combatant Gentlemen tomorrow to pick a selection of suits, a few semi-formal for dinners and other affairs and black tie for the wedding. 

After finishing at the store and stopping at the little Italian place down the street to pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner, it was around eight by the time they pulled into Castiel's apartment complex. They rode the elevator to the second floor. When it dinged and opened Cas led Dean to end of the hall, the last apartment on the right. He balanced the pizzas in his hand as he unlocked the door and flipped the light switch stepping in and out of the way so Dean could enter. 

“You can place your bags in there,” Cas nodded in the direction of the living room. “I’ll give you the nickel tour, and get you set up in the guest room after we eat.”

“Awesome.” Dean walked into the living room and placed the numerous bags weighing him down out of the way in the corner of the room. He stood and took a look around, letting out a low whistle. “Nice, love the open floor plan.”

“Yeah, me too.” Cas smiled over his shoulder as he locked the door back. “It's why I decided to go with this place.” 

Dean held up the pre-paid he had bought. “I'm going to call my brother and let him know about work and that I'm going to be out of town for a few days.”

“Alright,” Castiel sat the pizzas on the bar. “You can go out on the balcony if you want privacy. I’ll get everything set in the living room, we can eat in there on the sofa.” He moved around the counter to grab the stack of paper plates by the fridge. “You want a beer with your pizza?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, Cas.” Dean unlocked the sliding glass door and stepped out on the balcony.

The sounds of LA’s nightlife filled the air as Dean plopped down in one of the black lounge chairs. He twisted the cell in his shaky hands before taking a deep breath and dialing his brother’s number. It rang three times before he picked up.

“ _This is Sam Winchester, talk to me._ ”

“Sammy,” Dean sighed. “Oh, man, is it good to hear your voice. It's been too long, _far_ to long.”

“ _Dean? Oh, my God! Dean is that really you? You shouldn't be calling me, you wouldn't be calling me unless,” Dean could hear the panic in his brother's tone as he pieced together why he would be breaking protocol and calling him. “You were made._ ”

“Yeah,” Dean relaxed back into the chair. “I was.”

“ _How? Are you okay? Where are you?_ ”

“Someone on the inside. I barely escaped with my life.” Dean shifted to get more comfortable. “I'm safe, that's all you need to know, for now.”

“ _How do you know it was someone on the inside?_ ”

“Alastair,” Dean growled, “he didn't name the person but he made a comment about how easy people were to buy nowadays. I know it wasn't you, Bobby, Jo, or Ash. I know you guys aren't capable of that kind of betrayal, I thought Victor and Gordon were the same.” Dean sighed and shook his head, “guess I was wrong.”

“ _I never would have thought them capable either.” There was a brief pause before Sam cleared his throat and spoke again. “You have to lie low, disappear, until we get this taken care of._ ”

“Already got that covered,” Dean stood and began to pace the small space of the balcony. “You remember the case I worked before this? When I was Dean Smith.”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“Good,” Dean leaned against the railing and looked down at the traffic. “I need you to have Ash get everything in that name active again. I need a driver's license and a working passport by tomorrow.” Dean began to nervously pace again, “I need you to drop it in my box at City National, along with some cash.” 

“ _I’ll make sure Ash gets right on setting you back up as Dean Smith, I'll also have him set you up with a credit card that way you will have it plus the cash, just in case. And I'm gonna do some digging, find out who it was who outed you to Alastair.” Dean heard papers shuffling on the other end and he knew Sam was already getting to work._

“I was so close Sam...” Dean trailed off.

“ _I know, I saw the reports. I know all about the meet in Mexico. How you were supposed to find out all the details tonight._ ”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed a small humorless laugh. “That didn't go as expected.”

“ _You’re alive Dean. I’m happy. So,” Dean heard the squeak of Sam’s chair, “uh, what are you going to do now? Why do you need a working passport as Dean Smith?_ ”

Dean leaned back against the rails, “I'm going to a wedding.”

“ _What?_ ” 

Dean bit back a laugh at the confusion in his brother's voice. “A wedding, I'm going to one.”

“ _Okay, I'm really not following. You're going to have to back up and explain this to me._ ”

Dean let out a long sigh and explained to Sam everything that had happened from the time he’d escaped Alastair until now. 

“ _Oh, God,” Sam groaned, “I know that tone in your voice, Dean._ ”

“What tone?” Dean asked as he turned back to look through the sliding glass door.

“ _The I'm totally smitten tone. You're using it when you talk about this Cas guy."_

“What, no,” Dean scoffed as he watched Cas place the pizzas and paper plates on the coffee table. The Omega looked over and gave Dean a shy smile before walking back into the kitchen. “Okay, maybe a little.” He grinned as he watched Cas through the window, “But Sammy you should see him. He gorgeous, well built, and he’s got these blues eyes that are out of this world,” he sighed.

“ _Only you could develop a crush while running for your life,” Sam deadpanned._

“Not like I planned to run into a scorching hot Omega,” Dean groused, before shaking his head and getting back on topic. “Okay, you get to work, and I’ll be in touch soon.”

“ _I'm on it, and Dean,_ ”

“Yeah,” he asked as he pushed off the railing.

“ _Do not bang the hot Omega._ ”

“No promises,” and with that Dean hung up before his brother could retort. He walked back inside closing and locking the sliding glass door behind him.

Castiel smiled at him from his spot on the couch. “Everything go okay,” he asked tentatively as he held out a plate for Dean.

“Sure did,” Dean nodded and plopped down beside Cas taking the plate. “I'm starving! Let's eat.” The Alpha opened the lid on the first pizza box and crinkled his nose. “Man, I can't believe you ordered a Veggie Lovers.”

The Omega smirked and placed two big slices on his paper plate. “It's my favorite.”

“Guess I should remember that, huh,” Dean snagged a couple of equally large slices from the other box. “It's the kind of thing a couple that’s been dating a while would know. But still,” Dean took a huge bite of his pizza groaning around the cheesy goodness. “How could you not _love_ the Meat Lovers.”

“I never said I didn't, I just like the veggie more.” Castiel picked a mushroom off his pizza and popped it in his mouth, “I happen to love the meat very much.”

“Well,” Dean smirked, “that's _definitely_ good to know.” He winked at the red faced Omega.

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled around a mouthful, trying to hold back a smile.

“Okay,” Dean snorted. “But seriously, we need to learn the basics about each other.” Dean took a swig of his beer, “So, besides preferring veggie over meat lovers, which is blasphemy by the way.” Dean laughed at the eye roll that earned him. “What else should I know about you?”

“Hmm,” Cas furrowed his brows in thought. “I take my coffee with two sugars and a dash of coconut milk. I'm mildly lactose intolerant, so not much milk for me, especially whole milk.” He pointed to the veggie pizza, “As you can probably tell the veggie has less cheese than the meat lovers. That's why it’s my favorite. I try to limit my dairy intake.” 

“That was definitely a need to know.” Dean reached for another slice. “I would have hated to give you something that could potentially make you sick.

Cas smiled at the sincerity in the Alpha’s voice as he shifted on the couch to better face him. “How do you take your coffee?”

“Black, I like my coffee black. I'm a simple guy.” Dean shrugged, “How long have you been a comic book illustrator?”

“Not long, only for the past year.” Castiel reached for his beer. “Before that I lived in San Francisco and worked as a curator in the American Impressionism exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art.”

“Damn,” Dean mumbled around the last bite of his pizza. “That's uh, that's impressive, Cas.” He sat his empty plate on the table and met Cas’ eyes giving him his full attention. “What made you quit?”

“I,” Castiel sighed and twisted his bottle in his hands. “I was so sick and tired of working with someone else's art. I wanted to make some of my own.” He took a large swig of his beer. “D’you know who Roy Lichtenstein is?” 

Dean nodded, “The guy who does art that looks like comics, right?”

“That’s him.” Cas continued, “He's the reason I wanted to get an art degree in the first place. I admired him and his work deeply. And one day while at the museum when I was following the same monotonous routine I just,” Cas shrugged, “I decided I wasn't going to do it anymore. By the end of the week I had quit and moved to LA. It was the most spontaneous thing I had done in my entire life, and it felt _amazing_.”

“Damn, Cas,” Dean held up his beer. “I commend you for following your dreams.”

“If only my parents did,” Castiel mumbled so low he was sure the Alpha didn't hear him.

“Ahhh, I see,” Dean hummed as he finished off his beer. “You have more to prove to them than just the fact you can get a boyfriend.”

Castiel rocked his head side to side his lips pursed. “I suppose I do. I want them to see I'm happy and I just want them to be happy for me, for being brave enough to go after something _I wanted_.”

“Tell me about them,” Dean placed the empty bottle on the table and looked back at Cas. “Your family, I want to know about them.”

The Omega let out a loud bark of laughter, “Oh, I'm afraid it's far too late to get into the craziness that is the Novak family. I will tell you all about them tomorrow when we have many, _many_ , hours.” 

The Alpha let out a soft laugh, “I'm looking forward to it.”

Cas pointed at Dean’ empty bottle, “You want another?”

“Why not,” Dean shrugged. “I mean, if it's no trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” Castiel shook his head and stood before collecting their empty bottles. He tossed the glass bottles in the recyclables and grabbed two cold ones from the fridge. Cas joined Dean back in the living room holding out one of the beers to him once he’d sat back down. The Omega’s warm fingers glided overs the Alpha's, Dean's own fingers twitched when Cas’ hand withdrew. He wanted so much to reach over and feel the warmth again.

He took a large drink and licked his lips, his eyes on Cas the whole time. “Tell me more about you.”

“You,” the Omega glanced down at his hands folded in his lap, “You want to know more about me,” he whispered.

“Cas,” the Omega glanced back up meeting the Alpha's deep verdant eyes. “I want to know _everything_ about you, and not just because I’m playing pretend boyfriend. I genuinely want to know.” The huge gummy smile that spread across Castiel’s face was nothing short of beautiful and it had Dean’s heart thumping erratically in his chest.

They spent the next three hours finishing off the twelve pack of beer and the rest of the pizza as they talked about everything and anything that came to mind. It reminded Dean very much of a first date. The shy smiles, the getting to know one another. 

They talked about best friends, Cas’ being his sister or his boss, Charlie. Dean said it was his brother Sam hands down. What they liked to do in their free time, Cas had said draw and Dean told him he liked to read. Favorite food, Dean smirked and replied pizza, Cas laughed and informed Dean that _yes_ , ‘pizza is awesome’, but Chinese food is _way_ better.

Then they got onto favorite movies. Dean’s being pretty much any action movie, but he did say that the _Indiana Jones_ and _Die Hard_ movies were at the very top of his list. Castiel had rolled his eyes and jested ‘typical Alpha’. And when it was his turn Cas shrugged and said any of the Marvel movies, to which Dean snorted and joked ‘typical nerd’.

By the time the two of them finished off their last beer they were both buzzed, but far from drunk. When there was a slight lull in conversation Dean helped Cas clean up the mess in the living room, and with the room straightened up they both plopped back down on the couch. 

There was a short pause before Cas cleared his throat and spoke. “You know, I'm not the type of Omega to invite just anyone home to stay with me.” Just hearing the Omega say that made Dean preen internally.

The Alpha smiled, “Well, I promise to be on my very best behavior.”

“I know,” a serious look marred Cas’ features. “There's just something about you Dean, I trust you.”

Dean’s inner Alpha warmed at his words. “I'll make sure you never have a reason not to.” The mere thought of doing anything to disappoint this Omega made his heart ache, and Dean didn't quite know what to think of that. He’d never felt like that before, so why now? Why Cas? With his thoughts veering into too serious territory, Dean had to find a way to lighten the mood, and he knew the perfect way.

As the night progressed and Cas had more to drink, Dean noticed the Omega trying to subtly scent him. As Dean looked over at him, Castiel was doing it again. The Alpha licked his lips and smiled at him, “Smell something you like?”

“Oh,” the Omega squeaked and began to flush, “It's just,” Cas sighed, “you know how I said I never date Alphas?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and leaned closer to Castiel.

“Well,” the Omega sighed and shifted uncomfortably, “the reason behind that is Alphas have never smelled right to me.” He wrinkled up his nose, “Too overbearing and just, _wrong_.”

“Do, uh,” Dean met Cas’ big blue eyes, “do I stink to you? Because if you say ‘yes’,” he placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion, “I don't think my fragile Alpha ego could handle that.” He half teased, but his insides churned at the thought he might not smell good to Castiel.

The Omega let out a loud laugh and shook his head, “On the contrary. You actually smell quite nice to me.” Castiel took a deep breath not even trying to hide it from the Alpha. He sighed as he slowly breathed out. “Like gun smoke and leather, it's very… _unique_. Very _you_.” His brows furrowed, deep in thought, “I rather like it, a lot.”

“Well, it's good to know I don't stink.” Dean smirked, feeling instantly better as the knots that were previously in his stomach began to ease back to the warm feeling from before. “Just so you know,” he shifted even closer to the Omega as he scented the air, “you smell quite nice also, like chocolate and freshly ground coffee beans.”

The two of them just stared into each other's eyes, neither blinking or looking away. It seemed to Dean as if time had slowed to a stop and they were locked into this moment. He leaned closer to Cas with the intent of kissing him. The movement broke the spell and Castiel lifted his arm to look at his watch. 

“Oh, wow! It's already after midnight. I should really be getting to bed we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Castiel rushed out as he shifted further back putting some space between him and Dean. “And I never gave you a tour of the apartment.” 

“It's okay,” Dean assured. “You can just give me the grand tour tomorrow.”

“That sounds good,” Castiel stood up and stretched. “Why don't we grab your bags and I'll take you to the guest room.” Dean followed suit, standing and stretching before grabbing most of his bags. Cas grabbed the last few and led him down the hallway, pointing out the bathroom before opening the door at the end of the hall.

“This is the guest room,” Castiel turned on the light and stepped to the side so Dean could follow. “Make yourself comfortable.” He looked around the room, “The dresser is completely empty. I think I may have a couple things in the closet, just push them aside.”

Dean smiled as he sat the bags down by the closet. “They’ll be fine like this seeing as how I will be packing them tomorrow evening.”

“Good point,” Cas returned the smile with a small one of his own. “I’ll dig the spare suitcase out of my closet for you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Dean walked back over to where Cas stood. “I hate to ask this, but can you take me to Combatant Gentlemen tomorrow so I can pick up a few suits. I also need to stop by my bank, City National on Century Park East.”

“That's no problem, no problem at all.” Castiel's brow furrowed, “just out of curiosity why do you bank at a place thirty minutes away?”

“I use to live near Century Park, and I really like that bank.” Dean shrugged, “So I kept using it even though I moved.” 

The Alpha took a good look around the room for the first time since coming in. There were framed Marvel movie posters and various comic sketches hanging on the walls. He burst out laughing when his eyes landed on the bedding, he turned to Cas eyebrow arched, “Spider-Man? Really, Cas?”

“Hey,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “Spider-Man is awesome.”

“Mmhmm,” Dean’s smile widened. “So what's on your bedding? Let me guess,” he hummed, “Captain America.” 

Castiel blushed as he mumbled, “The Avengers.”

“Well,” Dean laughed, “still kinda counts because he's part of The Avengers.”

Cas snorted and shook his head, “My bedroom is just right across the hall, you can come get me if you, uh, if you need anything.” He backed out into the hallway, “G’night Dean, I hope you sleep well.”

“Night, Cas,” Dean watched as Castiel entered the room across the hall closing the door behind him. He shut his door as well and stripped down to his boxer briefs, folding everything and laying it on the dresser before crawling into bed. He burrowed deep in the covers and hummed as he was surrounded by Cas’ scent. A smile spread across his face as he let the aroma of chocolate and coffee lull him to sleep.

Dean awoke the next morning to the warm feel of the sun on his face. He yawned and stretched, blearily blinking his eyes open while breathing in deeply. He groaned when his senses were filled by the delicious scent of the cute nerdy blue-eyed Omega who had played a starring role in his very x-rated dreams last night. Dean’s already rock hard cock twitched. He reached down to situate his ‘situation’, hissing when he felt the beginnings of his knot swelling. 

Dean huffed, “Great! I haven't popped a knot like this since I was a teenager.” He glared down at his tented underwear, noticing for the first time how the smell of Alpha arousal was thick in the room. “Now is not the time,” Dean grumbled to himself as he tossed the covers back. “Gotta win him over with the Winchester charm first. So,” he glared at his underwear, “down boy!”

He grabbed for the cell on the bedside table noticing the text from Sam letting him know he was all set as ‘Smith’ and he’d already paid a visit to the bank that morning. “Awesome,” Dean grinned as he got out of bed and dressed in his jeans and tee from the night before. He paced the room thinking about baseball, his brother, and Bobby naked until he was no longer aroused. Once he was sure he didn't reek of horny Alpha, Dean left the room to seek out Cas. They had errands to run.

Dean paused at the end of the hallway when he caught sight of the Omega. He was sitting crossed legged on the couch in a pair of grey sweats and blue X-Men shirt. His hair was a perpetual mess and he had glasses on, they looked cute on the dorky Omega. Dean's heart skipped a beat as Cas furrowed his brows and bit his lip focusing on the sketch pad in his lap, thoroughly absorbed in what he was drawing. Dean leaned against the wall and watched him work, watched his long, slender fingers curl around the colored pencils and listened to the scratch of the marker against the stiff board.

Castiel stretched and looked up slightly jumping when he saw Dean standing there, watching. “Oh, you’re up.” He grinned and then narrowed his eyes, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” Dean pushed off the wall and started towards Cas. “I was just watching you work.” He stopped in front of the Omega, a small smirk pulled at his lips, “Nice specs.”

“Umm, I,” Castiel reached up to take them off, “I usually wear contacts, except when I'm working.” Dean caught his hand.

“Don't,” he shook his head as he stared into Cas’ eyes. “They look really good on you, very... _sexy_.”

“I don't know about that,” the Omega whispered shyly. “My ex hated them, insisted that I wore the contacts all the time.”

“Well, Cas, your ex was a fuckin’ idiot. Contacts, glasses, it doesn't matter. You're sexy as hell.” Castiel smiled before looking at where Dean was still holding his hand, his thumb gently caressing the back of it. The Alpha let go and rocked back on his heels looking towards the kitchen, “Is that bacon I smell?” He asked, effectively changing the subject before he embarrassed himself further.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “I wasn't sure what time you would wake up, so I saved you a plate, it's in the microwave.”

“What time is it,” Dean asked as his eyes scanned the room for a clock.

“It’s,” Cas looked down at his watch, “almost one.”

“Wow,” Dean’s eyes widened, “I haven’t slept in like that in a long time. You should have woken me.”

“I peeked in on you when I woke up,” he admitted smiling sheepishly. “You looked so peaceful. I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. Plus, you said you’ve been working really hard. Anyway,” Cas cleared his throat, “I made bacon, eggs, and biscuits.” He started to stand and Dean shook his head.

“That sounds wonderful, Cas. I can get it myself, you keep working on your sketch.” He winked and walked into the kitchen. 

Dean pulled his plate from the microwave, the food was still warm, so there was no need to reheat it. He sat it on the bar and moved over to the coffee pot, smiling when he saw the mug sitting beside it, knowing Castiel put it there for him. Dean grabbed his plate and mug before joining Cas in the living room. He sat in the recliner by the end of the couch where Castiel was sitting. Dean would have just plopped down on the couch beside him, but he didn't want to risk messing up the Omega's work.

He ate in silence as he watched Cas drawing. Once Dean had finished every bite and had two cups of coffee he cleaned his plate and mug before placing it in the dishwasher. He walked back in the living room and stood behind the couch looking over Cas’ shoulder. “Whatcha working on?”

Cas paused and looked up at the Alpha. “A Batman versus Superman comic for a client.”

“Okay,” Dean furrowed his brows and looked down at the picture. “Why is Superman winning?”

“Well, because,” Cas grinned up at him, “that's how my client wanted it.”

“That's just stupid,” Dean huffed. “Batman always has a contingency plan. Hell, he carries kryptonite on his utility belt. A fight between them wouldn't be a brawl, or spontaneous, it would be calculated to a ‘T’.” Dean shook his head in disbelief, “And you _know_ Batman has thought about how he would take Superman in a fight, he would be naïve if not, and if there's one thing Bruce Wayne certainly isn't, it's naïve.” Dean rounded the couch and sat down by Cas as he continued his rant. “He's also watched and observed Superman’s fighting style down to the tiniest movements, with his intelligence, psychological knowledge, and deep understanding of Superman’s arsenal, he’d be able to predict, dissect, and evade Clark’s blows with ease.” 

“Why, Dean,” a huge gummy smile spread across Cas’ face, “Are you a closet _nerd_? Have you been keeping your _nerdiness_ from me?”

“I may not be a _Professional Nerd_ like you,” the Alpha relaxed against the couch, “but I know a thing or two.” He nodded towards the drawings, “I may not agree with who's winning, but it's great Cas. You’re really talented.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as he looked down at the sketch before glancing back up into Dean's eyes. “I'm almost done, as soon as I finish up, I can take you to your bank and to pick up some suits.” He twirled the red marker between his fingers. “I’ve just got to finish this first. I called my boss this morning, told her I would be working from home today, but that I can drop this off while we're out so she can call Kevin and let him know it's finished.”

“Cas,” Dean's eyes stayed fixed on his, “you didn't need to take off work so you could chauffeur me around. I could have found another way.”

“One of the perks of working for Charlie is being able to work from home whenever I want.” He shrugged, “Besides I wanted to take off to run errands with you. It gives us more time together.”

“You wanna spend time with me Cas,” Dean teased.

“Well, we, uh,” the Omega’s cheeks reddened. “We need to get to know each other, so yeah,” he motioned to the sketchbook in his lap. “This shouldn’t take me too much longer,”

“Take your time,” Dean smiled as he relaxed back into the sofa. “I'm in no hurry and I'm really enjoying watching you work.” Castiel grinned at Dean before returning to the epic battle that he was creating.

The day passed in a blur of activity. First they stopped by Cas’ work, Heroes Hideout, so he could drop off his completed comic. Dean waited in the car and Cas had to hold Charlie back from going outside to check out the Alpha. Instead, they compromised and Charlie peeped through the window to ogle him while he told her everything that happened the night before. 

After that they went to Dean’s bank, followed by a late lunch at a little bistro that made the best soup and sandwiches. 

Once lunch was over it was on to Combatant Gentlemen where Cas watched the Alpha parade around in front of him in numerous tight fitting suits, many of which had him shifting in his seat and drooling. And Dean knew the effect he was having on the Omega and that should have infuriated Cas, but instead he found himself enjoying how the Alpha was strutting around trying to get a rise from him. And, honestly, that just confused him. 

The drive back to the apartment was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and Dean didn’t seem to mind. He stared out the window watching the shops and people pass by in a blur while listening to the radio. The Omega was grateful for that because he was not in the mood for idle chit chat. He was lost deep in his own thoughts. He was perplexed by his feeling for this stranger, this Alpha. Cas had never found Alpha’s appealing with their cocksure attitudes and their scents had always been so pungent, so overwhelming, on more than one occasion they had even made him gag. 

But not Dean, his attitude just added to his rugged charm, and God, his scent! It had almost knocked Cas off the bar stool when they’d first met. He’d felt his arousal simmering deep within in and had been so worried he would get slick from Dean’s scent alone. That had never happened to him before, with anyone, especially an _Alpha_.

Then there had been last night when they were eating pizza and talking, it felt so very much like a date that Cas had to remind himself more than once that it wasn’t. When Dean tried to kiss him, he wanted it so badly. _God, so badly_! He just wanted to know if Dean tasted as good as he smelled. Hell, he still does. 

He’d also found himself daydreaming about Dean’s plush lips more than once today. The daydreaming didn’t stop there either. It had veered into x-rated territory when the Alpha had been strutting his stuff in the suits he tried on. Each of them hugged Dean’s body perfectly, showing off but draping smoothly over his muscular chest and arms, not to mention his tight ass. Cas had been sure the Alpha had been able to scent his interest when his eyes slid down Dean’s body stopping at his crotch. Just by looking he could tell Dean was _very_ well endowed, and damn if that hadn’t make him salivate. 

He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Castiel had always been far from the stereotypical Omega, but he would be lying to himself if he tried to deny that some small part of him wanted to just bend over the nearest flat surface and present for the Alpha. He wanted Dean’s hands on him, caressing him, his tongue inside him, tasting him, working him open with precision and care. He wanted to know what it would feel like for Dean to take him. Would he do it fast and hard? Or would it be slow and tender. How would it feel when his knot began to swell, when it started to tug on his slick rim. And most of all how would it feel to be knotted by Dean, to be pumped full of…

“Earth to Cas,” Dean placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder squeezing it gently.

“Sorry,” Cas murmured as he pulled into his parking spot and shut off the car. “I was lost in thought.”

“Clearly.” An impish grin spread across Dean’s face as he took a deep breath and let out a low hum. “At least they were good thoughts.”

A bright blush spread across Cas’ face as he shifted in his seat, feeling the slippery texture of slick between his ass cheeks. Dean could scent his arousal, he knew Cas was wet, and by the smile on the Alpha’s face he was sure Dean knew he had been the one Castiel was thinking about. God, he wanted to just crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment. 

“Yeah, umm…” _Very eloquent, Cas._

“Maybe,” Dean licked his lips, “you could tell me about it later.” His eyes met the Omega’s with a look of hunger in them. “You know, because we’ve been dating for eight months, and I should know every little thing that turns you on.”

“I don’t,” Castiel huffed a small laugh and shook his head, “I don’t think that will come up in conversation.”

Dean shrugged as he reached for the door handle, looking over his shoulder as he stepped out of the car. “Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna know.”

Castiel watched Dean’s retreating backside in a daze before shaking his head, grinning as he got out of the car and moved to join Dean by the apartment complex entrance.

After Dean hung his suits in the closet he joined Cas in the living room, where the Omega was sitting on the couch perusing take out menus. The Alpha sat down beside him scooting over to where their thighs touched as he glanced at the menus.

Castiel shifted the papers in his hands, “So, what sounds good for dinner?”

“How about,” Dean plucked one of the menus from Cas’ hand and held it up, “ _The Twin Dragon_ , does that sound good? After all,” the Alpha smirked, “Chinese food’s your favorite.”

“You remembered,” Cas whispered as a small smile spread across his lips.

“Of course I did,” Dean bumped his shoulder against the Omega’s. “What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn’t. Now,” Dean opened the menu, “what should we get?”

“Hmmm,” Cas furrowed his brows in thought, “I want the orange chicken with vegetable fried rice.”

“Sounds good.” Dean flipped through the takeout menu. “I think I will get the crispy duck with vegetable lo mein. Should we get a few appetizers?” He smirked at Cas before answering his own question. “Of course we should, let's get an order of egg rolls and fried wontons. And dinner’s on me tonight.” Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off, “Don't even think about arguing with your Alpha,” he teased.

“ _My Alpha_ ,” Castiel quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t have an Alpha.”

“Oh, yes, you do,” Dean replied with amusement etched all over his features, “for the next five days, I’m. Your. Alpha.” Dean winked and grabbed the cordless phone off the coffee table. “Now, I’m gonna order us dinner and then you are gonna tell me _all_ about your family. Everything I need to know to convince everyone we have been dating the past eight months.”

Castiel nodded a small smile quirked on his lips as he watched Dean press the phone to his ear and place their order.

“Okay let me see if I got this,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of egg roll. “My name is Michael Remington and we’ve been dating eight months. I met you at Heroes Hideout and I’m,” Dean rolled his eyes, “an underwear model.” He snorted and shook his head. “Your mother's name is Naomi Novak, she's an Alpha and retired wedding planner who planned this wedding.” Castiel nodded and Dean continued. “Your dad’s name is Zachariah Novak, he’s a Beta and a Plastic Surgeon, who owns his own practice called _Outer Images_. He and your mom have been married for thirty-four years and lived in San Francisco the entirety of it.”

Dean took a sip of his Coke and reached for the container of wontons. “Hannah is your twin, younger by three minutes, an Omega like you. She’s a pediatric nurse and the bride of this shindig.” Dean popped a fried wonton in his mouth and grinned cheekily, “How am I doing so far?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Cocky is not a good look on you.” 

“Baby,” Dean waggled his eyebrows, “everything is a good look on me.”

“At least you're confident,” Cas deadpanned.

“Goes with the territory of being a successful _underwear model_.” Dean flashed him his best ‘blue steel’.

“Oh. My. God!” Castiel burst out laughing, “You're ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculously adorable,” Dean retorted before getting back on track. “Okay, lay some more info on me.”

“Well,” Castiel wiped his mouth after swallowing a chunk of his orange chicken. “Hannah’s fiancé, Dick,” Dean snickered and Cas huffed, “grow up Dean. Anyway he’s an Alpha and works in construction. His parents passed away a few years back in a car wreck. Afterwards he had a huge falling out with his family. So, there's only going to be a handful of friends attending the wedding on his side, and they won’t be showing up until the day of. Oh,” he paused with a bite of chicken halfway to his mouth, "and Hannah and Dick met three years ago on a blind date set up by my now ex-boyfriend, Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Dean crinkled his nose, “What kind of name is that?”

The Omega shrugged, “It’s no stranger than ‘Castiel’.” 

“Your name is beautiful. His, I don’t like,” Dean mumbled. “This the same ex that told you to wear contacts all the time?” 

Cas nodded, and could instantly smell resentment rolling off Dean. “He gonna be at the wedding?” Cas nodded again, and the scent of resentment mingled with traces of jealousy. “Tell me about him,” Dean practically growled. 

Castiel sighed, “His name is Lucifer Morningstar. He’s a Beta, goes by Luc. He owns Morningstar Construction where Dick works as his Operations Manager.” He looked down at his rice, picking at it with his fork. “We dated five years, and I broke up with him a little over a year ago, before I moved here.”

“Why did you break up with him?” Dean asked as he grabbed the last egg roll. “He wasn’t abusive was he? Because if he laid a hand on you…”

“No,” Cas shook his head. “He just didn’t support me in my decision to quit the museum, thought drawing was beneath me,” he furrowed his brows, “said I was making a huge mistake. So I dumped him.” The Omega shrugged, “And that was that.”

“I still think he's a massive asshat,” Dean grumbled.

“Oh,” Castiel smirked, “I’m not arguing with you there.”

“Enough about the ex.” Dean twisted some lo mein around his fork. “Tell me about the wedding party.”

“Well,” Cas shook his head when Dean offered him the last wonton. “Anna and Hael, Hannah’s best friends since college are going to be her bridesmaids and I’m,” he shifted in his seat, “I’m going to be her Man of Honor.”

“Man of Honor?” Dean clicked his tongue. “Can’t say I’ve heard of that before.”

“Instead of Maid of Honor.” Cas smiled, “we made a promise to each other when we were younger that we would be by the others’ side the day they got married.” His smile widened, “I’d be her Man of Honor and she’d be my Best Maid.”

Dean laughed softly. “So, am I gonna get the ‘hurt my brother and die’ speech from her.”

“You better believe it.” The Omega’s smile turned into a smirk, “And let me tell ya, she's vicious.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Dean nodded, “Okay, now the Groom's side.”

“Since Dick didn’t have any family he was close with he asked our cousins, Balthazar and Gabriel, to be ushers.” Castiel sighed and shook his head, “And he asked Luc to be his Best Man.”

“So, you gotta walk down the aisle with your ex,” Dean grumbled and Cas’ nose crinkled at the pungent stink of jealousy fill the dining room.

“Unfortunately,” Castiel grumbled. “Good thing you will be there in case he tries anything untoward,” he joked.

“Damn straight, and I will kick his ass if he lays a hand on you,” Dean rumbled as he plucked a piece of duck off his plate with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. Castiel watched his every move, his inner Omega keening at the protectiveness of the Alpha. 

Dean smirked as he caught sight of Cas observing him. He picked up another piece of meat and held it out to the Omega. “Wanna try a bite Cas? It’s delicious.”

Castiel slowly nodded and leaned forward wrapping his lips around Dean’s fingers and taking the duck from his hold. “Mmm,” he hummed as his eyes slipped shut as he chewed. “It really is _delicious_ ,” he purred as his tongue darted back out and trailed over the pads of Dean’s greasy fingers, cleaning them thoroughly. A noise that sounded very much like a whimper slipped past the Alpha’s lips and Cas reveled in the fact that he caused it.

“So, uhm,” Dean shook his head trying to form proper words, “anything else I need to know? Anybody else?”

Cas furrowed his brows in contemplation as he tried to calm his body's reaction to the arousal pheromones Dean was putting off. “I don’t think so.” He pondered as he breathed through his mouth. “There will be friends of Hannah’s, aunts, uncles, cousins, but they’re coming in the night before the wedding, so I can point them out then and give you any information you would need to pass off small talk with them.” He glanced at Dean with a small smile, “Some I barely know or see, so we should be all right where they’re concerned.”

Castiel stood and began to clear their empty takeout containers, trying to put some distance between him and Dean before the Alpha could tell he was also turned on. “Those we went over tonight are the ones you _really_ need to know because they’ll be there the whole five days.”

“Okay,” Dean stood to help and they worked in tandem cleaning up. “I know about you, about us, about your family, do you think we’re missing anything?”

“No,” Cas shook his head as he threw away the last container. “Do you?”

“Well,” Dean turned and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him and waiting for Cas to join him. As soon as he was sitting with him, Dean continued, “So according to the story you told them we have been dating eight months. It's safe to assume they think we have uh,” Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck, “been intimate. So,” Dean shifted to face Cas, “I think we should practice kissing.”

“What,” Cas squeaked, “why?”

“You know, so it doesn’t seem fake or like our first time,” Dean reasoned.

“O-okay makes sense,” Castiel nodded. “We should definitely kiss.” A smile spread across Dean’s lips. “For practice,” the Omega clarified. 

“Yeah, for practice,” Dean leaned closer to Castiel and threaded his fingers through the Omega’s hair. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean whispered, his lips barely grazing Cas’ before he licked and nipped at them, gently sucking on them until the Omega opened up. Their tongues tangled and massaged against the other, as both men moaned into the kiss.

With all the passion of a wildfire burning freely, Dean hauled Castiel into his lap without breaking the kiss. The Omega groaned as he straddled the Alpha’s thighs. Cas drew in a sharp breath as his arousal came in contact with Dean’s. A low growl rumbled from Dean’s chest as he started kissing Castiel’s jaw, biting and sucking from his jawline line, down to the Omega’s taut throat, where he scented him deeply. The Alpha ran his hands down Cas’ arms, his chest, and those sinfully delicious hipbones. All the while the Omega gently rocked back and forth in Dean’s lap.

Castiel groaned as he dipped forward and buried his nose in the Alpha’s throat letting his senses be surrounded by gunsmoke, leather and Alpha arousal. A wave of slick gushed from his hole and Cas gasped as Dean’s hands tightened on his hips. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted Dean right now, and that realization, the realization he was falling for his fake boyfriend was like having ice water dumped on him. He gasped and sat back on his haunches, his lust blown eyes meeting Dean’s, both of their breathing erratic.

“Gotta say,” Dean panted, “that was one hell of a first kiss.”

“It was very…” Castiel trailed off.

“Hot,” Dean said finishing the sentence. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, still a bit dazed and drunk on the pheromones surrounding them. He shook his head and cleared his nose as he climbed off of Dean’s lap and stood. “It’s getting late and we have an early flight, not to mention, neither one of us is packed.”

“You're right, we should call it a night.” Dean stood up and the two of them just stared at each other until Dean spoke. “Can I get that suitcase from you, Cas?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Castiel turned and started down the hall, Dean followed behind. The Alpha stood in the doorway as Cas retrieved the suitcase from the closet. He handed it to Dean and gave him a small smile. “Thank you for doing this for me,” he huffed and shook his head. “I know it's crazy.” 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to be of service.” Dean shrugged, “and, to me, the craziest part of all this, is how you are not already taken, Cas. You’re funny, gorgeous, talented, and you smell like heaven.” Dean leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “G’night,” he whispered leaving Castiel stunned and speechless in his doorway until he heard the soft snick of the guestroom door closing.

Cas shook himself out of his stupor and began to pack, the whole time thinking about that kiss. How much he enjoyed it, how lost in it he had gotten. How wet it had made him, and how he wanted _more_. What was it about Dean that had him wanting so badly to run head first into uncharted territory? He had just met this Alpha for God’s sake! With a sigh he placed his packed suitcase by the door and set his alarm before crawling into bed. A large smile spread across his face when he caught a whiff of Dean’s scent still on his skin, and it stayed there until he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> See you guys on the 7th!
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25720500)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing art. 
> 
> There's a link to the artist's page in the end notes. Go check it out guys!
> 
> Happy reading guys! :)

Dean groaned as he slapped at the bedside table trying to shut off the infernal beeping. _Why the hell was the alarm going off so early anyway_? He stretched and the heavenly scent hit his nose. A huge grin spread across his face as he reached up and rubbed his eyes, Cancun! He and Cas would be leaving for Mexico in just a few short hours. 

His mind wandered back to the kiss they shared last night, well, more like make-out session. His smile widened as he remember the feel of the Omega’s lips on his, how he had kissed back so eagerly. The feel of Cas’ hard cock sliding against his own as the Omega rocked in his lap. His taste, his scent, God his scent was delicious, even more so when he became wet with want. Dean felt his cock began to swell with his train of thought, so he pushed those memories away along with the covers and sat up, before reaching for his phone and dialing Sam’s number.

“ _Dean_.”

“Heya, Sammy,” he stood up and stretched. “Just wanted to let you know I picked up everything from the bank yesterday and I’m flying out to Cancun today.”

“ _Okay,” Sam sighed in what Dean could tell was relief, which made him feel slightly guilty that he’d not called and checked in yesterday. “I’m glad you were able to get everything with no trouble._ ”

“No troubles at all,” Dean assured as he grabbed his clothes off the dresser. “Thanks for getting everything together for me so quick. Any news on your front as to who snitched?”

“ _No,” Sam grumbled. “But I’m betting it was Gordon, he’s just been, twitchy, would be the best way to describe it, ever since you escaped from Alastair_.”

“He was the first person that came to mind when Alastair said people were so easy to buy out.” Dean slid on his jeans and grabbed his shoes from under the bed. “I just wanted to check in, I’m goin’ have to get going though, gotta flight to catch. I promise to call or shoot you a text tomorrow.”

“ _Me, Jo, Ash and Bobby will get this figured out as soon as possible. Until then, be careful and no banging the hot Omega_.” 

Dean smiled at the teasing tone in his brother's voice. “Definitely no promises now that I know how he kisses, and, how delicious he smells when he’s wet.”

“ _Oh, God,” Sam groaned. “TMI Dean, TMI_.”

A loud bark of laughter filled the room as Dean slipped on his shoes. “Don’t be such a prude, Bitch.” He stood up and took a look around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything he’d meant to pack. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“ _Stay safe, Jerk._.”

“Always,” Dean replied before hanging up and stuffing his phone in his pocket. He quickly changed his shirt and grabbed his suitcase before walking out, closing the door behind him. 

The sweet smell of cinnamon and apples surrounded him as he walked down the hallway and into the living room. Dean placed his suitcase by Cas’ before following his nose to the kitchen. The Omega had his back to Dean, flipping pancakes on the griddle as he listened to the radio. The Alpha leaned against the bar and watched Cas sing and sway to the music as he cooked. A smile spread across Dean’s face as the Omega belted out the chorus of _Livin’ On A Prayer_ , horribly off key. Cas turned to grab a plate from the bar and jumped placing his hand over his heart when he saw Dean.

“Good morning,” Cas mumbled as his fingers closed around the plate. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Dean pushed off the bar with a grin, “to realize you are no Bon Jovi.” The Alpha teased as he walked closer to the stove. “Whatcha makin’?”

A blush spread across Cas’ cheeks at being caught singing. “Well, I was trying to be nice and make you breakfast.” Cas held out a plate piled high with apple cinnamon hotcakes and sausage links, Dean reached for it and Cas pulled it back playfully. “But if you're just gonna make fun of me, I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“Cas,” Dean whined as he made grabby hands towards the plate. “I take it back you have the voice of an Angel.”

“Now, a comment like that?” Castiel snorted and pushed the plate into Dean’s hands. “Not even believable, you're just being an ass kisser.”

Dean cocked his head and glanced at Cas’ backside, “And what a nice ass it is.”

The Omega swatted his arm with the spatula, “Coffee and orange juice is already on the table. I’ll join you in a sec.”

Cas made up his plate and placed the dishes in the dishwasher, turning it on before joining Dean at the table. The Alpha had already tucked into his food. He smiled at Cas when he sat down beside him, his cheeks slightly bulged as he chewed the massive bite of pancakes he’d just taken. Dean swallowed it down chasing it with a gulp of orange juice. “This is really good, but you didn’t have to go through the trouble.” Dean speared one of the sausage links, “We could’ve just grabbed something at the airport.”

“I wanted to,” Cas shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. “Besides, isn’t a home cooked breakfast so much better than a gummy airport cinnamon roll?”

“Can’t argue with you there,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of sausage.

“Thank you again for doing this,” Cas whispered as he cut up his pancakes into little triangles.

“Like I told you, Cas,” Dean flashed him a smile, “I’m more than happy to help.”

“Are you sure you won’t let me pay you for doing this?” Cas furrowed his brows, “I feel like I’m taking advantage of your generosity.” 

“Cas,” Dean sighed and shook his head softly, “you're not taking advantage, and I’m not taking your money. The trip is plenty payment.”

“You promise?” Cas met Dean’s eyes, his were wide and questioning.

“Promise,” Dean smiled and nodded towards the Omega’s plate. “Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Dean was so proud of himself, up until this point he’d been perfectly calm. He made it through the drive to the airport, checking in at the desk, checking their bags, going through security, finding their gate and boarding without freaking out. But now sitting in the metal tube of doom that was packed tighter than a can of sardines, he was starting to have the inevitable freak out, that he was so hoping of avoiding. And even worse, everyone around him was starting to notice.

The Alpha caught Cas subtly scenting the air before turning slightly to face him. He was certain the Omega could smell ‘freaked out Alpha’ pouring off him in waves. “Are you okay?”

“No, not really,” Dean whispered as he motioned to his surroundings. “I kinda have a problem with…”

“You’re joking,” Castiel deadpanned. 

“Does it look like I’m joking? Does it smell like I’m joking,” Dean huffed as he noticed people were starting to stare at him.

“You're afraid of flying, and you didn’t think,” Castiel hissed, “that might be something worth mentioning?” 

“I thought,” Dean sighed, “I thought I could just not think about it.”

“That was your plan?” Castiel chuckled. “To not think about it? Silly Alpha.”

“Cas,” Dean whimpered, “now it not the time to laugh at my clearly flawed plan. My stomach is churning, and that wonderful breakfast you made is very close to making a reappearance in your lap.”

“Please,” the Omega crinkled his nose, “let’s try to avoid that.”

Before Dean could answer a throat cleared above them. “Excuse me, sirs.” They looked up to see a concerned stewardess with a furrowed brow looking back and forth between them. “Is everything okay here?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Castiel beat him to it. “Yes, ma’am, my boyfriend is just a nervous flyer.” He smiled over at Dean who was grimacing, before looking back at her, “A _very_ nervous flyer. I’ll do my best to try to calm him down some.” She looked back and forth between them once more before nodding and continuing to walk down the aisle, checking on other passengers. 

“Calm me down, huh, Cas?” Dean quirked a brow, trying to let his cocky facade break through his nervousness, “And just how do you plan on doing that?”

A small smile spread across Cas’ face. “I have my ways.”

“Please,” Dean placed his hands in front of him as if he was praying. “Let it be another kiss, one like last night.”

“I don’t think that kind of kiss would be entirely appropriate in public,” Cas whispered as a blush spread across his cheeks, “do you?” 

“So, you're saying when we’re some place more private, we can kiss like that some more.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ knee giving it a teasing squeeze. “Because you know,” he hitched his thumb over his shoulder toward the back of the place. “The bathroom is awfully private, and cozy.”

“Sorry,” Castiel snorted and shook his head, “I’m just not that kind of Omega.”

“To bad,” Dean pushed out his bottom lip. “I wouldn’t mind joining the mile high club.”

Before Cas could answer Dean’s adorable pout, the speaker crackled to life. “ _Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Carol Cooper, I am your Chief Flight Attendant. On behalf of Captain Eric Daniels and the entire crew, welcome aboard Air America, flight number 1281, non-stop from Los Angeles International Airport to Cancún International Airport. Our flight time will be five hours and ten minutes. For our frequent flyers you will be earning two thousand-twenty miles today. Skies are clear and we expect a smooth flight. We will be maintaining an altitude of 39,000 feet at a groundspeed of approximately 500 miles per hour. At this time, please be sure to have your seat backs and tray tables in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, all portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Once again, we thank you for choosing to fly Air America today, and we hope you enjoy your flight._ ”

Dean whimpered and tensed as the plane started down the runway, hyperventilating when the plane sped up.

“Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s which was white knuckling the seat arm. “Breath, Dean.” He looked over at Castiel wide eyed and feeling the panic rising within him, his heart thudding so hard in his chest he was sure it was going to crack his ribs. As the pretty flight attendant asked for their attention again, he raptly watched and studied the laminated fold out instructions on what to do in case of a water landing. “Cas,” Dean’s voice was slightly panicked, “we’re not flying over water, what about a land crash?”

Castiel took the card out of Dean’s hand and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulled him closer. “We are not going to crash. Breathe.” The Omega titled his head, exposing his throat as he placed the Alpha’s head on his shoulder. Dean nuzzled closer and breathed in deeply as Cas carded his fingers through his hair and whispered softly in his ear. The very moment Dean breathed in the sweet scent of chocolate and coffee, he felt the tension bleed out of his body. Once they were in the air and flying smoothly Dean rose up. 

“Better,” Castiel asked as he let his fingers slide from Dean’s hair and reached down to take Dean’s hand in his.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled dopily at him, still flying high on Cas’ scent. “Can we do that again when it’s time to land?”

A bright blush colored Cas’ cheeks at the question, but he smiled shyly and whispered, “Yes.”

The landing went a hell of a lot smoother than take off, the tranquil scent of Omega kept Dean from having another full blown panic attack. But even with Cas helping calm his nerves he still felt like dropping to his knees and kissing the ground the moment they stepped foot off the plane. And, by the small smirk on Cas’ face, he knew the Omega knew exactly what he had been thinking.

The two of them made their way through the airport, picked up their luggage, rented a car, and after a thirty minute drive they pulled into the _Sunscape Sabor Cozumel_ resort parking lot. Castiel killed the engine and looked at his watch. It was 3:30 PM, two hours later than their usual California time. He took a deep breath and looked over at Dean, “You ready?”

The Alpha could smell the waves of apprehension coming from Cas and filling the confined space of the car. He reached over and took Cas’ hand, “Whoa, Cas,” Dean wrinkled his nose at the sulfuric scent of apprehension filling the confined space of the car, “I think I need to be telling you to breathe, now.” He looked over at the nervous Omega with a twinkling grin, “come on Cas, it’s gonna be fine. Just breathe.”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded, “I’m breathing. Just a little anxious. Can’t help it.”

“We got this,” Dean gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “The welcome party doesn’t start until seven, that gives us a little over three hours, and I know the perfect way to settle your nerves.”

“Really?” He met Dean’s eyes, “How?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows, “We can make out.”

Cas snorted as he pulled his hand from Dean’s and opened the door. “You're incorrigible.”

“That's not a ‘no’,” Dean countered as he followed suit, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Cas’ scent of nervousness was being replaced with amusement. 

Castiel cleared his throat once he reached the front desk to gain the man’s attention, “Checking in.” 

The Alpha working scented the air and gave Cas a once over before grinning ferally at him. “And what’s your name, Sweetheart?”

“Novak,” he shifted from foot to foot. “Castiel Novak.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Castiel. My name is Brett,” the Alpha cooed as he clicked away on his keyboard. “Ahh, here we are. Novak party, you are on the third floor,” he ran the two plastic key cards through the system and then slipped them into a small envelope. He passed it over to Cas, letting his fingers just brush up against the Omega’s. Brett smiled in what he thought was invitingly as he scribbled their room number, 408 in a bold handwriting. “If you need anything, Mr. Novak, and I do mean anything, please ask for me personally. I would be more than happy to assist you with any needs you may have during your stay here with us.”

Dean who had been exploring the lobby picked that exact moment to saunter up beside Castiel. “Thanks, Brett,” Dean wrapped one arm around the Omega, his hand splayed territorially on Cas’ hip, as he snatched the keys off the desk with his other. “ _We_ will keep that in mind,” he growled as he led Cas away from the desk and the flirty Alpha.

“Asshole,” Dean mumbled as he pushed the button on the elevator and shot Brett a glare over his shoulder just for good measure.

Dean let out a low whistle when they walked into the suite. “This is nice,” he commented as he set his suitcase down out of the way and looked around. He dug his phone out of his back pocket and took a couple of quick snaps of the place. The floors were typical terracotta in varying shades of brown. The room was decked out in warm colors that would leave you little doubt that you were in Mexico.

“Cas! Look at this view,” Dean made a beeline for the wide sliders at the far end of the room. He threw them open and let in the delicious scent of the white sandy beach that their room overlooked. Cas was right behind him. He dropped his suitcase over by the small table that was to the right of the doors. He leaned over the white railing, “God, it’s so blue.” He looked back at the Alpha, “I’ve never seen water that blue.”

“Mm,” Dean joined him at the railing, “I bet it makes you want to draw it, huh?”

Cas nodded, “It does.” He side-eyed the Alpha, “Maybe I’ll have to draw my underwear model boyfriend sunning in the sand.”

“Maybe.” Dean chuckled and turned around to look back into the room, “This is really great, Cas. Nice seating area, good sized TV,” he nodded to his left, “place to eat.” He craned his head back to look at the Omega, “You did good!”

“Why thank you,” Cas smirked, “I, however, had little to do with it. This,” he waved his hand toward the room, “would be all my mother.”

Dean stepped back into the room, admiring the few paintings on the wall and then peered into the large, brightly lit bathroom. It too was made up in shades of tan and held a huge shell shaped bath and a shower stall. Then he noticed a second private balcony, which he walked out on to get a better look. It had two lounge chairs and a jetted tub, perfectly size for two, which had his mind running wild with numerous scenarios. He smiled as he took a couple more pictures.

“Cas!” Dean came back into the room, “You gotta see this…” he stopped cold seeing Cas in the same spot staring at the bed. The familiar scent of nervousness was coming off him in waves. Dean furrowed his brows trying to figure out what the Omega found so interesting and fearful about the king sized bed. Then it hit him, _there's only one bed_.

Dean walked over to him and gently put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “I’ll sleep on the couch. You came to help me, I’m not going to ask you to sleep on the couch, that’s just rude.”

Dean glanced over at the couch. It was small, too small for a grown man to sleep comfortably. “Or,” Dean scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, “we could share the bed.” Castiel’s head jerked and his eyes meet the Alpha’s. “I mean, look at that couch Cas, no way either of us could sleep comfortably on it. Now,” he motioned to the big cushy bed, “look at this bed. It’s huge! We both can fit with room to spare!” A devious smirk spread across Dean’s face, “I promise to behave, if you do.”

Cas snorted, “I believe I can keep my hands to myself.”

“I don’t know,” Dean flopped down on the bed and stretched out mock seductively. “Let’s see if you're still saying that when you see me in my tidy whities.” Castiel’s loud bark of laughter filled the room as he started to unpack his suitcase and put away his clothes.

“Just breathe, Cas.” Dean smoothed his hands down Cas’ black suit jacket. “It’s just a welcome party, it’s just drinks with your parents and the wedding party. Like I said before, we got this.”

“I’m glad one of us is confident,” Castiel mumbled as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“Seriously, We. Got. This.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ hips and pulled him in close.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Cas stuttered as his heartbeat sped up.

“Calming you down,” Dean leaned in and whispered against the Omega’s lips as he chastely kissed him. “You smell so nervous, when instead, you should smell happy, and like me.” Dean nuzzled against Cas’ throat covering him in his scent. The Omega had to swallow back a moan at being marked. “Now,” Dean tilted his head exposing his neck. “Your turn.” 

Castiel sighed as he rubbed his cheek against the Alpha’s loving the harsh scratch of their stubble meeting as he marked him. A low purr slipped past his lips as he pressed closer to Dean and burrowed his nose in the crook of his throat, breathing in deep, taking in the aroma of their mixed scents.

“Mmm, smells good,” Cas muttered against the crook of the Alpha’s neck before pulling back and meeting Dean’s eyes.

“I agree,” the Alpha’s voice cracked before he cleared his throat and furrowed his brows. “Lucifer’s gonna be there, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded. “unfor-” his words died on his lips as Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hips and pulled him in once more. The Alpha’s wet lips latched onto his pulse point, the Omega’s breath hitched when he felt the gentle suction that gradually increased. Castiel threaded his fingers in Dean’s hair and gripped it, holding him in place as he bared his neck more to give the Alpha better access, more milky white skin to mark as he saw fit. A whine poured past Cas’ lips when Dean pulled back to examine his mark.

“Sorry, Sweetheart, but if I didn’t stop, I was afraid I wouldn’t.” An amused smile spread across Dean’s face. “Then we would be late for the festivities, and we don’t want that, do we?” He reached up and ran his fingers over his mark, “No matter how damn delicious you smell when you are turned on.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas began to blush, “I guess I got a little too into the moment.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, “I was rather enjoying the moment, and if we didn’t have to be somewhere, well,” he glanced to the bed then back to Cas, “I think you know where my mind is,” he brushed his lips against the Omega’s once more, “because I’m pretty sure you're thinking the same thing.”

“Cocky Alpha,” Castiel smirked as he licked his lips. “But you're not wrong.” He took Dean’s hand, “Let’s go before I change my mind, and say fuck the festivities.” The Alpha laughed as Cas dragged him from the suite and away from further temptation.

For the Welcome Party, Naomi reserved the Tortuga, a small deck bar that overlooked the ocean. Castiel paused at the door and gave Dean a quick once over. He looked amazing in the dark grey suit with a black dress shirt, he definitely looked the part of a model. The black just made his eyes look that much greener and those freckles, they were perfect on him. He _was_ absolutely gorgeous.

“You ready,” Dean whispered as he wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him to his side.

“As I’ll ever be,” Castiel mumbled as he pushed to door open and they walked out onto the patio. 

The warm night air was accompanied by a cool breeze. The smell of salt from the ocean was strong. Castiel scanned the area, everyone was already here. They were the last to arrive. 

The deck bar was very chic. Four massive bamboo poles supported a thatched straw roof leaving it completely open on all four sides. But it didn’t lack for comfort. Dark brown wicker chairs surrounded each of the glass tables. Lit candles on each one made the room flicker with a fairy light vibe. The flowers on each table filled the room with a lovely soft fragrance. Cas grinned as he looked around, it was so Hannah. He had to admit that mom hit the nail perfectly on the head. As his eyes flitted over to the actual bar, his grin just widened. He’d never seen anything like it before. The bamboo and cherry bar was surrounded by wooden swings. He chuckled and turned Dean toward the bar, “Gives new meaning to ‘swinging’.

“Ooh-hoo,” Dean chuckled, “I like the way you think!”

“Castiel!” He turned just in time to catch his sister as she jumped into his arms.

He groaned and tightened his arms around her. “One of these times, Han, I swear we are gonna end up on the floor.”

Hannah wiggled out of his hold laughing as she replied, “You haven't dropped me yet.” She smiled as she tucked one of her dark brown locks behind her ear and turned to Cas’ date. “You must be Michael.”

“And you must be the beautiful bride,” he took her hand and laid a kiss to the back of it.

“Beautiful,” she turned to Cas and smirked, “I like him.” Her eyes flitted to Dean, “But I’m still going to have to give you the speech.” She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, “You hurt my big brother and they will never find your body.” She leaned into him, “I’m a nurse, so trust me when I say I know all the good ways to dispose of a body.”

“Han,” Castiel hissed and Dean just waved him off, clearly amused by his sister’s speech.

The Alpha smiled at her, “I promise, Hannah, I won’t hurt your brother.” He smiled over at Cas, “He’s too special to me.”

“Okay,” she grinned as she slapped his shoulder. “Now that that's taken care of and out of the way, come meet the rest of the family.”

“One down eight to go,” Dean whispered so only Cas could hear as he wrapped his arms back around the Omega’s waist.

Castiel gave him a small smile before turning back to his sister “Hey, Hah,” he started waiting until he had her attention before he continued. “Where’s Dick?” Cas looked around the bar once again, thinking maybe he missed him when he had glanced around before. 

“Working,” she let out a loud drawn out sigh, rolling her eyes as they started to walk over towards the bar where everyone else was already gathered. “You know how big of a workaholic he is. They were having some kind of problem with permits. Anyways,” she waved her hand dismissively, “He’ll be down shortly.” 

Hannah sidled up to the bar, “Look who's here,” she sing-songed as she motioned to Cas and Dean.

“Cassie!” Gabriel cheerily called out as he untangled himself from one of the swing seat. 

Castiel smiled, “Gabriel how many times have I told you not to call me Cassie?”

Gabriel sauntered up to them and his eyes widened. “Holy hell! You really do have yourself an Alpha.” The Beta shook his head, “I wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t seeing it,” he took a deep breath, “or smelling it for myself.”

“An Alpha? Are you sure he’s not a bloody vampire?” An amused British accent added in from behind them as the man tapped the side of Cas’ throats that Dean had marked.

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to the new comer. “Hello, Balthazar, it’s good to see you again.”

Castiel looked back to Dean, “Michael these are my cousins Balthazar and Gabriel. Gabriel, Balthazar, this is my boyfriend, Michael.”

“Nice to meet you, Michael,” Gabriel held out his hand and Dean shook it, then reached for Castiel’s other cousin’s hand.

Dean nodded at them, “Nice to meet you two as well.”

A pretty redhead came up and hugged Castiel from behind, “Long time no see, Cas. How are you?”

He shifted to face her, “I’m doing good, Anna, how are you?”

She shrugged with a huge smile on her face, “Can’t complain.” She looked past Cas to Dean, “So this is the infamous Michael?” She elbowed Castiel in the side playfully. “The Alpha underwear model I’ve heard so much about from Hannah.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his sister, and she grinned. “What? Hey, you’re the one dating an Alpha.” She giggled, “You ‘I-will-never-ever-date-an-Alpha’ and has been with one for _eight_ months now! That’s big news Cas.” She took a sip of her mojito, “And you know I’m a notorious gossip, just like you.” 

The brunette standing on the other side of Hannah laughed. “I’m happy for you, Castiel.” She glanced over to Dean and looked him up and down, “You're one lucky guy.”

Cas shook his head and snorted, “Thank you, Hael.” He looked to Dean. “Michael, meet Anna and Hael, Hannah’s bridesmaids.” Dean said his ‘hellos’ and kissed both their hands. Castiel tapped Dean's arm. “Would you like to get a drink now?”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the temple before wrapping his arm around him, “Sure, Babe, lead the way.”

The collective ‘Awwwwwws’ had Castiel rolling his eyes. “Good, you're gonna need it to survive this group.”

“And you haven’t even met Mom and Dad yet,” Hannah whispered as she bumped against both their shoulders and looked across the bar at their parents who were talking to a member of the staff.

“Don’t remind me,” Castiel mumbled as he eyed them warily.

“Sweetheart,” Dean tightened his hold on Cas. “We’ve been together for eight months. I’m ready to meet your parents and get their blessing. But first let’s get that drink, okay?”

“Keep him,” Hannah mouthed enthusiastically with two thumbs up as he and Dean walked over to the bartender.

“I think it's going well,” Dean leaned against the bar and grinned at Cas, “don't you?”

“I do,” he nodded before letting out a low sigh. “But you still have to meet my parents,” he murmured as he chewed harshly on his bottom lip. 

“Don’t,” Dean reached up and brushed his thumb against the Omega’s lip drawing it from between his teeth. “You’re gonna draw blood, Cas. And don’t worry about me meeting your parents, I’ll charm the hell out of them, just like I did you.” Dean flashed Cas a thousand watt smile, making him smile and laugh softly.

“What can I get you?” A pretty blonde haired bartender asked with a wide grin, clearly having overheard their interaction.

“Jameson neat,” Dean glanced over at Cas.

“And you?” She turned to the Omega also.

Castiel grinned back at her as he replied, “I’ll have the same, please.”

“Coming right up.” She grabbed two glasses and the bottle of whiskey, pouring about three fingers in each glass and passing it to them.

“Calm down,” Dean coaxed as he reached over and took Cas’ hand in his. “I can smell the nervousness coming from you in waves. It’s going to be fine Cas, I promise.”

Cas glanced over at his Mom and Dad again, “How can you be so sure?”

Dean shrugged, “Because, like I told you, I’m gonna charm the hell out of them.”

Castiel let out a loud bark of laughter, “Cocky ass Alpha.”

Dean quirked a brow, “I think you mean _fine_ cocky ass Alpha.” He moved closer to the Omega and captured Cas’ lips in a surprise kiss. Dean swallowed the shocked gasp that came from the Omega as he licked his way inside his mouth. He wound his arms around Cas, and the Omega sighed relaxing into his hold as Dean continued to kiss him. Pulling back with a smile he whispered against Cas’ lips, “Much better. Now you smell like happy, sated Omega.” 

“So,” Castiel picked up his drink and took a sip, still slightly dazed from the Alpha’s kiss. “You ready to get the ‘meet the parents’ portion of the evening out of the way?”

“Sure am.” Dean picked up his drink and motioned in front of them, “Lead the way.”

Castiel slowly walked around the bar and slowed even more the closer they got. Dean placed his hand in the small of Cas’ back and gave him a gentle encouraging push to get him walking faster. “We got this Cas,” he whispered as they approached.

Castiel stopped behind them and cleared his throat, “Mother, Father.” Zachariah and Naomi turned to face them.

“Castiel,” Naomi gave him a small smile. “You're here. You were late,” she chided.

“I’m sorry I-”

“That was my fault,” Dean cut him off. Naomi and Zachariah turned their attention to him. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I was sort of nervous about meeting you and Mr. Novak.” He held out his hand, “Michael Remington.” Zachariah shook his hand firmly and when Naomi took it Dean kissed hers. 

“It’s quite all right,” Zachariah soothed. “I remember, very clearly, having a case of the nerves when I met Naomi’s parents. We know how it is.” 

She smiled at her husband before looking back at Castiel and Dean. “I’m just glad Castiel has _finally_ decided to introduce us.”

“Mother,” Cas groaned. “Eight months isn't _that_ long.”

“It is when you’re serious,” she glanced to his neck and sniffed the air. “And clearly it is. Your Alpha marks you, and the two of you practically smell mated.”

Castiel blushed and Dean choked on his drink. _Had they scent marked each other that much?_

Zachariah barked a hearty laugh at their reactions. 

“Sorry about that,” Dean mumbled clearly embarrassed. 

“Don’t be,” Zachariah chimed in. “I was so worried our Castiel would never find himself an Alpha with whom he could to properly settle down.” He raised his glass to Dean, “Let’s say we’re, both, a bit relieved.”

“So, Michael,” Naomi took a sip of her margarita and took him by the arm. “Tell us all about yourself, and modeling. I know nothing about modeling, and I’m very interested in exactly what it entails in being an underwear model.”

Castiel tossed back the rest of his drink and watched as Dean did the same. He took the empty glass from his hands and nodded toward the bartender, “I’ll get us another.”

“Okay, Sweetheart,” Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be here getting to know your Mom and Dad.” 

Castiel walked over to where he and Dean had ordered their drink, sighing as he leaned against the bar and waited. “Hello, Castiel.” He suppressed a shiver, and not the good kind, at the sound of his ex’s voice.

Cas turned his head to the side, “Hello, Luc.”

A smile spread across Lucifer’s face. “Long time no see, Castiel. I have missed you.” Cas took a deep calming breath but the smell of oak moss and clover filled his nose. He used to love the scent of the Beta so much, but now it made him want to gag.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Cas replied coolly as he tapped his fingers on the bar top.

Luc ignored his tone and kept the conversation going. “I hear you’re with an Alpha now? An _Alpha_ , Castiel? You don’t even date Alphas.” He lifted his drink to his lips then paused, “Which kind of leads me to believe that you’re not _really_ dating him.” He took a sip of his martini, “Did you hire him to come with you Castiel?”

“What?” Cas croaked as he stiffened, trying to control his emotions, and his scent. “What the hell would make you think something like that? Say something like that? Really, Luc?” Cas shook his head, “That’s low. Even for you.”

Lucifer shrugged, “Am I right Castiel? Did you hire this Alpha to play house with you? To make me jealous? I mean the way you let him paw at you in public, that kiss by the bar was indecent.”

“Well you think a lot of yourself don’t you,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “And, not that it’s your business,” Cas looked at his former lover, “I assure you that what Michael and I have is _very_ real.” He snorted, “It’s just a bit conceited that you think you’re important enough to me that you think I would go through any lengths to make you jealous.” He smiled at the bartender as she handed him his two drinks, He turned from the bar, “Gotta say, Luc, it’s just creepy that you were watching us kiss.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath, wrinkling his nose, “You smell like him.” The Beta practically growled as his eyes landed on Cas’ throat, “And you let him mark you? You let some hired whore who's been God knows where mark you in such an intimate way. To what?” Luc seethed, “What point are you trying to prove Castiel?” His tone softened as he continued, “I know you miss me too, and you want me back.”

“I’m not trying to prove anything, Luc,” he took a sip from one of the drinks and put the other back on the bar, “And really, I’m quite happy without you,” he hissed. “And don't you dare you talk about my Alpha like that.”

“Your Alpha?” Lucifer laughed, “It’s bullshit Castiel and I intend to prove it.”

Castiel jumped as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He instantly relaxed when he smelled gunsmoke and leather. “You okay, Sweetheart?” Dean asked as he nuzzled the side of Cas’ throat.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded his eyes still on Luc.

Dean kissed the mark on Cas’ throat drawing the Beta’s attention to it again. “You going to introduce me, Babe?”

“Michael, this is Luc,” Castiel met his ex’s eyes with a challenge as he said, “Luc this is _my Alpha_ , my boyfriend, Michael Remington.”

“Sorry if I don’t shake your hand but mines full.” Luc shook his drink and glared at Dean.

“That’s okay,” Dean drawled as he smirked at the jealous Beta. “So are mine,” he laughed as he scraped his teeth along Cas’ throat and gripped the Omega’s hips tight in his hands. 

Cas’ breath hitched as he smelled the slight tinge of Alpha arousal coming from Dean and jealousy coming from Luc.

“Come on,” Dean pulled Cas flush against him. “Let’s get back over there and talk to everyone while we can.” He leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear but made sure it was loud enough for Lucifer to hear. “I have plans for you tonight after we leave here.”

“Well come on.” Cas turned in Dean’s arms “Let’s go be social before you drag me back to our suite.”

Dean glanced down at the bar, “You still want these?”

“Nah,” Cas shook his head. “We have champagne chilling in the room. I can wait.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Bye, Luc.”

“Yeah, Luc,” Dean flashed him a fake smile, “see ya around.”

“Bye, Castiel,” Lucifer sneered, “bye, Mickey.”

“Michael,” Cas and Dean said in unison.

“Mh-hm, whatever you say,” Lucifer mumbled around the lip of his glass.

“Asshole,” Dean growled as they walked around the bar to join the others. “Can I punch him?”

“No,” Cas snorted and rolled his eyes, “You cannot punch him Dean.”

They joined the others and Castiel found himself having a really good time. His sister was happy, his mother and father were happy and taken by Dean. How the Alpha had won them over in such a short time he would never know. Then again, that just seemed to be Dean’s personality. He had only known the Alpha for a few days and he was, hell _had_ already fallen for him.

“Dick!” Hannah squealed. “About time you joined us.”

Dean turned to get a look at Hannah’s fiancé, he froze on the spot when he caught a glimpse of the Alpha walking towards them. He’d seen the man before, eighteen months ago to be exact, on the FBI’s evidence board. Cas’ sister was marrying none other than Alastair’s right hand man, Richard Roman, which means the wedding was the meet for the drug exchange. _Great!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> See you guys on the 9th!
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25720719)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing art. There's a link to the art page in the end notes, go check it out guys!
> 
> Happy reading guys! :)

  


  


  


  


As soon as the door to their suite closed behind them Dean held up his phone. “I should really give Sam a call. Let him know I made it here okay.” He smiled at Cas and hoped the Omega couldn’t pick up on his distress.

“Yeah you should,” Cas nodded, “so he’s not worrying about you.” He motioned to the bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower while you make your call.”

Dean stepped out on the balcony as Cas grabbed his pj’s and walked into the bathroom. He punched in Sam’s number. “C’mon, come on”,” Dean bounced up on the balls of his feet as the phone rang, “pick up alr-”

“ _Dean_?”

“Sammy,” he sighed. “You are not going to believe this…” 

After re telling his brother about his chance encounter with Roman, _Sam let out a loud frustrated groan. “Are you serious? Only you, Dean, only you could run from danger and end up right in the fucking middle of it. You need to get out of there, as soon as possible.”_

“No,” Dean bit his lip and waited for his brother’s response. 

There was a long pause. “ _What do you mean ‘no’_?”

“Just hear me out,” Dean sat down in the patio chair. “Richard Roman doesn’t know who I am. I can keep an eye on him until the wedding.” Dean leaned back in his seat and stared out at the ocean as he continued. “Cas said he had friends coming in the day of. I’m willing to bet it’s Crowley and his men. I can get all the evidence we need to bust them, Sam.” He ran his hand back through his hair, “It’s fate, I was meant to be here.”

There was another long pause, and Dean just knew Sam was calculating the risks. “ _Roman may not know who you are, Dean, but Crowley sure as hell will. You know he had you checked out and went over all the information._ “

“Well,” a smile spread across Dean’s face, “then you, Bobby, Jo and Ash, better be here on Sunday to back me up.” He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. “I’m not letting this chance slip through my fingers. I got a shot, and I’m going to take it.”

 _Sam huffed, “I’ll talk to Bobby in the morning, get back with me tomorrow. Until then, just keep playing the part of this Cas guy’s boyfriend, and be careful_.”

Dean stood and stretched, “Promise.”

“ _Talk to you soon, Dean_.”

“Later, Sammy,” Dean ended his call and slipped back into the suite.

All thoughts of the night's events and how he was going to proceed became the last thing on his mind as his eyes landed on Cas. The Omega was standing in front of the bed, his hair wet and tousled, shirtless, his pj’s bottoms slung low on his hips revealing those mouthwatering hipbones. 

“Damn,” Dean growled as he stalked towards Cas, stopping in front of him, his fingers twitched at his sides. “You make me wanna be religious.” He brought his hands up placing his fingertips on Castiel’s chest, meeting his eyes to make sure this was okay. The Omega nodded and Dean ran his hands down his chest, pausing to rub soft circles on the jut of his hipbones. “These hipbones, Cas, they make me wanna drop to my knees and praise them.” He pulled the Omega flush against him and started kissing and nuzzling Cas’ throat.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice hitched and he let out a low moan when he felt the hot wet warmth of Dean’s tongue lick a stripe up his throat. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“Mmm,” he hummed against the Omega’s throat. “You took a shower, washed off my scent.” Dean nudged at Cas’ throat with his nose, coaxing him to bear it.

Castiel let out a breathy sigh as he tilted his head. The Alpha growled his approval as he continued to mark him. “Dean,” the Omega groaned. “I-I”…”

Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s shoulders. “As crazy as it sounds I want you. God,” he sighed, “a part of me has wanted you since the night in the bar. You smelled so _damn_ good,” he purred. 

The Alpha lunged at the Omega, knocking him on his back in the middle of the bed. Dean crawled on top of him, straddling him. They stared into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. Cas reached up and gripped Dean's hair pulling him down, he rubbed his cheek against Dean’s and the Alpha leaned into the touch. Cas placed his lips by Dean's ear, “Kiss, me. Mark me.”

Dean brushed his lips gently against Cas', pulling back slightly to look into the Omega's eyes. Seeing nothing but want there, he leaned back in and captured Cas' lips once again, pressing harder. Dean ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip, nipping it gently until the Omega opened up for him. Dean took that opportunity to let his tongue explore Cas' mouth to the fullest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and threaded his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, moaning as he felt Dean's tongue sweep into his mouth.

Dean kissed him until his lips were tingling. He pulled back, breathing hard, as he looked down at Cas’ lips, red and kiss swollen, a beautiful blush on his cheeks and his hair the very definition of sex mussed. The scent of Cas’ slick enveloped them and radiated pure _need_ for the Alpha. He whined when Dean pulled back, making him smile and kiss Cas again. 

Dean licked and nibbled Cas' jawline. The Omega's hands wrapped around his body and ran up and down Dean's back, he slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, loving the feel of skin and not fabric under his palms. Cas groaned and arched up, scratching his nails down Dean's back as the Alpha placed his mark on the sensitive spot on the Omega's neck. 

Dean smiled against Cas’ neck as the enticing scent of slick grew stronger. “You like that, Omega? Does it feel good?” Dean grazed his teeth against Cas' neck before biting lightly.

“Yes…” Cas groaned again. “Feels so good, but I want, I want,” Cas gripped the bottom of Dean's shirt and started tugging. The Alpha leaned up and let Cas pull his shirt off. The Omega ran his fingers along Dean's chest, sides and abs, stopping at the beginning of his pants before letting his hands fall to his sides.

The Alpha took his turn exploring, running his hand down Cas’ chest, stopping at his nipples and pinching them in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a pleased groan from the Omega. “You like that?” Dean asked as he pinched them again.

“Yes, yes,” Cas nodded fervently, “Mmm...so much.” Dean continued his explorations running his hands all over Castiel’s bare flesh, stopping once again at his hipbones. 

“You have the most mouthwatering hipbones, Cas, I want to kiss all over them.”

“Do it! Please do it!” Cas keened. 

Dean wanted nothing more than to get his lips back on Castiel’s. He leaned back down and kissed Cas soundly, before making his way down the Omega’s body, flicking his tongue across Cas' nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down gently. Cas was panting and writhing when Dean started working on his other nipple. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he started working his way further down the Omega’s body, biting, licking, sucking, _marking_ Cas as his. Dean let out a groan of pure want as his mouth closed over Cas' hipbones. The Alpha started sucking and nibbling at them, leaving blooming bruises in his wake. 

Cas clenched the blanket, moaning. He let out a guttural breathless command. “Get back up here, Alpha.” 

Dean smiled up at Cas before he started licking and kissing his way up Cas’ body, settling back on top of him, his knees bracketing the Omega’s thighs. 

Cas surged up and attacked Dean's lips, pulling the Alpha down on top of him and tangling his fingers in Dean's hair. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and arched up into him as the Alpha ground down, rubbing their hard cocks together. The Omega gasped, and Dean swallowed it up in a heated kiss.

The Omega panted against Dean's neck. The Alpha winded an arm around Cas’ neck and ran the other hand along his side and settled it on his hip as the he ground down again, seeking gratifying friction. They started rutting faster and harder, no longer kissing, though their lips were still touching as they panted and moaned into each other's mouths. Cas ran his fingernails down Dean's back. “I want more, but, but…” 

The Alpha stopped his movements and stared down into big blue wide eyes. “We can wait until you're ready.” He rested his forehead against Cas’, “Do you wanna get some sleep now? It’s getting late.”

“Yes,” Cas murmured as Dean rolled off of him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Dean reached over and placed his hand on the Omega’s cheek. “Don’t apologize. I understand.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’, “and I don’t mind waiting. It gives me more time to _woo_ you.”

Castiel laughed softly as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I’m looking forward to that,” he whispered.

The Omega went into the bathroom to clean up while Dean got the bed ready for them. When the lights were off and they were both in bed Dean scooted closer to Cas and wrapped his arms around the Omega molding his body against his back. “This okay?” He asked softly by Cas’ ear.

Castiel snuggled back in his hold, “it’s better than okay.”

“Good,” Dean mumbled around a yawn before resting his nose in the crook of the Omega’s throat. The gentle sounds of the ocean and Cas’ breathing lulled the Alpha to sleep.

Dean woke up to an empty bed, a quick glance around the suite and he spotted Cas sitting out on the balcony. He took a quick shower, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a deep green button up before joining Cas on the balcony. The Omega was sitting in one of the wicker patio chairs his hair mussed up and damp, he had, clearly, taken a shower before going out there. Dean smiled when he noticed the sketchbook in Cas’ lap.

“Whatcha drawing?” He leaned over and glanced at the book. The Omega stopped his movements and looked up at Dean. A smile spread across the Alpha’s face when he caught sight of those big blue eyes framed by his glasses. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple before examining the sketch closer. Dean’s smile widened as he took in the picture, it was him, shooting a gun, smoke wafting up from the barrel. “Me?” His eyes met the Omega’s again, “you're drawing a picture of me, why?”

“Yes, you,” Castiel whispered as his cheeks flushed at being caught. “Because you are quite the specimen.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean laughed, amused at the Omega’s answer. “Why am I shooting a gun?” 

“You smell like cordite.” Cas grinned as he took a deep breath, “ _Pure gun smoke_.” He closed the sketchbook and sat it on the patio table.

Dean reached down and took Cas’ hands pulling the Omega up and into him, immediately nuzzling against his throat. Castiel chuckled as he threaded his finger through Dean’s hair. “Marking me again, _Alpha_?”

“Mm-hm, you need to smell like me,” Dean rumbled against his throat before pulling back and staring into Cas’ eyes. “Your turn.” Dean bared his throat, “Better hurry or we’ll be late for breakfast.” A soft purr slipped past Castiel’s lips as he nestled against Dean’s neck.

They walked into _Portofino_ , one of the resort’s restaurants that served a buffet style breakfast. Dean spotted the wedding party at the far left table by the row of large windows with the perfect ocean view.

“We’re last to arrive again,” Cas mumbled as they weaved through the tables to join the group.

“You did spend a good ten minutes marking me,” Dean side eyed the Omega with a smirk on his face, “not that I’m complaining.”

“I was just being thorough,” Cas winked saucily at him. 

“Well,” Dean gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze, “you can be _thorough_ with me anytime.”

“That was corny,” Castiel was laughing quietly as they approached the table. 

“What’s so funny?” Hannah asked with mirth in her eyes.

“Oh,” Cas shifted from foot to foot as his face reddened, “it’s nothing.”

“Sure,” Gabriel sing-songed, smirking at the bright blush spreading across Cas’ cheeks. “So, nothing is why you’re red as a tomato?” The table burst out laughing at the death glare Cas shot at his cousin.

“Come on, Sweetheart,” Dean nudged Cas’ shoulder. “Let’s get something to eat.” Castiel gave Gabriel one more dirty look before following Dean to the buffet line. 

After fixing their plates they sat down beside Gabriel and Balthazar, unfortunately that put them directly across from Lucifer. Gabriel let out a loud whistle when he saw Dean’s plate. It was loaded down with bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits covered with gravy, and three Belgian waffles drowned in maple syrup. 

Dick pointed at the massive amount of food, “Isn’t it breaking some kind of model’s law,” he teased, “to be eating like that?”

Dean had to force his body from stiffening at the sound of Dick’s voice. He couldn’t believe this was Alastair’s right-hand guy, that he was having breakfast with him, sharing idle chit-chat, joking with him. He never had a problem playing his part while undercover before, but this? This was different somehow. Dean swallowed down his nerves and answered. “I got fruit, too,” he motioned to the measly pile of strawberries on top his waffles that were swimming in syrup.

Hannah snorted, “How the hell can you eat stuff like that and stay fit enough to model underwear? I’ve gained five pound just looking at it!”

“Cas helps keep me in shape,” he winked at the Omega as he speared a syrupy strawberry with his fork. “Don’t ya, Sweetheart?”

“Oh, my God,” Hannah groaned and dropped her head onto Dick’s shoulder which was shaking with laughter.

Dean smiled sheepishly at Cas’ parents, “Sorry, Mr. Novak, Mrs. Novak.”

“Honey, I told you last night call me Naomi.” She waved him off, “And no sense in apologizing. I was young once too, you know.”

“And besides,” Zachariah added with a smirk on his face as he looked from his son to Dean. “It’s not like we all can’t see _and_ smell what you two have been up to.” He laughed loudly as the two blushed and shifted in their seats.

Lucifer cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. “Speaking of your modeling, it’s the strangest thing,” he twisted his coffee cup in his hands, “I looked up ‘Michael Remington’ and found nothing.” His cold eyes met Dean’s, “Nothing at all.”

“I don’t find that strange at all,” Dean said matter-of-factly. “As I explained to Cas’ parents last night,” he smiled at Naomi and Zachariah before continuing. “I use a stage name, I value my privacy. That’s why I also never show my face when I pose, and refuse to do runway shows. A lot of models do that,” he flashed Luc a sweet smile. “I'm flattered you looked me up though.” 

Lucifer sneered at Dean before looking back down at his plate.

The rest of breakfast passed in a haze of conversation about upcoming activities and schedules. When Dean and Cas excused themselves to go back to their suite, Hannah reminded them they were having lunch on the beach at noon, and to try not to be too late. Dean had just laughed and wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist before winking and saying ‘ _no promises_ ’.

Back in their suite Cas grabbed his sketchbook and flopped down on the couch. Dean joined him, picking the remote up off the table and started channel surfing. He was content watching some cooking show with a chef that reminded Dean an awful lot of Cas’ cousin, Balthazar. Every now and then he would hear the scratch of Cas’ pencil against the paper, it was a soothing sound, one that made him smile every single time he heard it. The Alpha glanced over at Castiel after the fourth or was it fifth episode, of Hell’s Kitchen went off. “You still working on that picture of me?”

Cas looked up from the book, “Actually, I just finished the one I started yesterday.” He turned the pad around where Dean could see.

“Wow,” a smile spread across Dean’s face. “It’s wonderful Cas, you have a gift.”

Castiel blushed as he closed the book and sat it on the side table. “Thank you.”

“You know what we should do?” Dean scooted closer to him.

“What?” Cas asked as a small smirk spread across his lips.

“Makeout,” Dean whispered as he leaned over brushing his lips against Cas’ throat, breathing in deep. He let out a low groan when his nostrils were filled with what was quickly becoming his favorite scent, _Chocolate and Coffee_.

“Dean,” Cas breath hitched.

“Hmm?” The Alpha hummed as he opened his mouth and grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

“I think, uh, we uh, we’re gonna-” Castiel stammered.

“What was that?” He asked as he trailed kisses along the Omega’s sharp jawline. Castiel opened his mouth to try again but Dean sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and began to nibble on it.

“We’re gonna be late,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled as his hands began to unbutton the Omega’s shirt. “We are definitely gonna be late.” He tossed the top across the room.

Castiel kissed back with a fervent need, fumbling with the buttons on Dean’s shirt, pushing it from his shoulders when he undid the last one. They both lunged, meeting in the middle, lips crashing together as Dean maneuvered Cas into his lap before deepening the kiss. The Alpha cupped Castiel’s cheek moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced together. After a very heated make out session they broke apart panting, their lips kiss swollen and numb.

“Damn,” the Alpha laughed softly as he rested his forehead against Cas. “The things you make me feel.”

“Feeling mutual,” Cas whispered before he licked his lips and glanced at his watch. “We need to get our swimming trunks on and head down to the beach. We’re already late.”

Dean laughed as he helped Cas stand, “Of course we are.”

Hannah gave Castiel a knowing smile when he and Dean arrived over thirty minutes late, which made him blush and Dean shrug. They sat down beside Hannah and Dick on their large beach blanket under the huge umbrella. 

“Hey, Han,” Cas leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Where’s Mom and Dad?”

“Come on, Cas,” she snorted. “You know Mom she hates the heat. She set the beach picnic up for, how was it she put it,” Hannah furrowed her brows in thought, “Oh, I remember, and I quote, ‘for the young folk’.”

Castiel laughed as he reached for one of the picnic baskets. “What did she put together for us _young folk_?” He asked as he began to pilfer through the basket.

Dick took a sip of wine before answering, “Gourmet bread and crackers, a variety of cheeses, fruits, and each basket has a bottle of wine and two glasses.” 

Cas placed the basket between him and Dean and they nibbled on the various foods and drank a glass of wine while they conversed with Hannah and Dick. 

“So, Dick,” Dean popped a cube of cheese in his mouth. “What is it you do?”

“Nothing as luxurious as underwear modeling,” he grinned and winked at Dean. “I’m the manager of daily affairs of Morningstar Constructions.” A shrill ring sounded from beside Dick and he sighed, “Speaking of work.” He picked up the cell, “I gotta take this.” He kissed Hannah on the cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Hannah nodded and Dick stood up and started walking towards the hotel.

She shook her head and sighed, “All work and no play.”

Dean downed the rest of his wine and sat the glass down by Dick’s. “Hey, Sweetheart,” Cas turned to him. “I’m going to go for a swim, give you and your sis some time to gossip about me.” He shot them a wink.

“Cocky, Alpha,” Castiel snorted.

Dean took off his tank top and laid it down by Cas before picking up a bottle of sunscreen and handing it to the Omega. “Think you could get my back, Cas?” Dean wrinkled his nose, “I don’t want to freckle anymore, I think I have plenty.”

“I happen to really like your freckles,” Castiel admitted as he slathered him down with sunscreen. Dean flashed him a smile over his shoulder as Cas massaged in the lotion making sure every inch of Dean’s back was covered before laying the bottle back down. “There,” he gave Dean’s arm a gentle squeeze, “you’re all set to go.”

“Thanks, Babe,” he gave Cas a chaste kiss on the lips before getting up and walking down to the water.

“Damn, Cas,” Hannah shook her head. “Never thought I’d see the day?”

“What day?” Cas cocked his head and gave her a confused look.

A large smile spread across her face. “The day my big brother fell in love.”

“Oh,” Cas whispered. “Oh!” His eyes widened when he realized just how _true_ that statement was.

She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t already know that?” He didn’t answer. Instead he stared at Dean who was walking along the water's edge, letting it lap up onto his feet. “My God you didn’t.” She kissed him on the cheek, “I love you Cas, but you sure can be dense sometimes.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled as he shoved her shoulder gently with a smile, causing her to giggle.

“Hey, guys,” Anna said as she and Hael flopped down on the large blanket with Cas and Hannah. “Whatcha guys talkin’ about?”

“Boys,” Hannah replied in a dreamy sigh as she fluttered her eyelashes playfully. 

“Dork,” Hael snorted as she pulled one of the picnic baskets closer to get the bottle of wine.

“Speaking of boys,” Anna nodded at the beach towards Dean. “All I gotta say is _damn Cas_ you are one lucky Omega. He is smokin’ hot.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hael agreed as she poured her and Anna a glass of wine.

“He’s okay,” Hannah teased, earning an eyeroll from her brother.

“Oh, he’s more than _okay_ ,” Hael purred as she passed Anna a glass. “I mean look at him,” they all watched as Dean treaded water, before standing and running his fingers through his wet hair. “That’s one hundred percent Alpha right there.”

“Mm-hm,” Anna hummed as she took a sip of wine. “Definitely underwear model material.”

“How I would love to see some of his photo shoots,” Hael sighed. Castiel narrowed his eyes and watched Hael and Anna watch Dean with a look of lust in their eyes. He had to bite back a growl, no one but him should look at Dean like that.

“Okay, girls, enough lusting after my brother’s Alpha.” Hannah quirked an amused brow at him and leaned over to whisper, “Put away the claws. I can smell your jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous,” he hissed blushing brightly as the three other Omegas gave him a knowing smile.

“Wow, which one of you are putting off the jealous vibes.” Gabriel crinkled his nose as he sat down by Hael.

“Seriously,” Balthazar waved his hand in front of his face and he plopped down in between Hannah and Cas. “We could smell it all the way over at the bar.”

“That would Cas, he got a little…” Hannah smirked, “ _territorial_ over Anna and Hael checking Michael out.”

“Can you blame them?” Gabriel pointed at the Alpha. “He’s hot Cas, and I’m straight,” Balthazar laughed and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Well, straight-ish, and I would so let him bang me like a drum.”

“Would everyone quit talking about how hot _my_ Alpha is!” Castiel growled. The growl quickly turned into a gasp and his cheeks flushed at what he had said.

“ _Your Alpha_?” Balthazar teased. “I do believe my dear cousin is in love.”

“I concur brother,” Gabriel nodded in agreement.

“Gabe, Zar, bite me.” Cas groused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kinky,” Gabriel bounced his eyebrow up and down. “But I think I will leave that to _your_ Alpha.” 

They all burst out laughing and Castiel glared at them all as he huffed, “You guys suck.”

“Awww,” Hannah wrapped him up in a hug. “You love us anyway though.” 

“So, Cas,” Gabriel took a sip of his drink. “Me and Zar had a very interesting conversation with Luc at the bar.” Cas groaned at the mention of his ex’s name and Hannah snorted against his shoulder. “Do you know he’s actually telling everyone that Michael’s a hooker?” Gabe asked nonchalantly, like he was enquiring about the weather.

“What?!” Hannah and Cas shouted in unison.

“Oh, yeah,” Zar nodded. “He seems pretty damn sure about it, too.”

“He may have told me and Hael that last night at the welcome party,” Anna confessed, “but we shrugged it off, we all know better, Cas.”

“I can’t believe he’s actually telling people that,” Castiel seethed.

“You know it’s just jealousy talking.” Gabe patted him on the shoulder, “We can all tell you're crazy about Michael, and that he feels the same way. Hell, anyone that spends more than five minutes with the two of you can tell that.” 

Cas gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass and stood up. “I need something stronger,” he nodded and headed to the beach bar. 

The bartender flashed him a smile as he approached. “What can I get ya?”

“Jameson, neat,” Castiel replied, smiling back.

“Coming right up,” she nodded and made his drink, passing it to him and taking payment before moving on to the next customer. 

“Well, hello, Castiel,” Lucifer slid up beside him. “Fancy runnin’ into you here,” he purred.

“Luc,” Cas growled.

“What’s with the attitude,” he asked as he moved closer to Castiel. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Luc,” he turned to face the man. “Maybe I’m pissed you're telling everyone that my Alpha is a hired whore!”

“You know it’s true, I know it’s true.” Lucifer took a sip of his scotch and smiled at Cas, “I’m flattered really.” 

“What,” the Omega furrowed his brows, “what the hell are you talking about, Luc.”

“I know you just brought him to make me jealous,” he said matter-of-factly. “And if it makes you feel better it's working.” His eyes slide to Cas’ throat, “The thought of some other man, an Alpha at that, touching you,” Luc placed his hand on Castiel’s, “when it should be me…”

“Don’t,” Cas spat and his pulled his hand from Luc’s hold. “Don’t. You. Touch. Me.”

A moment of hurt flashed across Lucifer’s face before he hardened his features. “I want you back, Cas.” He leaned down into the Omega’s face, “And I _intend_ to get what I want.”

“Everything okay here?” Dean snarled as he stepped in between Cas and Luc. He looked over his shoulder at Cas, “You good, Babe?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded and tossed back his whiskey, slamming his glass on the bar top. “I’m ready to go.”

“Sounds good to me,” he wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist “We got a little over an hour until the rehearsal and I need to take a shower to get the salt off my skin.” Dean placed a kiss to Cas’ throat before darting his tongue out and licking a stripe up it, marking him in front of Lucifer. “And I thought you might like to join me.”

“You know I would, _Alpha_ ,” Castiel purred as he nuzzled against Dean. 

“Let’s go then,” he winked at Luc. “See you later, Link.”

“It’s Luc,” the Beta snapped.

“Mm-hm, whatever,” Dean called over his shoulder. He pulled Cas closer and growled. “God, I hate him. You sure I can’t punch him?”

Cas chuckled against his shoulder, the stress bleeding out of him as he took in Dean’s scent mixed with the smell of the ocean. “Yes, Dean, no punching my ex. It would put a damper on my sister’s wedding.”

All in all the rehearsal went well. Dick and Hannah got a view of the place where they were getting married for the first time. It was a beautiful white canopy set up right by the ocean. 

They met the preacher that would be marrying them, and they did a full run through. Seeing Hannah smiling at Dick as the preacher told them this would be the part where they would read their vows, made Dean’s heart ache for her. This man has deceived her. Dean knew there was no way Hannah knew what kind of man Dick Roman really was, and finding out was going to break her heart. Dean couldn’t help thinking that Hannah was lucky to have a brother like Cas. He’d be there for her when Dean had to do his job and take Roman into custody. Taking him in would be an even sweeter pleasure knowing how he was using Cas’ sister. Gave him more of a reason to make the bastard pay for hurting an innocent woman as well as all the people he damaged running friggin’ drugs. 

Another thing that was hard for Dean to stomach, was watching Cas walk down that aisle with his ex, in the Alpha’s opinion Luc had been far too handsy, looking for any excuse to touch Castiel. At one point he put his hand on the Omega’s hip and gave it a squeeze. Aggression surrounded Dean like a toxic cloud, Naomi reached over and patted his knee a sharp look on her face, and Dean knew the older Alpha understood his anger.

After the run through, they all made their way to the poolside _Seaside Grill_ , for the rehearsal dinner Dean marked Cas again before they joined the others. He touched him every place Luc had, removing the Beta’s scent. And once again making a comment about how bad he wanted to punch the ass-hat Beta, only for Cas to smile at his possessive marking and tell him ‘no’ again.

Once they were seated at their table, Hannah and Dick said they had an announcement to make. Dick cleared his throat and stood up. “Hannah and I want to thank you all for being here with us.” He smiled down at her, “And we wanted to let everyone know that we have decided against a Bachelor and Bachelorette party.” 

Everyone laughed at the collective ‘boos’ that came from Gabe, Zar, Anna, and Hael. 

“Anyway,” Dick continued, “Hannah and I have decided that we want to spend a day exploring the resort before we enter into married life. So,” he grinned widely at everyone. “It’s a free day for you tomorrow.” He smirked at Dean and Castiel. “Michael, Cas, do at least try to leave your room for a little while, if only to eat.” Laughter filled the table once again. If Dean didn’t know what kind of man he _really_ was he would like Dick Roman.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear. “Perfect day for me to start wooing you.”

“I think I would like that,” Castiel grinned ear to ear, “very much.”

The rehearsal dinner was going well until the conversation turned to the topic of jobs. Cas was explaining to Anna and Hael what exactly it was he did when Naomi sighed loudly cutting him off. “Now that you have gotten yourself an Alpha maybe he can talk you into quitting that silly job of drawing cartoons and find yourself a _real_ job that puts that art degree of yours to use.”

“I absolutely agree, Castiel,” Zachariah added. “You truly are wasting your potential, son. Maybe that Alpha of yours can help you see reason. You think you could do that, Michael?” 

Dean felt Castiel stiffen beside him and could smell the acidic scent of discomfort rolling off him in waves. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked incredulously. “Why would I want to push him into something he would hate doing when right now he’s doing something he enjoys? Better yet,” Dean continued his voice rising slightly in volume. “Why the hell would I be trying to control him? He’s his own man, can make his own decisions.” 

Naomi started at Dean’s tone and was on the verge of retorting when Dean forestalled her by holding up his hand as his other reached for Cas’. 

The Alpha threaded his fingers through the Omega’s and when their palms pressed together he gave Cas’ hand a comforting squeeze as he smiled over at him. “I want a mate that's happy. And if drawing cartoons is what makes him happy, then so be it. What he does is so much more than that though. Excuse me if you think I’m being disrespectful, but,” his eyes narrowed as he looked from Naomi and Zachariah. “Have either of you _seen_ anything your son has created? Do you guys know how talented he is?” He huffed a bitter laugh as he watched Naomi and Zachariah squirmed in their seats looking anywhere but towards Dean or Cas. “That's what I thought.” He shifted to face Cas, “You ready to go, Sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Castiel whispered before looking over at his sister. “Han, Dick, you have a lovely day tomorrow.”

She smiled at Cas, “You too.”

Dean stood and held his hand out to Cas, “I hope everyone has a good evening.” He gave the table a curt nod before they left, leaving the table in stunned silence.

Castiel didn’t say a word until the elevator closed behind them. “You didn’t have to do that,” he told Dean.

“Are you kidding?” Dean turned to face him. “You are amazing, Cas, and they need to look past their high society bullshit.” He took the Omega’s hands in his, “I don’t care if this is fake.” He squeezed Cas’ hand’s gently, “You are so talented, _that_ isn’t fake, and they need to see that.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas muttered as his thoughts began to roam.

“Any time, Cas.” Dean sighed as he looked down at his feet.

The door to their suite snicked shut behind them. “What if I don't want it to be fake anymore,” Cas mumbled. The realization of just _how much_ he wanted Dean, wanted something ‘real’ had hit him in the elevator when the Alpha had referred to their situation as ‘fake’.

Dean turned to Castiel, a look of yearning on his face, one that made the Omega think maybe Dean had been having those same exact thoughts. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Cas’ voice rose with each word, “what if I don't want this to be fake anymore.”

“God, neither do I,” Dean’s inner Alpha howled as he crossed the small space between them and cupped the Omega’s face in his hands. “I want you, all of you,” he rested his forehead against Cas’ and ran his hands down his back, “to be _mine_ I want to be yours.”

“I wanna be yours, I want you, too.” His lips brushed Dean’s as he spoke, “But I don’t want to, I’m not ready for you to...” 

“Knot you,” Dean finished in a whisper.

Cas sighed and nodded, “I’m not ready, just yet. But,” he nuzzled at the Alpha’s throat. “I’m ready for everything else.”

“Oh, really,” Dean smiled and walked Cas back to the bed. He stripped the Omega methodically and gently like the gift he was, before hurriedly ridding himself of his own clothes and joining Cas on the bed.

Dean kissed a trail down Castiel’s body, stopping when he reached his rock hard cock, taking it in his hand and sucking at the tip causing the Omega to buck up into Dean’s mouth. The Alpha hummed and swallowed Cas down, he bobbed up and down running his tongue along the slit on each pass up, licking away the pre-come that gathered there driving the Omega wild with want. 

When Cas was quivering and begging for more Dean slipped between his legs and nudged them apart. He spread the Omega’s ass cheeks and groaned when he saw the quivering pucker leaking slick. Dean leaned in and nipped at his thighs before spreading his ass cheeks even wider and delving in. He began lapping at Cas’ hole in long strokes, Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as the Omega’s flavor exploded on his taste buds. _Goddamn, he tastes sweeter than he smells!_ He grabbed Cas’ cheeks harder and pressed deeper, plunging his tongue in, eating the Omega out with an intense hunger.

Castiel keened and rocked back trying to take Dean’s tongue further into his body. Slick was pouring out of him, causing Dean to growl as he savored the taste on his tongue. His inner Alpha preened at how much slick Cas was producing, all from being turned on by _him_. It covered Castiel’s thighs, it coated his own face as it ran down his neck and onto his chest. Dean loved how it was covering him, surrounding him with the Omega’s scent. He loved how Cas was moaning and falling apart above him.

“Alpha,” Cas gasped lightly, “I’m so close.” 

Dean pushed his tongue deeper and wiggled it around causing Cas to groan low and dirty. “Oh De- Dean, you need to stop,” he panted, “I’m gonna come, and I don’t wanna come on your tongue. I wanna come on your cock.”

Dean growled as he sat back on his haunches and watched the shiny ambrosia glisten on Cas’ thighs. He licked his lips and leaned forward to lap it off. Once he had cleaned Cas thoroughly, he prowled up the Omega’s body pulling him into a dirty kiss. Cas moaned and his eyes fluttered as he tasted the sweet tang of his slick on Dean’s lips and in his mouth.

Dean skated his hands along Cas’ sides and gripped his thighs, pulling the Omega’s hips up off the bed so he could rut his hard cock against him. Dean dipped his fingers into the crack of Cas’ ass, running them across his slick hole, feeling it flutter at his touch.

Dean pushed two fingers in and the Omega moaned, “Oh, yes, Alpha,” the sound of it music to Dean’s ears.

“God, Cas,” the Alpha lunged down and latched onto Cas’ throat and growled against his skin, breathing in deep. “You taste and smell so damn good. I want you so bad, can I have you?”

“Yes,” Cas groaned, his hand gripping in Dean’s hair, his cock twitched and dripped precome on his stomach at the thought of Dean fucking him. But first he wanted to taste him, tease him, bring him to the edge. 

Cas placed his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders and gave them a gentle nudge, “Lay down,” he whispered. 

Dean gave him a quizzical look before nodding and rolling off of him, lying on his back next to Castiel. 

The Omega slid down Dean’s body and glanced up at him through hooded lashes. He reached for the Alpha’s cock with a grin stretching his lips and a happy glint in his eye, he took the hard flesh in his hand. He firmly stroked the shaft, his mouth focusing on the head as he licked, kissed, and sucked it into his mouth. He worked Dean over until he was panting and writhing on the bed.

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped, “my knot is starting to swell.” Cas tentatively took his other hand and gently massaged the beginnings of Dean’s knot as he took more of the Alpha’s cock into his mouth. 

Castiel slipped his lips off Dean, “You like that, Alpha? Me stroking your long thick cock,” he let his hand slide up and down the spit soaked shaft, “while I work you knot.” He gave Dean’s knot a gentle squeeze on each pass down. “Are you gonna come for me?” Cas purred as Dean thrust up into his hand. “Are you gonna mark me?” He darted his tongue out and lapped away the precome gathered at the head.

“I want you, Cas, I want to fuck you,” Dean’s hips stuttered. “I _need_ to fuck you. Get up here,” Dean growled and Cas gave his knot a teasing squeeze in response before he crawled up Dean’s body and claimed the Alpha’s lips. Dean deepened the kiss until he was panting against the Omega’s lips. “Lay on your back, Cas.” 

The Omega quickly complied, completely turned on by how the Alpha’s voice quaked with utter need for him.

Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs before running his hand between the Omega’s ass cheeks using his slick to coat his cock. They locked eyes as Dean pressed the head of his cock against Cas’ rim and slowly pushed in, bottoming out in one long thrust. The Omega’s back bowed off the bed, his inner muscles tightened around Dean’s cock, causing him to growl and grip Cas’ hips tighter. His knot rested against the Omega’s rim as he ground his hips, the tip of his cock rubbed against Cas’ prostate. Castiel whined and pushed back a little, his cock rock hard and dripping precome.

“God, Cas,” Dean moaned as he looked down at his knot pressed against the Omega’s hole. “I want to knot you so bad,” he rolled his hips again. “I can wait though. We have plenty of time for that. But,” he pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in making Cas keen. “I’m still going to pump you full of come.” Dean set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of the Omega.

“Yes! Oh God! Yes, Alpha,” Cas panted. “Come in me, mark me, I want to feel it, _feel_ you.”

Those words drove Dean’s inner Alpha wild. “God, I’m so close.” He fucked Cas roughly, wanting so badly to knot the Omega but fighting the urge, Cas wasn’t ready and he would wait until he was. “I’m going to come.” 

Cas nodded quickly, gasping out, “Me too, Dean.” 

One of the Omega’s fists clenched the blanket as the other reached between their bodies to stroke himself hard and fast. Dean wrapped his hand around his knot and began to massage it as he rocked into Cas. The Omega groaned and shot his release in thick globs onto his stomach, a fresh wave of slick gushed out of him as he orgasmed, covering Dean’s hand and knot. 

The feel of Cas’ slick covering him, and his tight hole spasming around Dean’s cock pushed the Alpha over the edge. He came hard, as deep inside Castiel as he could, wanting to mark the Omega thoroughly. The hot rush of warmth flooded Cas making him groan as Dean continued to fill him, his face pressed into the crook of the Omega’s throat. Dean growled and rutted through his release, working his knot until he spurted the last of his release into Cas’ body. The Omega keened as he felt the Alpha’s hot come pour out of him and run down his crack onto the bed without a knot to hold it in place. Dean groaned as he pulled back and sat on his haunches. He licked his lips at the sight of his seed slipping out of Cas. It was so dirty, so deliciously erotic. 

“Wow!” Cas pushed up onto his elbows to look at Dean. “That was just… _wow_.” He crinkled his nose and shook his head. “And messy, very, _very_ , messy.”

“Well,” Dean snorted, “that what the knot’s for, holds it in place.”

“Mmm,” Cas purred and he dropped back onto the pillow with a breathy sigh. “Can’t wait to feel that.” 

Dean lay down beside the Omega. They basked in their post orgasmic bliss until Castiel couldn’t stand the mess drying on his thighs any longer. He smiled over at Dean, “I’m gotta clean up.”

A low growl rumbled from the Alpha and Cas quirked a brow causing Dean to smile sheepishly at him. “I don’t like the thought of you washing my mark off you,” he mumbled as he looked anywhere but at Cas.

“Silly, Alpha,” the Omega smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I’m not going to shower, I’m just gonna clean up some.” Cas met his eyes, “You made quite the mess of me.”

“Okay,” Dean shifted and stood up, “you go clean up and I’m going to get the spare sheets I saw in the the closet and change the bed.” He wrinkled his nose as Cas got up and he saw the huge wet spot, “It definitely needs it.”

With fresh sheets on the bed and both of them clean, they snuggled together under the light cotton cover. Dean wrapped his arms around the Omega and buried his nose in his throat enjoying the smell of their mingled scents and sex. He held Cas until he fell asleep in his arms, with the Omega sleeping peacefully, Dean carefully untangled himself and slipped out of bed. Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, he quietly slipped out onto the balcony to call Sam.

“Sammy, what’s the word?” Dean heard Sam let out a long exasperated sigh.

“ _Bobby wants you to stay on this, keep an eye on Roman and get what you can on Crowley. We’re coming down to back you up and make the arrest once you get what we need._

Dean leaned against the balcony, “You don’t seem too happy about that.”

“ _Yeah, well I thought Bobby would_...”

“Pull me off of this?” Dean finished with a huff.

“ _Well, yeah,” Sam mumbled, “I thought he would see you were in danger… well more danger than usual. You’ve been made, Dean, and you're still right in the middle of it. I’m just worried, that's all_.”

”I’m not,” Dean affirmed as he looked out at the moonlight reflecting off the ocean. “You know why?”

“ _No,” Sam whispered and the tone of his brother’s voice reminded him of when they were kids and he woke Dean up because he’d had a bad dream. “Why_?”

“Because,” Dean took a deep breath drawing in the salty tang that lingered in the night air, “you're going to be backing me up and there's no one I trust more.”

“ _Dean, promise me you’ll be smart, and careful.” Dean listened as his brother blow out a deep sigh, “And if, at any point, you find yourself in danger, no matter how close you are, you will get the hell out_.”

He heard the worry in his brother’s voice. “I promise, Sammy.” Dean shifted the phone to his other ear, “I’ll be careful, I won’t be reckless.”

“ _So, how’re the wedding activities going, Michael_?”

Dean snorted at the teasing tone in his brother’s voice took on. “It’s going very well, thank you very much.”

“ _Mm-hm, and how's the hot Omega_?”

“Oh, he’s very _very_ well.” Dean smirked, “Actually, he’s sleeping. Tonight’s _activities_ wore him out.”

“ _My God, Dean,” Sam groaned. “You banged the hot Omega, didn’t you_?”

“Maybe,” Dean mumbled and pushed off the banister and flopped down in a chair. “But it wasn’t just sex, Sammy, it's more than that. _He_ means more than that to me. He’s special.”

“ _Holy shit, Dean,” Sam gasped. “You’re falling for him aren’t you_?”

“No,” Dean leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. “I think I’ve already fallen, hell, I _know_ I have.”

“ _Only you, Dean,” Sam snorted. “Only you could find your Mate in a situation like this_.”

“What can I say, Sammy,” he pushed up out of the chair. “I’m just fuckin’ lucky like that.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Not the uncomfortable kind, but the kind where Dean knew his brother was trying to choose his next words carefully. Dean stared out at the ocean and waited until he heard his brother purposely clear his throat. “ _So, uhm, when are you going to tell him? If he means that much to you, I’m sure you want him to know the **real** you, don’t you_?” 

Dean stood there thinking, unsure how to answer his brother’s question. Then Sam spoke again, changing the subject and saving him the trouble. “ _Okay, well, it’s up to you. I should know more about when we are arriving tomorrow_.” 

“Yeah.” Dean was only half listening now, still thinking about his brother’s question.

 _“Oh, and,” Sam continued, “we still have Gordon and Vic under surveillance_.”

Dean shook his head and tried to focus on the conversation, and not about ‘when’ and ‘how’ he was going to tell Cas about the _real_ him. “Good, Sam. That’s good, thanks.”

“ _Neither of them know anything about this.” Sam let out a small huff, “I’m still betting it’s Gordon, but we are watching them both to be on the safe side_.”

“I got faith in you to figure it out.” He looked through the sliding glass door at the silhouette of the sleeping Omega. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Night, Sammy.” 

“ _Goodnight, Dean_.”

Dean crept back into the suite and carefully crawled back into bed. Castiel shifted and nestled himself into the Alpha’s arms. Dean sighed and pulled the Omega flush against him. He wanted Cas. He wanted all of him and he wanted to give all of himself to Cas in return. He looked over the Omega’s shoulder and out to the ocean. He knew that in order to do that he would have to tell him who he really is, he would have to tell him everything. 

As Cas buried his nose in the crook of his throat, and he felt the warmth of the Omega in his arms. Dean made the decision right then and there, to tell him _everything_ tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> See you guys on the 11th!
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25721121)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing art. There's a link to the artist's page at the end, in the chapter notes. Go check it out guys!
> 
> Oh and there is slight NSFW art in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“Cas,” Dean reached up and ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair. “It’s time to get up, Sweetheart.”

“No,” Cas grumbled as he burrowed his face in the crook of Dean’s throat. “S’to early.”

The Alpha snorted, “I figured we could get up and see if the others are having breakfast.” He ran his hand down Cas’ back, “I know it’s a free day, but after dinner last night I really feel we should go have breakfast with them.” Dean sighed, “I’m really sorry for causing a scene last night.”

“Don’t.” Cas looked up at him, “I’ve never had anyone stand up for me like that, say the things you did.” He smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek, “It made me feel cared for.”

Dean nuzzled against him, “That’s because I _do_ care for you.”

“I know. I can feel it when you look at me, when you touch me.” Castiel leaned in and gave Dean a slow, deep, kiss. “Okay,” he reluctantly drew away, “let’s get up and see if the others are having breakfast before I change my mind and just keep you in this bed all day.”

Thirty minutes later they walked into _Portofino_ hand-in-hand looking around for anyone from the wedding party. Finally, they found the group sitting at the same table from the day before. Everyone was there, minus Cas’ parents. They quickly made their plates before joining the others.

“Cas,” Hannah grinned brightly as they approached the table.

“Hey, Han,” he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down beside her. 

“I’m honestly surprised to see you two,” Dick teased.

“Man’s gotta eat,” Dean winked, “can’t live off sex alone.”

“Eww,” Hannah crinkled her nose, “that’s my big brother you’re talkin’ about.”

Cas laughed and turned to his sister, “Where’s Mom and Dad?”

“They,” she shifted in her seat to look at Cas, “left about ten minutes ago. They had some kind of sightseeing plans.”

“Sightseeing?” Castiel shook his head and smirked. “Bet Dad’s loving that.”

“Oh, you know it.” Hannah snickered.

Dick took a drink of his orange juice and grinned at Hannah and Castiel. “He looked like a man being dragged to his execution.”

“Oh, Dick,” she shoved his shoulder playfully. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.” He raised an eyebrow and she admitted in a fit of giggles, “Okay, maybe he did.”

“Shit, I forgot to get coffee.” Cas grumbled as he moved to stand. 

Dean placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, “I got it.” He leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek before getting up. 

Many years of working for the FBI and working numerous undercover cases had made Dean’s senses very keen. So much so that he knew when he was being watched. The Alpha could feel Lucifer's eyes on his back, watching his every move as he prepped coffee for Cas. Dean wanted so badly to glare over his shoulder at the Beta and ask him ‘what the fuck he was staring at’ but instead he fixed the coffee and walked back to the table with a swagger in his step. He pressed the cup into Cas’ hand, smiling at him.

“Thanks,” Cas beamed as he brought the cup to his lips. 

“Don’t drink that,” Lucifer's hand darted across the table and wrapped it around the Omega’s. Dean had to swallow down a growl and white knuckle his seat to keep from breaking the Beta’s fingers for touching Cas.

“Wha…” the Omega pulled his hand free from Luc’s and set the coffee cup down. “What the hell, Lucifer?”

“Your coffee,” the Beta nodded towards the drink. “Michael,” he spat the name with such disdain, “he put _whole milk_ in it.” Luc shook his head and clicked his tongue, “It’s awfully _strange_ that someone you have been with the better part of a year doesn’t know how you take your coffee. I learned that on _our_ first date.”

“Oh, I know how he takes his coffee,” Dean ground out through clenched teeth. He glanced over at Cas and his facial expressions softened. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. My brain's not running on all cylinders this morning.” The Alpha smirked at him, “Because some _naughty_ Omega kept me busy up into the early morning hours.”

“Hmm, wonder what they were doing,” Gabe mumbled.

“As if you couldn’t smell it as soon as they sat down,” Anna mumbled back, and the two of them starting giggling like school children.

Dean snorted at the glare Cas was giving them. “Here, Baby,” he moved the coffee cup out of the way. “Let me make you a new cup just the way you like it,” Dean narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Lucifer as he stood up, “two sugars and a dash of coconut milk.”

The Alpha handed the new cup of coffee to Cas and he smiled at him, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Dean?” Lucifer quirked a brow and a smug smile spread across his face, “I thought his name was _Michael_.”

“Oh, yeah, well, uhhhh,” Cas floundered. 

The Alpha wrapped his arm around Cas shoulder to calm him before the scent of nervous Omega filled the restaurant. “My middle name is Michael, that’s what I use professionally, and I got use to it.” He grinned at Cas, “But my family and my lover have the privilege of using my first name, Dean.” 

“We’re practically family right,” Gabe chimed in, “because I think I like Dean better, I can call you Dean-o.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “And that's _exactly_ why I’m going to continue to go by Michael.” 

Everyone started laughing and Cas relaxed in Dean’s arms before picking up his coffee and taking a sip. He glanced around the table, “So what’s everyone's plans for the day?”

After breakfast on their way back up to the suite Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and whispered in his ear. “Seriously, Cas, I _really_ wanna punch that asshole.” The Omega’s laughter rang out through the hallway.

“So, I was thinking,” Dean turned to Cas after he closed the door to their room, “we should go swimming. You haven’t gone yet, and I thought it would be fun if we went together.”

“Okay,” a wide smile spread across Castiel’s face, “that sounds like fun.”

Dean dug his cell out of his pocket, “You get ready, I’m going to step out on the balcony and give my brother a call.”

“Sounds good,” Cas nodded and went to the drawer to get his trunks and a tank top. 

Dean drummed his fingers on the balcony rail as the phone rang.

“ _Dean, everything okay? You usually call at night_.”

“No, no everything’s fine,” he quickly assured his brother. “I was just calling earlier because I have plans this evening,” Dean mumbled as he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

“ _Hot date with the hot Omega,” Sam teased._

“I’ll have you know, it's more than that.” Dean turned and looked through the sliding glass door watching as Cas slid on his sandals. A smile spread across the Alpha’s face, “I plan on wooing him.”

“ _Wooing him?” Sam snorted, “My God, you are really gone on this guy, aren’t you_?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “I _really_ am.”

“ _Okay,” Sam chuckled. “Let’s get down to business, so you can go court your Omega_.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Who the hell says ‘court’?”

“ _Who the hell says ‘woo’?” Sam retorted._

“A classy gentleman,” Dean replied and had to move the phone from his ear because Sam’s laughter was so damn loud. “Enough laughing at your big brother, so what's the plan?” 

“ _Alright,” Sam cleared his throat. “Bobby, Jo, Ash, and I along with a small team are flying in tomorrow. We’re going to be checking in as guests at your hotel. Well, all of us but me and Jo, we’re going undercover as hotel housekeepers_.”

“You’re going undercover,” Dean giggled, “as a maid.”

“ _Not a maid,” Sam grumbled, “a hotel housekeeper_.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Sammy boy,” Dean remarked cheekily.

“ _Moving on,” Sam snapped moodily and Dean swallowed the laughter that was bubbling up. “We are going undercover as **housekeepers** so we have access to your room and can work the wedding. We plan to bug the indoor reception area right off the beach where the wedding is taking place. Makes the most sense that they’ll conduct their business there_.”

Dean hummed in agreement, “It would look the least suspicious.”

“ _Exactly!” Sam exclaimed. “I’m also going to put a wire, gun, and an on-call body camera that will fit in your suit pocket undetected, in your room.” Sam sighed, “As you know, vocal bugs are easily hidden, but, unfortunately, we won't be able to set up video with really good angles in the reception area. Too many staffers coming in and out setting up for the wedding, so we are gonna need you to get close enough to get video evidence to go along with the vocal. Think you can do that_?”

“It’s me you're talkin’ about, Sammy, of course I can,” Dean assured cockily. “And man getting a weapon will be great. I have missed mine,” he grumbled. 

_Sam huffed a small laugh, “Oh, also while we’re there another team here is going to be keeping an eye on Vic and Gordon until we find out which one of them snitched_.”

Dean nodded, “Good to know Vic and Gordon will have eyes on them, whoever it was,” Dean growled as he clenched his fists by his side, “needs to go down with the rest of these scummy bastards.”

“ _Agreed. So, I’ll get you squared away with your sidearm as soon as we get there. And,” Sam took a breath and continued, “we are going to stay close by, wait until you have what we need, and Bobby gives us the go ahead to move in for the bust_.”

“Sounds, like a plan.” Dean flashed Cas a smile when the Omega looked out at him. “I’ll be in touch tomorrow evening, you know, to make sure you guys arrived without any problems.”

“ _Sounds good, enjoy your date,” Sam sing-songed, before pausing and taking a more serious tone. “Are you going to tell him tonight, Dean_?”

“I am, just waiting for the right time.” Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Wish me luck.”

“ _Good luck. Talk to you tomorrow._ ”

“Thanks. Later, Sammy.” Dean hung up and pocketed his phone before walking back into the suite with a large smile on his face. “Let me change and we will go.”

Cas smiled back, “I'm ready when you are.”

Dean grinned over at Cas as soon as his feet hit the sand. He winked and ran down the beach and straight into the ocean. Dean dove under once he got far enough out, then popped back up shaking water from his hair. “Well, Cas,” he called out, “you gonna join me?”

Castiel smiled and waded out to where Dean stood waist deep in the water, waiting for him. The Alpha captured the Omega’s lips, kissing him. He lapped into his mouth, nipping at Cas’ plump lips as the waves crashed against them.

Dean smirked slyly before he playfully picked Cas up, the Omega yelped as Dean dumped him into the water. The Alpha laughed as Castiel floundered, trying to regain his footing. Once standing, the Omega shot him a glare. Cas’ hair was plastered to his head and Dean chuckled before Cas lunged at the shocked Alpha taking him under. They laughed, splashed, and kissed in the ocean, smiles never leaving their faces until the playfulness turned calm and they relaxed in the water, letting it carry their weight.

“See that little cove over there?” Dean nodded to a deserted looking rocky area, and bounced his brows up and down as he grinned impishly at Cas. “Let’s go see how _secluded_ it really is.”

It turned out to be _very_ secluded, not a soul around, or in sight, and Dean intended to take full advantage of that. The Alpha grinned and removed his trunks, tossing them on the nearby rocks. He arched a brow at Cas, “Your turn.”

“Are you crazy?” Castiel’s eyes widened. “What if we get caught,” he hissed as he looked around frantically. 

“Live a little, Baby,” Dean treaded water over to Cas and slipped the swim trunks off of the Omega flinging them on top of the rocks by his. He grabbed Castiel and pulled him against his body, “much better,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips before kissing him fiercely, roughly. The Alpha’s tongue darted out and licked the seam of Cas’ lips, the Omega opened, letting the Alpha in. Their tongues twisted together, Dean's hands gripped Cas’ hair. They both were panting hard as the Alpha tipped the Omega’s head back and kissed along his jaw and neck, mouthing and sucking on his Adam's apple. Dean kissed his way back up until his lips were on Cas’ once again. 

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pressing them chest to chest. The kisses grew wilder, moans became louder, the solid length of Dean's erection rubbed against the Omega’s hardened cock. Cas groaned into the Alpha’s mouth, rutting against him. Dean let go of the Omega's hair in favor of gripping his ass, urging Cas to keep grinding their cocks together.

“Dean! Oh, oh, _Alpha_ ,” Cas cried out as Dean sucked on the sensitive part of his throat where a mating bite would go, driving him wild with lust.

The Alpha growled and sunk a finger into Cas’ slick hole causing the Omega to moan happily, his back arching as he fucked himself on Dean's finger. “Another!” Cas demanded. The Alpha slid two fingers in and rubbed the Omega’s prostate, causing him to keen loudly.

“Dean! Alpha, please,” he begged breathlessly, quivering in Dean’s arms.

The Alpha slipped his fingers from Cas’ body, “I got you, Sweetheart,” he whispered by the Omega’s ear as he teased Castiel’s hole with the head of his throbbing cock before he sunk in up to the beginning of his swelling knot. A loud whine poured past the Omega’s lips as Dean let out a grunt. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as the Omega began to rock, fucking himself on the Alpha’s cock.

They found the perfect rhythm, rocking with the waves. Cas wrapped his arms tighter around the Alpha, pressing them even closer together. Dean buried his face in Cas’ throat, sucking on it, marking it for all to see, _this_ Omega was his, and he wanted _everyone_ to know it. Castiel moaned and writhed wantonly, lost in the pleasure of riding Dean's cock.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned, his knot fully swollen and resting snugly against Cas’ soaked rim. “Damn, you feel so good.” Dean’s hands tightened on Cas’ hips as he ground his cock deep in the Omega rubbing his prostate. As Cas’ muscles clenched around Dean’s cock he stilled inside the Omega pumping him full of his hot semen. The Alpha reached between them and gripped Cas’ cock, stroking it a few times pushing him over the edge, the Omega spilled his release with a shout.

Castiel let out a low purr and nuzzled against Dean’s throat. “Mmm, that was so good.”

“I agree,” Dean whispered as he nuzzled Cas back, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Wanna get our trunks back on and go grab a drink.”

Castiel smiled and nipped Dean’s bottom lip, “A drink after an orgasm like that, is just what I need.” Dean swam over to the rocks to retrieve their trunks, tossing Cas his before slipping on his own.

They walked along the beach until they came to a dock jutting out into the water topped with a grass roofed gazebo, two hammocks hung side by side from the ceiling. “This looks like the perfect place.”

“I agree,” Cas said with a smile, “very romantic.”

“That's exactly what I was going for.” Dean took Cas’ hand and led him out on the dock. “You relax in one of those hammocks and I’ll go get us a drink.”

Castiel sunk down into one of the hammocks with a sigh letting his eyes slip shut as he listened to the melodic sounds of the ocean. The Omega wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the thump of footsteps on the dock. He cracked open an eye and peered over his shoulder to see Dean approaching with a huge smile and carrying two pineapples with straws and little umbrellas sticking out of them.

The Alpha held out one of the drinks for Cas to take. He arched an eyebrow and looked up at Dean, “What the hell is that?”

“What's it look like?” Dean shook the pineapple. “It’s a fruity drink, in a fruit.”

Castiel snorted and took the drink, taking a sip. He let out a loud groan. “Oh, my God, Dean, this is amazing. What is it?”

Dean plopped down in the other hammock, “A Pineapple Paradise, it’s pineapple, blended with ice, orange juice, and coconut rum.” He took a sip of his own and hummed, “Not bad. So,” he turned to look at Cas, “how am I doing with _wooing_ you?”

“Well,” the Omega smirked around his straw, “you provided me with an amazing orgasm and a delicious drink. So, I’d say pretty good so far.”

“Only pretty good?” Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb as they stared out at the water. “Looks like I’m gonna have to step up my game.” 

A couple hours, a few more drinks, and two grumbling stomachs later, they decided to leave the comfort of the hammocks in favor of grabbing some lunch. They wound up at the _Seaside Grill_ sitting at a little table by the pool perusing the lunch menu. “So,” Dean peeked up over his menu, “wanna get an appetizer?”

Cas hummed and arched an eyebrow, “Whatcha got in mind?”

“How about the,” Dean furrowed his brows and looked back down at the menu, “fresh basil, tomato and cheese flatbread. We can tell them to go easy on the cheese, so it doesn’t upset your stomach.”

The Omega smiled and reached over placing his hand on Dean’s, “That sounds good.”

The waiter came and took their appetizer and drink order. They had just gotten their margaritas and flatbread when the scent of oakmoss and clover penetrated Cas’ nostrils, making him want to gag. Apparently, Dean had noticed the smell also, if the low growl was any indication.

“Hello, Castiel,” Lucifer crooned, completely ignoring Dean’s presence. “Mind if I join you?” He asked as he sat down.

“Actually, _we_ do,” Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand in his, threading their fingers together. “We’re on a date.”

“Please,” Luc snorted, “it’s just us here, no need to keep up false pretenses.” 

“There’s nothing _false_ about this,” Castiel bristled. “We have free time, and my Michael, being the amazing Alpha he is,” Cas smiled over at Dean, “has planned a wonderful romantic day for us.” His eyes narrowed as they met Luc’s, “Your presence is putting a damper on that.”

“I use to plan romantic days for us, remember, Cas?” Luc sighed nostalgically before a lecherous smirk spread across his lips. “Most times we never left the bedroom.” The sharp scent of annoyed, jealous Alpha hung heavy over the table, causing Lucifer’s smirk to grow. “Now there's no need for that, Michael, some just have better chemistry than others.”

“Oh, I agree.” Castiel took a sip of his margarita, licking the salt from his lips as he eyed Dean wantonly. “Just a few hours ago Michael made love to me in the ocean, and it was _incredible_.” A small purr resonated from the Omega, as he noticed the scent change coming from Dean, no longer bitter with jealousy, but now sweet with arousal. “Even when he’s not tying me to him with that big fat knot of his, sex with him is... it’s so primal, so passionate. There’s nothing like it.” 

“Really, Castiel? An Alpha? You _really_ expect me to believe you’re with an Alpha. Having sex with an Alpha, letting him knot you!” Luc seethed, “You can cut the shit, I know better. You never wanted to be with an Alpha so why now?” Lucifer took a deep calming breath, his tone changing from angry, to soft and sweet as he spoke again. “I’m willing to overlook this little tryst.” He leered at Dean, “So let’s stop this little game. Castiel,” he turned back to the Omega, “you know I still want you, and I know deep down you want me too.”

“Doesn’t seem that way to me,” Dean spat. “Do you see the marks on his throat? Those are _mine_. He’s _mine_.”

“You see, Castiel,” Luc pointed over at Dean. “Look how possessive he is, and this is a fake relationship. Just imagine how he would be if this was real!” His eyes met Cas’, “It’s exactly why you never wanted an Alpha.”

“You’re right Luc, I never wanted an Alpha before.” Cas reached up and ran his fingers over the marks on his throat. “But things change,” he moved his hand from his neck and reached for Dean’s lacing their fingers together again. “I can’t imagine not having his mark on me, not being surrounded by the scent of cordite and leather. That may seem like possessiveness to you Luc, and yeah,” Cas shrugged, “I’ll admit, I use to think that way too, but that was before I met my Michael. I don’t feel owned by him, I feel wanted, _needed_. And you know what? It doesn’t matter what his secondary gender is. I’ve fallen for him, _for him_. He just happens to be an Alpha.” Cas’ eyes turned cold and stormy as they narrowed. “And what we feel for each other is one hundred percent real.”

“Whatever you say,” Lucifer rolled his eyes and snorted. “I’m still not buying it, Castiel. And I will…”

“Castiel! Michael!” Naomi called out cutting Luc’s next words off. She and Zachariah walked over to the table. “Lucifer,” she gave the Beta a tight lipped smile, then turned her attention back to her son and his boyfriend. “Do you mind if we join you? Your father and I need to talk to both of you.”

“Of course, Mom,” he nodded. “Of course you and Dad can join us.”

Dean motioned to the empty chairs, “In fact we would be delighted if you did.”

“Thank you boys, such sweet gentlemen.” She looked over at Lucifer, “You don’t mind if we steal them away do you?”

“Not at all, Mrs. Novak, I was just leaving anyway.” Luc stood and shook Zachariah’s hand then gave Naomi a kiss on the cheek, before he glanced at the Omega. “I’ll see you later, Castiel.” He flashed a false smile, then turned and left the restaurant. 

Naomi smirked as she sat down, “You two looked like you could use a break from Lucifer.” 

“Mh-hm,” Zachariah hummed his agreement. “I could smell your aggression the moment we reached the bar area, Michael.”

“Sorry about that,” Dean mumbled embarrassedly, running his hand across the back of his neck. “He just knows how to bring out the best in me.”

“May I?” Naomi asked pointing at their appetizer. 

“Of course,” Dean pushed the plate closer to her.

She smiled at him and picked up a piece of the flatbread. “Do you two know the rumor Luc is spreading around?”

“Mom, Dad,” Castiel groaned, “everything Lucifer is saying is…”

Naomi cut him off with a wave of her hand, “Total bullshit, oh, Honey, we know that.” Cas’ eyes widened, not use to hearing his Mother cuss. “I can tell by the way that you two look at each other that you’re head over heels in love. Luc he just,” Naomi let out a long sigh and met her son’s eyes, “hasn’t gotten over you.”

Dean and Cas shifted in their seats as Zachariah helped himself to some of the appetizer before speaking. “Who can blame him our Castiel is amazing.” His wife smiled at him nodding in agreement.

“Mom, Dad,” Cas whined, clearly embarrassed, and a little shocked by their praise.

“It’s true, Castiel,” she reached for a napkin wiping her hands clean. “Your father and I owe you an apology. We have always been particularly hard on you, but this past year...” Naomi trailed off shaking her head and twisting the napkin in her hands. “Anyway, what Michael said to us last night…”

“I’m sorry about that,” Dean blurted out cutting the older Alpha off. “I was way out of line and…”

She reached over and placed her hand on Dean's, “It needed to be said.”

“You were right, about everything,” Zachariah admitted. “Up until last night we hadn’t seen anything Cas had created.”

Castiel looked over at his father, “What do you mean up until last night?”

“Well,” Zachariah grabbed another piece of flatbread. “Last night when we made it back to our room, we may have looked some of your work up online, and son, I was really impressed. You are very talented.”

“You truly are,” Naomi acknowledged. “We are so proud of you Castiel, no matter what you do, we will be proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered his voice cracking.

She reached over and took Cas’ hands in hers, “When we get home we plan on coming to visit you in LA. We want to see the life you have made for yourself. And,” Naomi gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I want you to draw something for me. Do you remember the family portrait we took before you moved?” 

Castiel nodded. 

“I would love,” Naomi’s eyes danced happily, “for you to put that on canvas for me, so I can hang it over the fireplace.”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded and smiled at his mother, “I can definitely do that.”

Zachariah looked down at the now empty appetizer plate, “now that we have all the touchy feely stuff out of the way, how about we order some lunch?”

Dean snorted, “I like the way you think.” Zachariah grinned and raised his hand to signal the waiter they were ready to order.

“So,” Dean started as they waited on the elevator, “I think that went well.”

“It went much better than well,” Cas pressed himself up against the Alpha’s side. “You know, except that shit with Luc.”

Dean growled and pulled the Omega closer to him, “You should just let me punch him once, Cas,” he groused as they stepped into the elevator, “that asshole needs to be knocked on his ass.”

Cas turned to face Dean, “He really does push your buttons, doesn’t he?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “He was telling you how he wanted you back and how he was willing to forgive your transgressions with me! My inner Alpha didn’t like that at all.”

“Not to mention he thinks you're a hired whore,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean snorted, “There’s that too.”

“You did get all Alpha possessive, you know.” Cas arched a brow.

“I’m sorry about that,” Dean smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

“Don’t be,” Cas purred as he ran his hands up Dean’s chest and locked them behind his neck. “Like I told, Luc,” Castiel leaned in to whisper in the Alpha’s ear, “ _I like it_.”

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas just as the elevator door opened. The Omega wiggled out of his arms and backed out of the elevator with a smirk on his face. “Tease,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he followed.

“Cas!” 

He turned at the sound of the voice, looking down the hallway to see his sister and fiance walking towards them.

“Han,” he wrapped her up in a hug once she reached his side. “How's your day goin’?”

“Amazing, right, Honey.” She leaned against Dick.

“Right,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around her. “We had a quiet breakfast in bed, followed by a couples massage and then spent a few hours at the spa followed by lunch and now,” he smiled at Hannah, “we are going to go relax on the beach.”

“Sounds like you guys are having a great day so far,” Dean grinned at the couple.

“Gotta say I'm a bit surprised to see you two out of your room for a second time today.” Dick smirked, “Especially when there are no wedding activities you need to attend. Figured you guys would be...” he trailed off and bounced his brows up and down.

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter, “Oh we don't need to be holed up in our room to do _that_ ,” he winked, “we had _plenty_ of fun in the ocean earlier.”

“Michael,” Cas hissed as Dick and Hannah burst out laughing.

“Oh, man, that’s priceless.” Hannah wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Michael, you're the best thing that's happened to my big brother, to be able to get him to cut loose like that.”

“Thanks,” Dean leaned over and kissed the blushing Omega on the cheek, earning a scowl from him that made everyone burst out laughing again.

“Shit,” Hannah furrowed her brows and sighed. “I forgot my book back in the suite, and I really wanted to read while sunning.”

“Give me your key card. I’ll go get it for you,” Cas held out his hand.

“Really?” Hannah smiled and dug through her bag.

“Of course,” Cas took the key card from her, “that’s what the Man of Honor is for.”

“Thanks, Cas,” she threaded her arm through Dicks. “It’s in the closet, top shelf by Dick’s briefcase. We’ll be on the beach, close by the bar, around about where we were yesterday.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I’ll fetch your book and bring it right down to you.”

“Seriously, thanks, Castiel,” Dick called over his shoulder as he and Hannah entered the elevator.

“Hurry back,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I like the sound of that,” the Omega nipped at Dean’s throat before turning and sauntering down the hallway.

“Seriously, such a tease!” Dean called out and Cas winked over his shoulder. “I got half a mind to withhold sex.”

“Oh, please,” Cas scoffed. “We both know that's an empty promise.”

“Yeah, okay, you called my bluff,” Dean chuckled, “just hurry your ass back.”

Castiel had a huge smile on his face the entire walk to his sister’s room. He unlocked the door and let his eyes scan the room until he spotted the closet. “Top shelf by Dick’s briefcase,” he reminded himself as he opened the closet door. 

He reached up and grabbed the book and jumped back as Dick’s briefcase tumbled to the floor.  
“Shit!” Cas jumped back so it wouldn’t land on his feet. He groaned seeing that the case had popped open spilling papers at his feet. It looked expensive and the last thing he wanted to do was tell Dick that his clumsiness broke the Alpha’s briefcase. He squatted down and sat the book beside him so he could survey the damage that had been done to the case. It didn’t appear to be scuffed, scratched, or broken, and the lock didn’t seem broken. He frowned as he looked closer, “Must’ve been the impact that made it pop open.”

He straightened up the scattered papers, shoved them back in and tried to close it but it wouldn’t shut. He opened it up again and moved the papers more to the center when he noticed that the top of the case hung loose from it’s lining. He peered at the liner and sat back on his heels with a surprised harrumph. “What the hell?” He shook his head at the disguised snap buttons. “A secret compartment? Really,” Castiel furrowed his brows as he looked it over. He had a rep for being notoriously nosy, his fingers twitched wanting to unsnap the rest of the buttons and take a little peek, see what was hiding in there. He shook his head and began to shut the case pausing halfway before opening it completely. 

“A little look won’t hurt, and no one has to know.” Castiel whispered as he carefully unsnapped the rest of the buttons. “Let’s see what's so important that you have to keep it hidden.”

The Omega’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, “Holy shit,” he breathed out in a rush as he took in the contents of the secret compartment. Row after row of large stacks of banded one hundred dollar bills, baggies filled with white powder, “Oh, my God,” he squeaked as his eyes landed on the hard bulge in the top pocket “holy, hell, a gun?” 

Castiel’s hands trembled as he snapped each button back together and worked to position the papers back as they were, trying to make it look as if no one had been in there. He wiped his sweaty palms off on his shorts before standing up and putting the case back on the top of the closet in the exact same spot it had been in before it fell and turned his world upside down. He stumbled over his feet in a haste to get the hell out of there.

“Shit, the book.” Cas exclaimed once he had reached the door. He dropped his hand from the knob and hurriedly retrieved it off the floor before turning tail and running from the suite.

Castiel tried to calm himself on the elevator ride down to the lobby, and as he walked along the beach trying to find his sister and Dick. His heartbeat started to pick up again at the thought of Dick and what he had just seen. The Omega just wanted to drop the book off to Hannah and get back to Dean. He needed the Alpha to steady him, calm him. He needed to tell Dean what he found in Dick’s briefcase. He needed the Alpha to help him figure out what to do.

Castiel spotted the couple and took a deep breath as he approached. “Hey, guys,” he held the book out to his sister, keeping his eyes on her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Cas,” she smiled and took the book from his hand, immediately opening it.

She sniffed the air, “You okay, Cas?” Hannah looked up from her book. “You smell a little _off_.”

“Mh-hm, I’m fine,” Cas affirmed as he took a step back.

Dick furrowed his brows, “You sure everything is okay, Castiel?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded furiously as he met the Alpha’s eyes and hitched his thumb towards the resort entrance. “Just anxious to get back to Michael, he’s waiting for me.”

“Ohhhh, I see,” an understanding smile spread across Dick’s face. “You two enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Will do, you guys enjoy yours too. See you later.” Castiel blurted as he turned on his heels, waving over his shoulder when Dick and Han both said ‘bye’. He tried to keep his cool, to not break out in a run until he was out of sight.

Dean jumped when he heard the door to the suite slam shut. “Cas,” he called out and waited for an answer. When one didn’t come, he got up off the couch and started towards the door. Once he reached the bed the scent of anxious, scared Omega filled Dean’s nostrils. He rounded the corner and saw Cas leaning up against the door, his eyes shut, chest heaving, and his whole body quivering. “Oh my God, Cas,” the Alpha rushed over and wrapped the Omega up in a comforting hold. Castiel buried his nose in Dean’s throat and breathed in the safe, soothing scent of the Alpha as Dean walked them over to the couch where they could sit down.

“Baby,” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “What’s wrong? You're starting to scare me.” 

Did something happen?” Castiel whimpered and nuzzled deeper into the Alpha’s throat. “Was is Luc,” Dean growled.

“No,” Cas shook his head. “No, it wasn’t Luc,” he mumbled against the Alpha’s neck.

Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and maneuvered him to meet his gaze. “What happened?”

Castiel took a deep breath and nuzzled against Dean’s hand. “I’m scared for my sister, Dick isn’t who he says he is.”

“What makes you think that?” Dean asked as his thumb stroked Cas’ sharp jawline.

“Well,” the Omega began, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before pressing on. “When I was getting Han’s book I knocked Dick’s briefcase off the top shelf in the closet and it popped open.” Castiel sighed, “I know I shouldn’t have looked in it, but I did when I noticed it had a secret compartment.” He looked up meeting Dean’s eyes. “There was so much money, and bags of drugs, and…”

“How do you know it was drugs,” Dean asked cutting Cas off.

“I highly doubt it was baking soda,” Castiel deadpanned. “Especially when there was a gun tucked in there, too.” The Omega scrubbed his hands down his face, “What if he hurts Hannah?”

“Cas,” Dean grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight. “I won’t let that happen.”

“And how do you plan on not letting that happen?” The Omega glanced down to their joined hands then back up to the Alpha’s eyes, “What can you do?”

Dean sighed, he’d planned on telling Cas everything today, he’d just been looking for the right time, and here it was. He could see the naked fear in the Omega’s eyes, in the tense set of his shoulders. “Cas,” Dean sighed again, “we need to talk.” He wanted to wrap him in his arms, but at the same time, he wanted distance. He got up and paced the length of the small sofa but the need to be close to the Omega was overpowering his need for distance, so he retook his seat next to Cas. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m not who you think I am either...” 

He told the Omega the entirety of it, from the moment he went undercover, until he saw Dick at the welcome party. 

“And that's everything,” Dean took a deep breath and blew it out. The silence that filled the room was deafening to the Alpha. Dean wished Cas would talk, say anything to him. He knew the Omega was just trying to puzzle all the information out, but the longer they sat there in the quiet room the more restless Dean became, until he couldn’t take it any longer. “Come on, Cas, please, say something, _anything_.”

“Was it just part of your plan to approach me in that bar?” Cas whispered, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“What? No!” Dean shook his head. “I told you I had no idea Dick was your sister’s fiance until I saw him on Wednesday night.”

“And I’m just supposed to believe you Dean,” Castiel spat. “ _Dean_ ,” the Omega shook his head, “is _Dean_ even your real name?”

“First of all, yes, Dean is my real name. It’s just not Dean Smith, it’s Dean Winchester. And secondly,” he slowly reached over and took Cas’ hand, his inner Alpha made a disheartened wince when the Omega pulled his it away. Dean swallowed down the hurt and continued, “Secondly, meeting you in that bar was in _no way_ part of any plan. Deep down I believe it was _fate_ , and not on behalf of this case. I really think I was meant to find you.” 

Cas made a sound somewhere between a snort of disbelief and a huff of irritation.

Dean wrung his hands together. “I know the timing and circumstances are shit, but damnit, Cas, there's no doubt in my mind, you're meant to be mine. I know it, my inner Alpha knows it. Please,” Dean begged, “please look at me, Cas.” 

The Omega’s eyes meet his, big, blue, and for the first time they held distrust, and that broke Dean’s heart. “Third, I planned on telling you everything today, I swear. I couldn’t go another day without you not knowing the truth. Not when,” Dean’s fingers twitched in his lap wanting so badly to feel Cas’ skin against his fingertips, “not when I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“What,” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Dean slowly reached over and took Cas’ hand, sighing when he didn’t pull away. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Cas.”

“Do you think you can just make everything better by saying that to me?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “I’m pissed, _beyond pissed_ at you Dean Winchester. And you tell me you’ve fallen in love with me, _now_ of all times.” The Omega huffed, “that’s my sister! You should have told me as soon as you realized who Dick was.”

“I didn’t know how,” Dean shifted to face Cas. “But I’m telling you now, and I promise you, I will not let Dick hurt your sister. I will not let her marry that man.”

“You swear?” Cas met Dean’s eyes and the Alpha noticed a fierce protectiveness in them. And he understood, family was everything to the Omega, just like it was to him.

“With everything I am,” Dean promised. “My team is arriving tomorrow and we are gonna take Dick down along with everyone he works with and for. Cas, I promise you I will let nothing happen to your sister.”

Cas nodded before a small smile slowly spread across his face. “So, uh, you’ve fallen in love with me.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed softly as he reached up to cup the Omega’s cheek. “I’ve fallen hard for you.”

He lay a gentle kiss to the Alpha’s palm, “My inner Omega knew you were its Alpha the very moment I scented you in that bar.” Castiel whispered as he nuzzled Dean’s hand. “Just in case you're wondering, I’ve fallen in love with you, too.” He narrowed his eyes as he met Dean’s, “but I’m still pissed at you.”

“Understandable,” Dean nodded before his lips curled into a wide grin. “So, you’ve fallen for me too, that’s good to know. What do you say we order room service? I’m thinking burgers, fries, and pie for dessert. Then, after we eat, we take a romantic moonlit walk on the beach.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “You can ask me anything you want, get to know the real me.”

The Omega laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and nestled against the Alpha’s throat, “I like that plan.”

After dinner they walked along the beach barefoot, letting their feet sink into the heated sand and feel the cool water whenever a wave would roll up onto the shore. “So,” Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Where do you wanna start? What do you want to know first?”

Castiel hummed in thought. “Were you really calling your brother every night, or were you calling someone over this case?” His brows furrowed and added as an afterthought, “Do you even have a brother?”

“Yes, I have a brother,” Dean chuckled. “And both actually. Sam’s really my brother, who happens to be a Fed also.”

“How long have you been a Fed?” Cas asked as he leaned into Dean’s side. “How many times have you gone undercover?”

“A little over ten years,” the Alpha blew out a breath. “And I’ve been undercover fourteen times.”

“No wonder taking on a new alias was so easy for you, you do it all the time.” Castiel snorted, “That’s why you have been able to play Michael so flawlessly.”

“Actually,” Dean smiled sheepishly at him, “Michael _really_ is my middle name.”

Cas let out a loud bark of laughter, “What are the odds of that.” He sighed as he stared up at the bright full moon. “Do you want a family?” 

Dean looked over at him thoughtfully and Cas began to blush, “Someday, you know like…”

Dean pressed his finger to the Omega’s lips hushing his nervous ramblings. “I do, very much want a family.”

Cas reached up and grabbed Dean by the wrist removing the finger pressed to his lips. “Your job is so dangerous, Dean. And when you're undercover you can’t go home, it could be months, or over a year at a time.” Castiel shook his head, “I would worry so much about you.”

“I’ll quit,” Dean said matter-of-factly. “Bobby’s been trying to get me on a desk for over a year now.”

The Omega stopped walking, his eyes fixed on Dean’s, “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You wouldn’t have to ask me.” Dean ran his fingers back through Cas’ hair. “I would want to, if you were my Mate I would want to come home to you every night.”

Cas leaned into the Alpha’s touch with a soft sigh. “I’ve never moved so fast with anyone before and it should be scary as hell because I’ve only know you for a few days, but it's not.” He shook his head, “It just feels right.” 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Dean pressed his forehead against the Omega’s. “I can’t imagine going back to not having you in my life.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered against the Alpha’s lips. “Take me back to our suite and make love to me, _knot_ me.”

A low growl rumbled from the Alpha, “Are you sure?”

Cas purred as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, “I've never been so sure about anything.”

Dean kicked the door to their room shut, his lips never leaving the Omega’s as the two pawed and tore at each other, leaving a trail of discarded clothing as they made their way through the suite. They tumbled onto the bed naked and tangled together.

“You smell so fuckin’ amazing when you’re turned on,” Dean growled next to the Omega’s ear before he started nipping and sucking on his throat. The Omega let out a low, dirty moan as slick slipped from his body.

“You turn me on so much,” Cas gasped. “I love the way you touch me,” the Omega purred as Dean’s finger tips trailed up his thighs. “ _Alpha_ , you make me so wet.” Cas nipped Dean’s bottom lip. “So wet for your knot,” he whispered, breath hot against the Alpha’s lips.

Dean growled and crashed their lips together, closing the space between their bodies. They kissed and placed soft bites to each other's throats and chests until they were breathless, panting and craving more. They continued their fervent explorations, Dean rutted against Cas’ thigh as he slipped his fingers between his slick ass cheeks, thrusting two in, stretching him, preparing him for his knot. The Omega keened and pushed back on them. Dean sat back on his haunches observing as Cas’ fucked himself on the fingers. The Alpha added a third, watching as his hand became soaked from the slick Castiel’s body was rapidly producing.

The Omega keened gripping the bedsheet as Dean continued to finger him open. Soon a tongue joined the fingers and Cas was quickly turning into an incoherent mess. A blissed out incoherent mess. Dean’s hand dripped with slick as he pushed his fingers in deeper to massage the Omega’s prostate. Cas arched into the touch as he started to beg.

“Dean, please,” He panted. Dean slipped his fingers from Cas’ body, sucking them clean, moaning around them before he pushed back up on his knees and ran the head of his cock between Cas’ ass cheeks, slicking it up. The Omega laid there looking up at the Alpha, eyes glassy and nearly black with arousal. Cas spread his legs wider, his cock rock hard and dripping precome as he watched Dean run his hand slowly up and down his cock smearing it with slick. The Alpha’s head lolled back, eyelids hooded as his mouth dropped open. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it. The sight made Cas moan and produce a fresh wave of slick. “I need you, need you so bad, Alpha.”

Dean nudged Cas hip, “Roll over on your stomach, Sweetheart, it’s easier to knot the first time that way.” Castiel nodded and scrambled to comply. The Alpha draped his body over the Omega’s, his cock slipping in between Cas’ wet ass cheeks. “Promise me,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “promise me you want this.” 

“I promise,” Cas panted breathless. “I want this,” he looked over his shoulder and met Dean’s eyes. “I want _you_.”

Dean reached between their bodies and gripped the base of his cock, guiding it to Cas’ quivering hole before slowly pushing in. Once he bottomed out he wrapped his arm around the Omega and rested his hand on his chest. “Your heart is pounding, so fast.” Dean furrowed his brows, “Are you scared?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, “not scared.” He nuzzled against the side of Dean’s neck as he whispered, “I’m excited.”

The Alpha slowly rocked in and out of Cas’ body, keeping the rhythm languid. Dean licked and nipped at Cas’ sweaty throat, “I love the taste of salt on your skin.” The Omega gasped as Dean’s cock hit that special spot inside him sending waves of electric bliss throughout his body, his cock twitched and spurted precome on the bed. Cas’ hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets as Dean picked up the pace.

Castiel could feel the Alpha’s knot growing, spreading him as it popped in and out of his hole. “Dean, oh God, Dean,” the Omega keened as the knot tugged on his slick rim. The Alpha placed the palms of his hands over the back of Cas’ threading their fingers together as he drove in and out of the Omega’s body until his knot swelled to completion and locked them together. Cas keened as he felt the Alpha’s hot release filling him up, warm and wet, plugged up deep inside his body. It felt so damn amazing, it felt like being _complete_.

Dean rocked forward, deeper, the head of his cock nudged Cas’ prostate. The Omega gasped as his body quivered and he drove his hips forward, rutting his rock hard cock against the bed. “Cas,” Dean growled as he rocked forward again, sliding his hand down the Omega’s chest and gripping his throbbing cock. “Come for me, Cas,” he demanded as he stroked the Omega’s cock.

“Alpha,” Cas keened as he spilled his release on Dean’s hand and the sheets. His body clenched the Alpha’s knot as he came in long hot bursts. Dean growled and pushed his hips forward more seed pulsing from him as Cas’ body milked his knot. He surged forward, his teeth latching onto the pillow, ripping it, and Cas’ breath hitched from the Alpha’s actions.

“How long?” Cas panted, his forehead resting against his arm as he tried to catch his breath. “How long will we remain tied?”

“Forty five minutes to an hour,” Dean replied, equally as breathless as he moved them onto their sides, hissing when Cas’ rim tugged on his sensitive knot. His eyes flickered over to the ripped pillow. “I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled.

“For what?” Cas asked as he looked over his shoulder meeting the Alpha’s guilty gaze.

He nodded towards the pillow, “my instincts were screaming at me to Mate you, Cas, but I couldn’t do it.” He shook his head, “Not without talking it through first. So I bit the pillow instead.”

“You know,” Cas hummed, “my instincts were telling me to bare my throat to you.” He relaxed against the Alpha, and whispered “Just so you know, I wouldn’t be opposed to Mating you.” The Omega huffed a soft laugh, “I know it’s soon and as crazy as it sounds, I just know Dean, you’re _my_ Alpha.”

Dean pressed a few soft kisses to the back of Cas’ neck. “It’s not crazy at all. I feel it too, deep in my bones. I know you're _my_ Omega.”

They lay there in silence basking in the afterglow of the knotting. Dean nuzzled against Cas’ throat taking in his scent which had become slightly sweeter. “Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas peered over his shoulder.

Dean took another deep breath, “Are you close to your heat?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered. “It’s about a week away.”

“I want to help you through it.” He wound his arms around the Omega’s waist. “And I would like to Mate you during it.”

“I would like that too, _very much_.” Cas yawned and pressed back into the heat of the Alpha’s body. “Let’s get some sleep.” The Alpha nodded and pulled Cas even closer, molding their bodies together.

“Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

The smell of sex, happiness, and their co-mingled scents lulled them both into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> See you guys on the 13th!
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25721532)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing art. There's a link to the artist's page at the end, in the chapter notes. Go check it out guys!
> 
> Oh and there is slight NSFW art in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Castiel woke to the feel of Dean rutting his swollen cock between his come and slick soaked ass cheeks. “Dean,” Cas gasped when he felt the Alpha’s tongue run across the mating gland on his throat before nuzzling against it and breathing in deeply. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned and rolled his hips, “you sure it's a week before your heat starts?”

“I, I’m,” Castiel’s words tapered off into a low moan.

“You smell so, _so_ , sweet,” Dean growled as his hands clenched the Omega’s hips. “So ripe, so fertile.” he nipped at Cas’ throat.

“Ma-maybe, Dean,” Cas whined as the Alpha's hands slid down his chest and gripped his quickly hardening cock. “It’s hard to think when you're doing _that_.”

Dean chuckled against the back of his neck before turning the Omega in his arms to face him. “Better?” The Alpha teased as his fingers trailed down the knobs of Cas’ spine. “What were you going to say?”

“Maybe,” Cas shot him a glare as Dean slipped his finger in between his ass cheeks. “I think my body is responding to you, even more so since you knotted me, and it’s coming quicker than I expected.”

“So,” the Alpha’s finger circled Cas’ slick rim as he smirked, “you think my big ol’ knot may have kick started your preheat?”

“It’s possible,” Cas’ breath hitched as Dean’s finger slipped in. “Just as long as it doesn’t start un…” he trailed off when Dean started laughing.

“Yeah,” the Alpha pushed his finger in deeper, “that would put a damper on things, wouldn’t it?”

“Dean, I’m,” Castiel moved back to meet his eyes, “being serious here. You're working a case, and you have to make sure that lying asshole doesn’t marry my sister, that he goes to jail where he belongs. You promised me.”

The Alpha slowly removed his finger from Cas’ body and tightened his hold around him. “I did, and I intend on keeping that promise.” He kissed the Omega on top of the head. “My team is arriving today and when the other key players arrive to meet Dick at the wedding tomorrow I will get the evidence needed to bust them all.”

Castiel nuzzled against Dean’s throat, “Can’t you just arrest him now?”

“Sorry, no can do,” he ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair in a soothing manner. “I need _concrete_ evidence first.”

“I know,” Cas grumbled into his shoulder. “It’s just, how am I supposed to pretend everything's okay? How am I supposed to continue acting happy for Han.” The Omega sighed and looked up into Dean’s eyes, “How? When I know she’s going to be heartbroken when she finds out.”

“I know, Sweetheart,” Dean hugged him tighter, “It will take time, but she will come out of this stronger and find a mate that _deserves_ her.”

Cas nodded as he reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grimacing when he felt slick and come slip from him and coat his inner thighs. “I’m sticky, sweaty, and we both need to shower.”

“Mmm, yes you are.” The Alpha rolled Cas onto his back and straddled him in one swift movement. “And yes we do, but…” Dean kissed his way down the Omega’s chest.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas keened as the Alpha took his cock in his mouth. “This is good, _really good_ , showering can wait.”

Dean worked Castiel over with his fingers and tongue until he was a writhing mess beneath him. The Alpha laved at his hole enjoying the taste of Cas’ slick mixed with his come. The Omega panted as his legs quivered when Dean stroked his prostate over and over drawing a fresh wave a slick from him, which he happily lapped up. The Alpha rose up on his knees and he smiled down at Cas. “Let’s take a bath.”

“Now,” Cas whined as he looked down at his swollen cock.

“Yes, now,” Dean smiled as he backed off the bed his own cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He held his hand out to Cas, “Trust me.” Castiel huffed as he took Dean’s hand, and the Alpha bit back a laugh at the Omega’s disgruntled look. 

Instead of going into the bathroom Dean led Cas to the private balcony with the jetted tub. “Dean,” Cas hissed, “We can’t be out here _naked_. What if someone sees?”

“It’s a _private_ balcony,” Dean reached for the knob and turned on the water before turning to face the Omega. “I’m so gonna make it worth your while, Sweetheart.” He waggled his brows and stepped into the tub. He sat down and held out his arms, “C’mon, Cas.”

The Omega rolled his eyes but a smile spread across his face as he stepped into the tub. He let out a long sigh as he settled himself between Dean’s legs, his back to the Alpha’s chest. Dean reached over and turned the jets on, sighing and relaxing into the water. He placed kisses to the back of Cas’ neck and along his shoulders as he rubbed his hands up and down the Omega’s sides. Cas purred and bared his neck even more for the Alpha’s lips. He keened and panted as Dean scraped his teeth across the sensitive flesh behind Cas’ ear. The Omega dug his nails into Dean’s thighs as a whine slipped past his lips when the Alpha sucked a blooming bruise over his mating gland.

Dean nuzzled at his throat before whispering in his ear, “you making all those delectable noises to drive me wild?”

“Maybe,” Cas turned to capture the Alpha’s lips, “how am I doing?”

Dean gripped Cas’ hips and ground his rock hard cock against the Omega’s ass. “How do you think?”

“I _think_ I want you,” Cas turned in Dean’s arms and straddled the Alpha, “want you so damn much.” The Omega purred and buried his nose in Dean’s throat as his hips undulated in the Alpha’s lap.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean growled as the Omega pushed up on his knees and reached behind him to take the Alpha’s hard cock in his hand and guide it to his hole. He sank down on the thick cock slowly as he keened in pleasure.

“God, Dean, you fill me up so damn good,” Cas panted. Dean let his eyes fall shut and leaned back, resting his head against the lip of the tub as the Omega gyrated on his cock and the water lapped up around him. Dean growled and pulled Cas down kissing his soundly as his hands gripped the Omega’s hips tighter urging him to move faster.

Dean nipped at Cas’ throat as he thrust up into the Omega’s body. Castiel keened as the Alpha’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Dean could feel his knot swell as it popped in and out of Cas’ slick hole. “Cas,” he groaned. “You need to slow down, Baby, I'm gonna to knot you.”

“Do it,” the Omega purred, “I want your knot, _Alpha_.”

“Fuck,” Dean grunted as Cas started riding him harder and faster. He reached between their bodies and gripped the Omega’s rock hard cock and pumped it in time with the thrust of his hips. Cas kissed him once more before taking the Alpha’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down as his body opened and the knot popped past his rim. He ground down firmly as it caught, tying them together. The Omega came with a groan, painting Dean’s chest in his release as the Alpha’s cock pulsed and throbbed filling him with his seed.

“God, Cas,” Dean nuzzled at the crook of his throat. “If you smell like this now, you're going to drive me crazy when you're in heat. I bet it will kick start my rut for sure.”

Castiel laughed softly as he pressed his forehead to Dean’s breathing in the Alpha’s air as they traded languid kisses. The Omega shivered as Dean’s cock jerked and pumped another load into his welcoming body. “Um, you should know I’m not on birth control of any kind.” He met Dean’s eyes, “But I can have my doctor call something in before my heat starts to keep me from being able to conceive.”

He ran his hand down the Omega’s back. “I know the ‘in heat’ birth control unlike the daily kind that’s recommended, can mess with your body, can make a heat worse in some cases, even more painful.” Dean hummed, “Is that what you want?”

Cas shrugged, “What do you want?”

“You,” Dean whispered. “I want to mate you during this heat and if a pup comes from it I’d be fine with it.” A huge smile spread across the Alpha’s face at the thought of Cas’ belly swollen, carrying his pup. “Hell, I’d be thrilled. I’m not getting any younger, and I’d love to start a family with you.” Dean reached up and cupped Cas cheek, “you know, if that’s something you wanted too.”

“I do,” Cas kissed his palm, “I want that too.”

“Then it’s settled,” Dean pulled Cas down to where his lips brushed his. “What happens, happens.”

“What happens, happens.” Cas repeated before kissing the Alpha deeply.

They waited out Dean’s knot and when his cock slipped free he looked down at his watch as the Omega rose to get out of the tub. “If we hurry Cas we can make it to breakfast on time.”

Castiel nodded as Dean stood, a mischievous smirk spread across the Omega’s face as he started laughing and bolted from the balcony. Dean growled as he jumped out of the tub, his inner Alpha urging him to chase and take. He made a grab for Cas in the sitting area, narrowly missing him as he darted toward the bed. Dean swerved and pinned him against the wall with a rumbling growl. Castiel exposed his throat and Dean scented, licked, and marked his throat as he rutted against him. The Alpha gripped his ass and hoisted him up. Cas let out a shocked gasp as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

He thrust up into Cas’ slick hole, as he proceeded to take the Omega right there against the wall. Castiel whimpered, “Again? Now?”

“You ran from me, Omega,” Dean growled by Cas’ ear. “It made my inner Alpha come out, now I’ve caught you, so I get to take you.” Dean licked a stripe up Cas’ throat as he bucked his hips. The Omega keened as he let his head drop back against the wall. The Alpha staked his claim, rough and dirty. He pounded into Cas ruthlessly, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Oh, Fuck! Yeah, Cas! I’m so close.” Dean panted against his throat. “I’m gonna knot you again, my sweet Omega.” 

“Harder, Alpha, faster, yes, yes!” Cas cried out as he stroked his cock, howling when his orgasm hit and he squirted his release all over Dean’s chest. The Omega’s inner muscles clenched and spasmed around the Alpha’s knot holding it in place as it swelled to completion and pulsed wave after wave of come deep inside him. 

Dean let out a shaky laugh as he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas waist. “Looks like we are going to be late.”

“Mmm,” Cas purred as he lapped at the sweat that had gathered in the dip of Dean’s collarbone. “So worth it.”

They arrived twenty minutes late and quickly made their plates before taking a seat at the table across from Naomi and Zachariah. Gabriel smirked at them, “You two are always late, always coming in doing the walk of shame.”

“Hey,” Dean grinned cockily, “No shame in this step.”

“But seriously, Cuz,” Gabe snorted before pointing his fork at Cas, “can’t you stay off Michael’s knot long enough to make it to these events on time?”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed crimson as Hannah piped up, “As long as he’s not late for the wedding, I don’t mind.” She beamed at them, “I’m actually quite happy for him.”

Dean saw Castiel flinch at the mention of ‘wedding’. He reached over and placed his hand on the Omega’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles there until he relaxed into the touch.

Zachariah smiled at Castiel and Dean before looking at his wife, “I think you’ll be coming out of retirement again to plan another wedding, sooner rather than later.”

“One hundred buck says,” Zar smirked as he took a sip of his orange juice and contemplated, “next spring.”

“Nah,” Gabe leaned over and sniffed the pair. “One hundred says they are mated by the end of the week and have a winter wedding.” He waggled his brows. “Cassie, here, is getting ready to go into heat.”

“Castiel,” Naomi sniffed the air subtly. “Are you going into heat soon?”

“Guys,” Cas groaned as he placed his flushed face in his hands. “Could we not discuss my heat at breakfast the day before Han’s wedding. Now is not the time. Actually,” he peeked through his fingers, “no time is the right time to discuss my heats. That’s private.”

“No, no,” Hannah grinned ear to ear as she reached past Gabe to place her hand on top of her brother’s peeling them away from his reddened face. “I think _now_ is the perfect time. We are all adults here, no need to be embarrassed.” Her eyes widened, “Are you and Michael thinking about Mating?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Luc interjected with a pinched brow. “They’ve only been together eight months, we were together for _years_ and never even broached the topic.”

“It’s not _that_ ridiculous.” Dean let his fingers trail along the side of Cas’ throat drawing Lucifer’s attention to the Omega’s mating gland that was covered with his love bites. “Some just have better chemistry than others.” 

The Alpha and the Beta were locked in an angry staring contest, neither blinking, the whole wedding party watching. Gabe crinkled up his nose as the scent of aggression and anger grew stronger. “Luc,” Dick hissed. The Beta held Dean’s gaze a few moments longer before he looked over at Dick who was shaking his head.

Lucifer gave him a curt nod and cleared his throat, “You’re right, Michael.” His eyes flicked over to Cas, “Some do.” He stood, “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go rest up before we reconvene for lunch. I didn’t sleep well last night.” He flashed everyone a tight lipped smile before turning on his heels and leaving.

“Well,” Zar tapped the table as he looked back and forth from Dean to Cas. “Don’t keep us waiting, are you guys planning to ‘tie the knot’, so to speak.” 

Gabe snickered at his brother’s comment, “Good one,” he muttered as he waited for the couples response.

After a long pause, Hannah whined, “Cas. C’mon tell us. Are you guys gonna Mate? Or,” she grinned at her brother, “are you gonna be like your sister and no bite until he puts a ring on it.”

Castiel sighed and shook his head, “You guys aren’t gonna drop this without an answer, are you?”

At the chorus of ‘nos’ and the hopeful look on both his parents’ faces, he bit the bullet. “Yes, damnit, we plan on Mating during my heat. Now,” Cas straightened in his seat, “can we change the subject.” He turned to his sister, “So, what's on the agenda for today?”

“Nice try,” she smirked. “I know you know what's on the agenda, but I’ll humor you.” She went over the plans for the day in detail, from beginning to end as they ate breakfast. 

“And the day will come to a close with a family and friends get together at Tortuga, the same little deck bar where we held the welcome party.” She picked up a strawberry from her plate and popped it in her mouth. “Any questions?”

Cas nodded, “What time is everyone arriving?”

“Different times,” Hannah looked down at her watch then over to her cousins. “Gabe, Zar, shouldn’t you be leaving for the airport to pick up your Mom and Dad? I know how Aunt Becky hates to be kept waiting.”

“Shit,” Zar huffed as he tossed his napkin down on the table. “Come on, Gabe we gotta go, we should be gone already.” The two said their goodbyes and promised Hannah and Dick they would be back in time for lunch on the beach.

“Where’s Anna and Hael?” Cas asked as he placed his finished plate in the middle of the table. 

“Spa,” Hannah grumbled jealousy causing Cas to roll his eyes playfully at her.

“So,” Dean shifted in his seat to look at the pair, “I never had a chance to ask, who’s idea was it to get married in Mexico?”

“Dick’s,” Hannah chirped with a smile at her fiance.

“Yeah,” he nodded and returned the smile. “A friend told me it was a wonderful venue for a wedding.”

“It really is,” Naomi agreed. “So, Dick, Honey, are you glad that your friends will be arriving tomorrow morning?” She let out a sigh, “It’s really too bad they couldn’t make it in tonight for the festivities.”

Dean leaned back in his seat as Dick started talking. He knew damn well that the ‘friend’ who suggested Mexico was Alastair. He had told Dick to have the wedding here so it could be used as a front for the drug exchange. And the ‘friends’ arriving tomorrow, were no doubt Crowley and his henchmen. 

Dean idly wondered if this little setup was the only reason he had proposed to Hannah. Anger bubbled up inside of him at the thought of Cas’ sister, his soon to be his sister-in-law, being used in such a way. He was glad she was the kind of Omega who wanted a wedding before the bite. It’s not like it would have been impossible for her to find another mate, it’s just that a bitten Omega turned some Alpha’s off. Dean reached for his coffee as he tuned back into the conversation going on around him.

“What happened with your one friend that was supposed to drive up with you.” Zachariah asked as he snapped his fingers together trying to recall the name. “Patrick Jameson! That’s it,” he crowed upon remembering.

Dean choked and sputtered on the large swig of coffee he had just taken. “You okay?” Cas asked as he patted the Alpha’s back.

He took in a ragged breath as he glanced around, all eyes on him. Dean waved Cas off, “I'm fine, wrong pipe.”

“You sure,” Dick queried with a raised brow.”

“Yeah, man,” Dean nodded as he cleared his throat. “All good.”

Dick turned back to Zachariah, “Patrick had a... he had a work thing come up. Unfortunately it kept him from being able to come.” He shrugged, “It’s too bad, but you know how it is.”

Zachariah hummed in agreement and Cas leaned in closer to Dean, “You really okay?”

“Yeah, Cas,” the Alpha whispered, and at the still concerned look on the Omega’s face he said, “I’ll explain when we leave here.”

“Okay,” Castiel kissed him on the cheek. “I’m holding you to it.”

The rest of the breakfast passed by in idle chit chat about the night's festivities and running through the schedule for tomorrow in excruciating detail. Castiel gulped down his coffee as quickly as he could once Hannah mentioned maybe running through it once more. He took Dean’s hand and stood, leaning down to press a kiss to his sister’s cheek. “We’re going to head back to our room for a bit before lunch.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hannah groused. “I know you would rather be doing other things,” her eyes flitted over to Dean and she waggled her brows, “than going over wedding plans for the hundredth time.” She gave them an impish grin, “Just try not to be too late for lunch, yeah?”

Dean smiled back, “I promise we will get there on time.” He looked over at Cas’ parents, ignoring Hannah’s mumbled ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’, and said, “Bye Mr. and Mrs. Novak.”

Naomi rolled her eyes, “You're planning on Mating our son, you can call us Naomi and Zachariah.” 

Dean nodded as Castiel pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “I know you and Dad won’t be joining us at the beach lunch, so I’ll see you tonight.” 

After goodbyes were said Dean took Cas’ hand and they walked out of the restaurant and through the lobby. Cas pulled Dean into the empty elevator and turned to him, “Talk to me. Why the hell did you get so choked up down there?”

“The name of Dick’s friend,” the Alpha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “That was me, Cas.” At the Omega’s confused look he continued to explain. “You remember me telling you I was undercover.” 

Castiel nodded slowly. 

“Patrick Jameson was my alias.” 

Cas let the information sink in until the elevator dinged and he stepped off. “Huh,” he looked over his shoulder at Dean. “So, it looks like we would’ve met one way or the other.”

Dean hummed, “See,” a broad grin spread across the Alpha’s face, “I _told_ you it was fate that we met.”

“I suppose it was,” Cas whispered as he unlocked the door to their suite.

Dean kept his promise to Hannah. He and Cas arrived at the beach luncheon on time. It had been no easy feat though. When they made it back to the suite after breakfast Cas had pushed Dean down on the couch and straddled him before ripping off his shirt and attacking his lips, thoroughly scent marking him. Dean had been so lost in the feel of Cas on top of him, his warm flesh under his palms as he ran his hands along Cas’ body that he almost didn’t hear his watch beeping, signaling it was time to head down and met up with the others. 

The Alpha had to coax a very horny Omega with a sinful tongue off his lap and put a stop the heated make out session that was quickly veering into _more_ than just kissing. Cas smirked and whispered things into his ear that made his blood simmer with want. He had no idea the Omega had such a filthy mind. Dean wasn’t sure if it was being so close to his heat that was making Cas like this, or if it was just a part of the Omega that Dean hadn’t seen yet. Either way, he wasn’t complaining.

“I still think you could have knotted me and we would still have had time to be social.” Cas let out a long sigh as he walked along the beach, “It wouldn’t have made us _that_ late.”

“But I promised your sister we would be on time.” Dean reached over and wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist and pulled him into his side. “And I promised you I would make it up to you.”

“Multiple orgasms?” Cas quirked a brow and Dean.

“Mm-hm.” The Alpha licked his lips as his hand tightened on Cas’ hip. “Until your legs are shaking and you're begging for my knot.” 

“Dean,” Cas whined. “Don’t be a knot tease.”

“It’s only teasing if you don’t plan on following through.” The Alpha winked at him before pulling Cas to a stop.

“Wha-” the Omega’s breath hitched as Dean leaned in and started nuzzling him, marking him. “I already smell like you.”

“Your preheat scent is just _so_ strong,” he mumbled against Cas’ throat before licking a long stripe up it and pulling back. “I just want to make sure that even though there is no mark here,” he reached up and rubbed his fingers along Cas’ mating gland. “That everyone knows you're taken, that you belong to me.”

Cas smiled as he started walking again. “There they are!” 

Dean’s eyes followed to where Cas was pointing. A cluster of people were sitting on large beach blankets with umbrella's perched over them. “Looks like more guests have arrived.” The Omega glanced over at him, “You ready to meet more people?”

“Of course,” Dean flashed Castiel his most charming smile. “You ready to show off your hot underwear model Alpha?”

“Come on,” Cas snorted and shoved Dean’s shoulder. The Alpha let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him back into his side.

Once they reached the group Dean plopped down beside Hannah pulling Cas down with him and onto his lap, laughing at the indignant squawk the Omega made. He grinned over at Castiel’s sister, “See, told you I’d make sure we made it on time.”

“I’m legitimately shocked,” she replied after taking a sip of her water. “How did you ever manage it,” She asked with a smirk as she screwed the lid back on the bottle.

“Well,” Dean drawled as his smile widened. “I promised Cas I would give him mult-” 

The Omega slapped his hand over Dean’s mouth as his cheeks flushed, “multiple…” Castiel trailed off, trying to think of a proper way to finish that statement without further embarrassment. 

“Oh, Cas,” Hannah giggled, “I’m sure we all know _exactly_ what Michael promised you!”

He groaned and removed his hand from Dean’s mouth and glared at the smirking Alpha. Dean winked at him before turning his attention back to Hannah. “You gonna introduce me to everyone?”

“Oh,” Hannah giggled and grinned sheepishly, “where are my manners.” She motioned to her left at the three girls huddled under an umbrella. “This is Lisa, Amelia and Meg. They are also pediatric nurses at the same hospital where I work at.”

“Nice to meet you, ladies,” Dean nodded with a smile. Lisa and Amelia giggled and smiled back, but Meg was focused on Cas. Dean furrowed his brows and tightened his hold on the Omega. He didn’t like the lecherous look in the female Alpha’s eyes, especially with Cas being this close to his heat.

Hannah picked up on the tension. She cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention back to her. “Over there,” she pointed to the nets, “playing volleyball with Gabe and Zar, are Bela and Cole. Bela’s a nurse in post op and Cole is an EMT.” 

She scanned the area before nodding down by the water. “That’s Samandriel, but we call him Alfie, playing frisbee with Anna and Hael. He works in post op with Bela.” She twisted the water bottle in her hands and sighed, “And Dick is with Luc, working. They had an urgent matter that needed to be dealt with. They should be back any time.”

“Speak of the Devil,” Dean murmured against Cas’ shoulder. The Omega cocked his head in confusion until he saw Lucifer approaching the group. Cas snorted and rolled his eyes at Dean. “What,” he gently bit Castiel’s shoulder. “That was clever, and you know it.”

“Mh-hm, my clever Alpha,” Cas purred as he nuzzled Dean’s cheek.

“Get a room,” Hannah teased with a roll of her eyes.

“I would very much love to,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s throat.

“Ugh,” his sister fake gagged. “I heard that Castiel.”

Lucifer walked up and paused in front of Dean and Castiel, staring down at them with a look of ire in his eyes. “Hey, Luc,” Hannah began and he turned his gaze to her. “Where's my soon-to-be husband?”

“He saw something he just _had_ to have in one of the gift shops we passed.” He shifted from foot to foot before squatting down and retrieving a bottle of water from the cooler by Dean and Castiel. “He told me to go on and he’d be right behind me.”

“What did he see that he just had to ha-” her words dissolved into a fit of giggles as she saw Dick sauntering towards them tossing a football from hand to hand with a wide grin. “A football?” She quirked a brow as he sank down beside her. “You just had to have a football.”

“Well,” Dick shrugged, “thought we could all play a friendly game of two hand touch.” He looked back and forth from Hannah and Castiel. “I know how much you two enjoy that game.”

Castiel sighed as he looked over at his sister, “I really don’t want to embarrass you, Han, not in front of all your friends.”

A wide smile spread across Hannah’s face, “Let’s gather everyone up. I’m gonna kick my brother’s ass.”

“You wish,” Cas snarked.

“Famous last words,” Hannah growled.

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at Dick, “They always like that?”

Dick snorted, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

They divided up into two teams of seven. The Bride’s team led by Hannah with, Dean, Gabe, Luc, Alfie, Anna, and Hael against the Groom’s team led by Dick, with Castiel, Zar, Cole, Meg, Lisa, and Amelia. Bela remained on the sidelines to ‘referee’, which she had been more than happy to do. 

The game was going well, the Bride’s team was up by six points and Dean was enjoying the playful banter between Castiel and Hannah. That in itself was worth running around the beach sweating his ass off. Well, until Lucifer started getting a little _too_ handsy with Castiel when he had the ball, which happened to be a lot since everyone tended to pass it to him because he was quick and agile. During their last play, Luc’s two hands just happened to touch Cas’ ass, and even though the Beta immediately apologized Dean _knew_ he’d done it on purpose. 

Now, he was watching Castiel like a hawk as Cas zigged and zagged down the beach and past everyone, working on getting another touchdown. He was right there and Dean was getting ready to cheer when Lucifer slammed into Castiel and they both tumbled to the sand. The Beta landed on top of the Omega and quickly straddled him. Lucifer’s face was mere inches from Cas’, the Beta licked his lips and grinned salaciously at the Omega as he leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

Dean growled and started to move forward with the intent of forcefully pulling Luc off of his soon to be Mate, when he felt a hand close on each of his shoulders. He looked to his left then to his right and saw Gabe and Zar, grounding him. Gabriel shook his head, amusement etched on his facial features, “Not worth the jail time, man.”

“That's debatable,” Dean snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Cassie can handle this,” Zar reassured the Alpha as he nodded towards his cousin. 

Dean watched as Castiel narrowed his eyes, pushing up onto his elbows before he reached up shoving Lucifer in the shoulder, his teeth bared, a fierce anger marred his face as he hissed something at him. The Beta’s smile fell from his face and he stood up. He reached down to help Cas up, the Omega swatted his hand away and stood on his own. Castiel’s head held high a challenge burning in his eyes. Dean’s eyes darted around the beach to the others, who were all also watching the standoff with Luc and Cas. 

“Lunch is here!” Bela called out and everyone turned to her, grateful for the distraction. She motioned to the spread the staff had brought out. It was a relaxed casual lunch with a variety of soft drinks, sandwiches, and homemade kettle cooked chips, filling a table that had been set up for the occasion. 

“Well, well, well,” Gabe clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “I’m starved, how about we call it a draw?”

“Yeah,” Hannah nodded as she glanced over at Luc and Cas, noticing how her brother was still staring at the Beta with absolute contempt. “I could definitely eat.” She grinned as she addressed the group. “Good game guys, celebratory sandwiches are in order!” Hannah took Dick’s hand and started over towards Bela and the food, everyone trailing behind them.

Dean kept his eyes firmly fixed on his Omega, watching as he bent over and picked up the football ramming it into Lucifer’s gut. Dean smirked at the ‘Oomph’ it drew from the Beta as he slightly doubled over and gripped the pigskin. Castiel just smirked and sashayed past Luc a genuine smile spread across his lips as he met Dean’s eyes and continued towards him.

Zar slapped Dean on the shoulder, “Let’s grab some lunch, you and Cassie come eat with us.”

“Hells, yeah, you guys gotta,” Gabe added in with a mirthful smirk. “We don’t get to see our dear cousin as often as we’d like.”

“Alright,” Dean rocked his head back and forth. “If Cas wants to.”

“If Cas wants to what?” The Omega queried as he stopped in front of the three.

“Have lunch with your favorite cousins, duh,” Gabe sing-songed. He pulled Castiel into a headlock and ruffled up his hair. “Ewww!” he let go and crinkled up his nose, wiping his hand on his swim trunks. “You’re all sweaty Cassie.”

“Really?” Cas deadpanned as he glared at Gabe and tried to tame his hair. “We’ve been playing football in hot as Hades heat. Of course, I’m sweaty,” Cas grumbled as he sidled up beside Dean.

“Come on, guys,” Zar called over his shoulder. “Let’s get over there before all the good sandwiches get taken.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and kissed him on the temple. “Cas, I really, _really_ want to punch that asshole.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes fondly and huffed a small laugh. “I know you do,” he replied as they followed his cousins over to the buffet table.

After filling their plates with sandwiches, chips, and grabbing a soda, Dean and Cas spotted Gabe and Zar off to the side of the group sitting on a large beach blanket. 

“Hey!” Hannah called out as Dean and Cas walked by. “Where you two goin’?”

Cas pointed at their cousins, “To spend some time with Zar and Gabe.”

“Okay,” Hannah hummed and nodded as she looked past her fiance to Luc then back to Cas with understanding in her eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed his sister on the cheek, “Love you, Han.”

A huge grin spread across her face, “love you too.”

Dean and Cas plopped down on the blanket and tucked into their lunches. The Omega had his sandwich to his lips when a light breeze blew past them and he heard a low growl come from his Alpha. He placed the sandwich back down on his plate and turned to Dean with a quirked brow. 

“Oakmoss and clover, you smell like oakmoss and clover,” Dean growled. “That asshole _scent marked_ you.” The Alpha sat his plate on the blanket, pulled Cas into him and started nuzzling him, replacing Luc’s scent with his. The Omega bared his throat and let Dean nuzzle and lick until he was content that he had replaced the Beta’s scent with his. The Alpha snuffled at Cas’ mating gland, breathing deeply. Finally, a low pleased rumble slipped past his lips. His Omega smelled _right_ again, smelled like their mingled scents with the sweet tang of his approaching heat.

“Well,” Gabe mumbled around a mouthful of turkey on rye, “you are one possessive bastard, Michael.”

“Would you like your Mate smelling like someone else,” Dean asked as he reached for his plate. “Especially that dickwad.”

Gabe grimaced, “Point taken.” He turned to Cas, “What did Lucifer say to you after he tackled you?”

The Omega shook his head as he fidgeted, “Nothing important.”

Dean placed his hand on Cas’ knee, “I’d like to know.”

“He said,” the Omega sighed, “he said I smelled ripe and delicious.”

“That all,” Dean rumbled.

“No,” Cas looked over at the Alpha, “he also said he wanted a little taste.”

“A little taste?” Dean spat. “I’ll give that motherfucker a little taste,” the Alpha snarled.

“Damn,” Zar sneezed. “Dial back on the aggression it's burning my sinuses.” 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled as he took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. Cas placed his hand on the one the Alpha had protectively perched on his knee and gave it a small squeeze. 

“What I would like to know,” Gabe popped a chip in his mouth, “is what _you_ , my dear cousin, said _to_ him. I’ve never seen a smile drop so quickly from someone's face.”

Castiel snorted, “I may have told him if he touched me or said anything else like that to me, I’d let my Alpha,” he smiled at Dean, “my _Mate_ , kick his ass, and I’d make damn sure my cousins wouldn’t be holding him back next time.”

“Way to go Cassie!” Gabe crowed.

“Okay,” Castiel picked up his roast beef sandwich, “enough about that assbutt, let’s change the subject.”

“Agreed,” Dean nodded before a smirk spread across his face. “Gabe, Zar, do you guys have any good embarrassing childhood stories about Cas?”

Both their faces lit up. “Oh, boy, do we ever!” Gabriel rubbed his hands together and grinned impishly. “Where to start.”

Castiel groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face before letting out a loud huff and mentally preparing himself for all the stories his cousins were about to share.

Cas hummed when he felt a set of strong arms enclose around his waist. He stopped trying to tame his hair and smiled at Dean’s reflection in the mirror. The Alpha rested his chin on the Omega’s shoulder and grinned back at him, “You look good enough to eat.” Dean nuzzled the side of Cas’ throat, “M-mm, and damn, _that smell_. You smell so fuckin’ good.”

The Omega turned in Dean’s arms and ran his fingertips down the Alpha’s firm chest, “You look pretty damn _tasty_ also.” Dean growled and backed Cas against the sink before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. The Omega wrapped his arms around Dean, clutching at his shoulders, the Alpha rolled his hips and he felt the hard line of Dean’s erection against his thigh. Castiel let out a broken whimper as his arousal started burning low in his stomach. He broke the kiss with a gasp, “Dean, we gotta stop or I’m going to have to change my pants.”

The Alpha scented the air, groaning as he caught the briefest trace of the cloying scent of slick. “Sorry,” he mumbled against Cas’ lips. “I just can’t seem to help myself when it comes to you.”

Castiel took a deep calming breath as they walked out of the bathroom. “So, have you heard from Sam or anyone else from your team?”

“No,” Dean replied as he shook his head. “I was planning on calling him when we got back from the family, friends get together thing. I, uh, need to get somethings from him to be all set for tomorrow.”

The Omega drew his bottom lip into his mouth and started chewing on it. “I’m just ready for all this to be over,” he let out a long sigh, “you know?”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Dean drew him into his arms as they sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I just, I feel like I’m lying to, Han.” Castiel folded his hands in his lap. “I’ve never lied to her before.”

“Cas, you're not lying to her.” Dean held him tighter, “That asshole Dick is the one lying to her.”

“I know,” Castiel wrung his hand together. “I also feel _so_ guilty.”

“My sweet, sweet Omega,” Dean placed a kiss on his temple. “Why on earth do you feel guilty?”

“Because,” he glanced up and met Dean’s eyes, “her relationship is getting ready to end badly, and I have you, and we’re going to Mate, and I’m so happy.”

“Oh, Cas, Baby,” Dean reached up and ran his fingers back through the Omega’s hair. “I’ve only known Hannah for a few days, but I know she wouldn’t want you to feel that way. She wouldn’t fault you for finding your Mate, even considering the circumstances.”

“I know,” Cas nodded and gave Dean a small smile. “You ready to go meet more family?”

“Almost,” Dean pulled the Omega flush against him and nuzzled his throat before licking a long stripe up it. When he moved back, Cas rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t give me that look, you're preheat scent is _strong_.”

“I don’t mind you being possessive, Alpha.” Castiel smirked as they stood up, “I like being covered in your scent. I like everyone knowing I’m yours.”

“I can’t wait to sink my teeth into you,” Dean growled as he nipped the Omega’s mating gland.

A shiver ran through Cas’ body, “Me either,” he replied in a breathy sigh as he took Dean’s hand and they walked out the door.

The couple stepped out into the same deck bar that had hosted the welcome party. The first thing Cas noticed, was that, tonight, there were a lot more people. “A drink,” Castiel took a deep breath, “we need drinks.”

Dean smiled and nodded, “Excuse me, ma’am,” the blonde server holding a tray of champagne turned to face them. “Uh, we-” Castiel watched as the Alpha’s eyes widened and he faltered momentarily before collecting himself. “Could we have two of those, please?”

“Yes, sir,” She replied cheerily with a bright smile as he passed Dean two flutes and then turned to work her way through the crowd of people.

“Dean,” Cas whispered as they stepped off to the side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded as he looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance of them. “That was Jo, she’s part of my team. Which means,” he carefully surveyed the room, “that Sammy and the others are around here somewhere.” 

Castiel hummed as his eyes flitted over to Jo who was now passing out drinks to his parents, sister, and Dick. His eyes narrowed on the Alpha, the one they had welcomed into their family with open arms, the one that was lying to his sister, the one that was going to break her heart. The Omega felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand gently squeezed his hip. He looked up at Dean who was giving him a small smile. “It’s almost over,” the Alpha whispered in his ear. 

“I know,” Castiel muttered and took a sip of his drink. “You see anyone else from your team here?”

Dean eyes swept over the crowd, again, and he shook his head, “No, just Jo.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple, “Come on, Sweetheart, let's mingle. Can’t stand in the corner all night long.”

“I guess you’re right,” Castiel groused as he finished off his champagne and sat it on the nearest table. “Okay.” The Omega nodded towards a table off to their left where a couple was sitting, chatting with Gabe and Zar. “That’s my Aunt Becky and Uncle Chuck. Chuck is mom’s brother, Gabriel and Balthazar’s mom and dad. Let’s start there.” He took Dean’s hand, and gave him a small smirk, “Better warn you, Aunt Becky is a bit of a gossip.”

Dean chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Cas’, “Then let’s _definitely_ start there. Best way for me to find out everything about the family I need to know to make it through this evening.”

As they approached the table Becky’s eyes landed on them and a huge grin spread across her face. “Castiel! Get over here and give me a hug.”

Cas closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his aunt, hugging her tight before doing the same to his Uncle. “It’s great to see you guys.”

Chuck hummed, “It’s been far too long.”

Becky nodded as her eyes slid over to Dean, “Is this the Alpha I have heard so much about from my sons?”

Dean flashed her a broad grin, “All good things, I hope.”

“But knowing my cousins…” Cas mumbled as he narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between Zar and Gabe.

“Hey, now,” Zar piped up. “Do you think Gabe and I would gossip about your private life Cassie?” 

Castiel quirked a brow at him. 

“Don’t worry, Honey, it’s been all good,” Becky giggled as she took a sip of her drink.

“I assure you,” Chuck added as he held his hand out to Dean. “Pleasure to meet you young man, I’m Chuck, this is my wife, Becky.” He motioned to Gabriel and Balthazar, “Pay no attention to these two.”

“Michael,” Dean stated as he clutched Chuck’s hand, “and the pleasure is all mine.”

After shaking the older Alpha’s hand he reached for Becky’s and placed a kiss to the back of it. She smiled at her nephew, “Such a charmer, Castiel, definitely a keeper.”

“I plan on it,” Cas confirmed with a shy smile of his own.

“So we’ve heard,” Chuck replied with a glint in his eyes as he took a hearty gulp of his scotch.

A blush flooded Castiel’s cheeks as he glared at his cousins. Gabe just grinned cheekily and winked at him. “That info was just too good not to share, Cuz.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Becky reached for his hand. “For you both,” her eyes met Dean’s. “You better treat my nephew right.”

“Oh, yes, ma’am, I will,” Dean nodded, “that’s a promise.”

“Don’t just stand there,” Chuck motioned to the two empty seats by his sons.

“Yeah,” Gabe patted the seat of the chair by him, “take a load off.”

Zar held up his flute of bubbly, “And join us for a drink.”

They took a seat and Dean waved down a server to get another round for the table. Castiel took a small drink from his fresh glass and nodded to the bar as he spoke to his Becky. “I see Aunt Eve is here.”

“Mm-hm,” Becky nodded. “I was quite shocked when she accepted the invite.”

Chuck reached over and placed his hand on his wife’s. “Maybe she needed a bit of happiness in her life, Dear.”

At Dean’s confused look Cas leaned closer and whispered, “Eve is father’s sister, and a little over four months ago she lost her husband, Adam, in a car wreck.” He turned back to Chuck and Becky, “Did Ed and Harry come with her.”

“Of course,” Becky motioned over to Hannah’s table, where she and her friends from the hospital were sitting. Next to Hael and Anna were his cousins. “They have barely left their mother’s side since the accident.”

“That’s good,” Cas nodded. “Family is important when one is in need of love and support.” The Omega felt a hand gently clutch his knee and he knew Dean was comforting him. He knew his Alpha had picked up on the double meaning behind that statement, about how he was thinking just how much Hannah was going to need her family after tomorrow.

Chuck shifted in his seat and turned to his nephew, “That’s so true, Castiel.” 

“I'm more shocked that Elizabeth showed up,” Becky muttered around the lip of her glass. “It’s been _years_ since she’s attended a family function.” Her nose crinkled in clear distaste as she continued, “Ever since she married Monroe.” 

Castiel followed her line of sight to a little table in the far corner where five people sat, as far away from the festivities they could possibly get.

He bumped his shoulder against Dean’s and nodded in the direction of the table. “That’s my Aunt Elizabeth, her husband, Dr. Monroe Styne, and their children, Jacob, Eldon, and Cyrus.” The family was all dressed in black and looked as if they were attending a funeral instead of a wedding.

“They seem a bit,” Dean furrowed his brows searching for the right word, “ _odd_.” 

“Odd,” Zar burst out laughing. “That’s putting it kindly, try creepy as hell.”

“Balthazar,” Becky hissed.

“What, Mom,” Zar shrugged, “you know it's true.”

“Do you remember,” Gabe looked at his brother then to Cas, “how we used to call Uncle Monroe Dr. Frankenstein when we were kids.”

“I do,” Chuck huffed and shook his head fondly as he eyed the trio. “I also remember the Christmas when you boys were barely teens and you snuck down into their base-”

“It wasn’t a basement,” Gabe blurted out cutting his father off, “It was a shady ass lab.” Castiel and Balthazar nodded in agreement.

“That _‘lab’_ ,” Castiel air quoted earning a snicker from the others at the table, “is why we called him Dr. Frankenstein.”

Becky pursed her lips, “And you boys breaking into it is also the reason they never hosted another holiday get together.” 

“Good,” Gabe mumbled. “We didn’t wanna end up as good ol’ Uncle Mony's next experiment.” 

“Oh, Gabriel,” Chuck shook her head as he huffed a small laugh, “you boys were young and had over active imaginations, it’s probably nowhere near as bad as you imagined it to be.” 

Castiel and his cousins shared a _knowing_ look. They remember perfectly the things they had seen that day. The jars filled with God knows what, and the instruments that did God knows what. Cas glanced past Gabe and Zar over to the Styne’s table where he met Eldon’s gaze. He was staring at Castiel with a look in his eyes, a look one _should not_ be giving their cousin. Eldon licked his lips and gave Castiel a good once over before turning his attention back to his father. 

Eldon’s action that did not go unnoticed by his Alpha. Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I think it’s best if we stay away from them. I do not want to ruin the night by ripping off your cousin's head for looking at my Mate like that.” 

Castiel quirked a brow at him. 

“What?” Dean glanced over at the Styne table and the back at his Mate, “That punk Alpha posturing and the way he eyed you like you were a juicy steak. Yeah. I’d like to rip him a new one right now.” He dropped a small kiss to Cas’ temple, “I’m showing great restraint,” he whispered.

Castiel snorted and gave him a peck on the lips as he whispered against them, “Jealous Alpha.”

“Mm-hm,” Dean agreed with a nod.

“Aww.” 

They moved apart and looked at Becky who was grinning. “You boys were right,” she looked at her sons. “They _are_ adorable.”

“Sickeningly so,” Gabe mumbled with a smirk and Castiel rolled his eyes at his cousin.

Becky gently swatted her son’s arm, “I think it's obvious that you two are perfect for each other.” She sighed as she glared over at the bar. “If only everyone could see that.”

Castiel grimaced when he noticed she was staring at Luc. He finished off the rest of his drink before asking, “What did he say?”

“Nothing we believe Sweetheart,” Becky reached over and placed her hand on Castiel’s in a comforting gesture.

“He said,” Chuck sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “He said that Michael is an escort that you hired to make him jealous, and the whole ‘mating thing’ is just a ruse to win him back.”

“Oh, my God! He didn’t,” Cas groaned as he scrubbed his hands down his face, completely fed up with Lucifer’s bullshit. “How many people heard him?”

“Everyone,” Zar mumbled.

“What?” Castiel turned to face him, “What was that?”

“Everyone,” Gabe repeated, louder than his brother had said it. “Everyone you see here heard him.”

“But,” Becky gave his hand a firm squeeze gaining his attention. “No one believes him, Castiel, he's just a scorned jealous ex.”

“That’s right, Sweetheart,” Dean wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist, “jokes gonna be on him when you're wearing my mark on that pretty neck of yours.” 

“You're right,” he looked at Dean, the tension bleeding out of him instantly as he stared into those beautiful green eyes. Dean gave him a wink and finished off the rest of his drink before standing and holding out his hand for Cas to take. 

Castiel took it and allowed Dean to pull him up. He smiled at his Aunt and Uncle “We really should finish making the rounds.”

Becky nodded as she pulled him into a hug. When Castiel straightened back up and Dean wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist she smirked at them, “I expect an invite to the wedding.”

Castiel blushed, sure they hadn’t talked about marriage but they were Mating as soon as Cas’ heat was in full swing. Marriage just seemed like the next logical step to him. Apparently, the Alpha was on the same page because he answered. “You will be the first ones to be invited, after our parents, of course.”

Her smile widened, “I’m holding you to that.”

“They were nice,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear as they walked towards the bar.

Castiel smiled at him, “They really liked you.”

“Good,” Dean returned the smile. “They are going to be family soon.”

“Yeah,” Castiel warmed at the thought of Dean becoming family, of becoming his Mate.

“Castiel, my boy!” The Omega turned and was immediately wrapped up in a hug by a large bearded man with a shoulder length salt and pepper hair. 

“Uncle Cain,” he pulled back with a smile on his face. “It’s so very good to see you, again.”

“You as well,” Cain’s eyes shifted over to Dean. “And you must be Michael.” He thrust his hand out to Dean.

“I am,” he clasped the older Alpha’s hand and shook it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. Castiel has told me so much about you and your wife.” The Omega bit his lip to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble past his lips. Dean really was good at bullshitting, Castiel knew for a fact he had never mentioned his Uncle Cain or his wife, Collette.

“I’ve heard a lot about you as well,” Cain said as he wrapped his arm around the woman standing to his left.

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Castiel mumbled.

Cain let out a loud bark of laughter, “I was talking about from your father, Castiel.” A smile spread across Cain’s face, “Don’t worry, my brother raved about this Alpha of yours.”

“It’s true,” Collette added in as she stepped forward and gave her nephew a hug.

“So, Zachariah said you were an underwear model, that’s interesting, I’ve never met a model before.” Cain clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “why don’t you tell me and Collette all about the industry.”

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Cas winked at him, “why don’t you tell them _all about_ the lustrous life of an underwear model while I grab us another drink.” 

Dean quirked his brow at Cas and the Omega shrugged playfully as he watched his uncle lead Dean to a table to sit and chat. He knew the Alpha could handle a few minutes alone with his aunt and uncle. After all, the man made a living handling and maneuvering around situations probably a lot more treacherous than chatting.

Castiel turned toward the bar when he felt a hand close firmly around his upper arm and drag him away from the party toward the restrooms. They were out of the way and where no one could hear their conversation. He tried to wrench himself away, but the grip tightened. Finally, Castiel spun around and pulled himself free from the hold, before glaring at the man standing in front of him.

“What the fuck, Luc!”

“Castiel! We need to talk,” the Beta replied calmly ignoring the Omega’s anger.

“ _Talk_?” Castiel snorted, “We have absolutely nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, I think we have _plenty_ to talk about,” Luc snarled as he took a step closer to the Omega.

“You know what, you’re right,” Cas replied, standing his ground, straightening up and lifting his chin defiantly, refusing to let Lucifer intimidate him. “How about we start with the bullshit rumors you insist on spreading around about Michael to my family Luc!” The Omega’s nostrils flared as he growled, “ _My. Family_!”

“Bullshit rumors?” Lucifer shook his head, “We both know there is more truth to what I’m saying than the stories you and whoever the hell that Alpha is are telling. But,” the Beta took a deep calming breath, “I don't want to talk about _him_ , or anything to do with _him_. I want to talk about _us_ ”

“ _Us_!” Castiel couldn’t hold back the hysterical laughter that erupted from him. “There is no _us_ Lucifer, and there hasn’t been for quite some time now.”

“No, no, no,” Luc clenched his fists by his side. “I refuse to believe that, Castiel. I refuse to believe you actually want to be with that Alpha! That there is nothing left between us. I still want you.”

“Well believe it,” Cas spat venomously, “because it’s true! And I don't want you.”

“You really want to bond him? To bond an Alpha?” Luc scrunched his nose in disgust, “After all the times you said you would never even sleep with an Alpha, let alone bond with one.”

“I was wrong, I was ignorant, and I had no idea what I was talking about.” Castiel spoke calmly and firmly as he continued, “I never knew how it could actually be, until my inner Omega chose him, same as his inner Alpha chose me.”

“He will change as soon as you wear his mark, Castiel. He will become controlling and you will be mere property to him.” Luc reached for the Omega’s hand only for Cas to flinch back. Lucifer sighed sadly and continued. “But me, I wouldn’t do you that way ever.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “that's not him, he would never.”

“I just do not understand this!” Luc snapped as he scrubbed his hands down his face.

“Love's not meant to be understood, Lucifer, it's meant to be felt, cherished, the way I do him.” A small smile spread across the Omega’s lips, “And the way he does me.”

“You have known him such a short amount of time, nowhere near as long as you have told your family. And here you are willing to give him your heat, bare your neck to him?” Luc huffed as he narrowed his eyes. “We were together for five years, Castiel! Five long years! And never once did you let me share your heat with you, never once did you mention Mating.”

“Because deep down I knew you were not meant to be my mate, Lucifer.” Castiel admitted to the man for the first time since leaving him. He watched as the Beta’s features flashed with hurt before a cold mask replaced it.

“I’m more meant to be your mate than him, than that Alpha!” He roared, “That’s why I’m here Castiel, to make you mine again, and now is the perfect time.” He moved closer to the Omega and took a deep breath. “You smell so ripe, what's to stop me from claiming you right here right now?”

Castiel smelt Dean’s approach before he felt strong arms envelope him, “ _Me_ ,” Dean growled. “The only reason you are not laying on the floor with your teeth knocked out is because I promised , _my Mate_ , I wouldn’t.”

“What kind of Alpha are you?” Luc scoffed.

Dean let go of Cas and stepped into the Beta’s personal space, his teeth bared as his breath ghosted across Luc’s face, “I’m his.” Dean clicked his tongue and turned to Cas, reaching out and taking his hand. “Come on, Love, let’s go talk to your parents and sister, then we can call it a night and get back to our room where I can help you relax.” 

Castiel nodded as Dean led him away from the seething Beta.

“This isn’t over Castiel,” Lucifer exclaimed. “I am far from finished with you.”

The Omega stopped and turned back to face the Beta, “It doesn’t matter whether you are finished with me, Luc, because _I’m finished with you_.” He narrowed his eyes at his former lover, “Why would I want to be with you anyway,” he moved back into Dean’s arms, “you’re everything you accuse Michael of being. You’re trying to control me right now. You certainly aren’t listening to me or what I want.” He took Dean’s hand in his, “No, you only want what you want.” He twined his fingers with Dean’s. “We are done. _We. Are. Done_.”

He smiled at Dean leaving Luc stunned, “Get me out of here.”

“With pleasure.” The walked back toward the party and Dean pulled Cas closer, “Baby,” Dean wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist, “You have _no idea_ how hard it was for me not to knock him on his ass.”

“Oh, I know,” Cas smirked at the Alpha before leaning over and placing a kiss to his cheek. “And I appreciate it.”

“Nice job putting him in his place by the way,” Dean whispered. 

“Castiel, Michael,” Naomi smiled brightly as the couple approached them. Her nose crinkled the closer they got, “Is everything alright?” She looked over at Dean with an arched brow, “I can smell the anger pouring off you in waves.”

Zachariah nodded, “I believe the whole vicinity can.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Castiel groaned, “we just had a little run in with Luc, that's all.”

Zachariah snorted before taking a sip of his scotch, “That boy has really showed himself to be an ass this weekend.”

Naomi hummed in agreement, “I had no idea he would behave in such a manner.” Her eyes met Cas’, “He never treated you badly did he, Castiel?”

The Omega felt the Alpha stiffen beside him. He leaned into Dean’s side as he shook his head, “No, Mother, he just didn’t treat me as an equal. It’s one of the reasons I left him.” Cas felt Dean relax as the Alpha hugged him closer. “But he never treated me badly.”

“Good,” Naomi replied with fire in her eyes. “Because if he had…”

“I think it would be a toss-up as to who got to him first, you or Michael.” Zachariah mused, cutting off his wife's threat.

“My money would be on your wife, no one messes with a mad Alpha-momma,” Dean said with a cheeky grin.

Naomi huffed a small laugh before her brows furrowed and she scented the air. “Castiel, Dear, how are you feeling?” She reached over and placed her hand to his forehead, “You're burning up, and sweating. I think your heat is approaching more quickly than you anticipated.”

Castiel hadn’t noticed just how hot he was until his mother had mentioned it. He reached up and wiped away the sweat pooling over his brows. “I think you might be right.”

Dean leaned over and scented the side of Cas’ throat, “She’s definitely right, you smell sweeter than you did just a few hours ago.”

“This is just fan-fuckin-tastic,” Cas grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Zachariah looked from his son to Dean, “Michael, I think you should take Castiel up to your suite, take care of him, and get him settled in for the night.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean met his eyes and nodded sharply.

“Okay,” Castiel sighed as he gave his Mother and Father a hug before turning to Dean. “Let’s at least say ‘hi’ to Hannah before we call it a night.”

“Straight to bed after that,” Naomi tutted. “You need your rest.” 

Castiel gave her a small smile, “Yes, Mother.” He leaned back into Dean’s side and waited for the Alpha to wrap his arm around him. “Come on, Michael, let's go see Han.”

Dean smirked at Cas as they walked away, “You know since we plan on Mating and I’m gonna be sticking around you're eventually going to have to tell them I go by Dean, and I’m not a underwear model.”

“Ugh,” Cas groaned. “Can’t you just continue to go by Michael and actually become an underwear model?”

“No,” Dean snorted a laid a kiss to his temple, “I’m kinda partial to Dean, and no way am I becoming an underwear model.”

“Fine,” the Omega sighed. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Mh-hm,” Dean hummed amusedly. “I’m sure you can come up with something, you do have a very vivid imagination,” he teased as he bounced his brows up and down.

Hannah was on her feet and approaching the couple before they made it to the table. “Cas,” she hissed as she stopped in front of them. “Oh, my God, you're in the early stages of your heat. I could smell you from over there.”

“Yeah,” Castiel whispered as he nodded. “That’s why we’re calling it a night. I just wanted to see you first before we left.” He leaned into his twin, “I think this romantic getaway with Michael might have triggered it.”

“Oh, shit, Cas, you can’t miss the wedding.” Hannah took his hand, “I can’t do it without you.” 

“No,” Castiel squeezed her hand as he shook his head. “I’ll be there no matter what.” He said with a fierce determination. Nothing would keep him from being there. Hannah was going to need him, and he damn sure was not going to let her down. Not even his heat would stop him.

She turned to Dean and blurted out, “You have to knot him shortly before he has to get ready for the wedding.”

“What?” Dean sputtered, his eyes widening in shock.

“My God, Han!” Cas blushed as he narrowed his eyes. “You're my sister. We are not talking about sex stuff.”

She huffed and placed her hand on her hip, “Well don’t think of me as your sister right now, think of me as a nurse.” Hannah took a deep breath and continued, “Okay, so you're in the beginning stages of your heat, your preheat. And taking a knot during your preheat calms your hormones for a short period of time.” She furrowed her brows in thought, “It should be long enough for you to make it through the wedding, but you’ll probably have to leave during the reception.” Hannah clicked her tongue, “In my professional opinion, your heat will be in full swing by tomorrow night. So,” she looked from her brother to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, “We’ll do what's needed to make sure he’s there and comfortable.”

“Thank God,” Hannah sighed. “I need you Cas.”

“I know,” Castiel replied as he pulled her into a hug. “And I will always be there for you.”

Hannah stepped back with a smile before scrunching up her nose, “Now, get on outta here, you’re stinking up the place,” she teased with mirth in her eyes.

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes, “Alright, I’m going.” He turned to Dean with a lascivious grin, “Take me to bed Alpha.”

“With pleasure,” Dean growled.

Dean grunted as Cas slammed him against the door to their suite as soon as it closed. “Fuck, Baby,” the Alpha groaned as the Omega rutted against him.

“I want you, Alpha, want you so bad.” Cas purred as he ran his hand down Dean’s chest and gripped his rock hard erection.

“Damn,” the Alpha growled and bucked into the touch. He leaned in a licked a stripe up Cas’ sweat slick throat. “God, you taste so sweet, smell so good. I’m gonna knot you against the wall, just like I did earlier.”

“For the love of God, please don’t.” A deep voice sounded from further in the room. 

The couple sprang apart and Dean pushed Cas behind him as they slowly walked further into the suite. A grin broke across Dean’s face as he saw his brother sitting on the small couch. “Bitch!”

“Hey, Jerk.” Sam stood up as Dean came barreling towards him and wrapped him up into a hug.

“Damn, Sammy, it’s been far too long,” Dean muttered against his shoulder.

“I agree,” Sam sighed as he squeezed tighter.

Dean pulled back and turned to the Omega, motioning for him to come over. “Cas, this is my brother, Sam.” 

Castiel smiled as he pushed off from the wall where he’d been leaning, watching the interaction. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam held out his hand, flinching when he heard a low growl come from his brother. Sam quirked a brow and stared at Cas wide eyed, “nice to meet you.” 

“Sorry,” Dean gave him a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Cas is in his preheat. And well, you're an Alpha.” Sam nodded his understanding and was getting ready to retract his hand when the Omega huffed and pushed past Dean.

“None of that shit, there will be no Alpha posturing, especially towards your brother.” Cas smiled and took Sam’s hand, glaring at Dean, as if daring him to say anything. “It’s nice,” he turned back to Sam, “to meet you as well, Sam. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I can already tell I’m going to like you, Cas.” Sam smirked at his brother, “He’s gonna be good for you, Dean. I got a feeling he won’t take any of your shit, even put you in your place if you need it.”

Dean shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Cas waist from behind, “I’m fine with that.” He nibbled at the Omega’s throat, “I love how feisty he is.”

Sam groaned as he sat back down on the couch and pointed towards the bed, “Brought you some toys, Dean.”

The Alpha’s eyes lit up as they landed on the bed. He walked over to survey the _toys_ Sam had brought. “Wire, check. Bulletproof vests, check. Oncall body camera, check. And, oh, Baby, I have missed you,” Dean cooed as he picked up the sleek black Glock 22 and held it out in front of him. The Alpha sniffed and smirked over at Cas when he picked up the sweet smell of the Omega’s arousal. 

Castiel blushed as he looked at Sam who was wrinkling his nose and looked horrified, then over to Dean who was scenting the air and looked cocky as hell. “What?” He barked, “I can’t help it. I’m in the early stages of my heat and,” he glared at Dean, “you look hot as fuck brandishing that weapon.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed as he laid the gun back on the bed and furrowed his brows at the bulletproof vests. “Sammy why are there two vests?”

“Well,” Sam shifted on the couch to better face him. “One’s for Cas.”

Castiel stiffened where he stood by Dean and looked down at the bulletproof vest. “Why would I need one?”

“Because,” Dean placed his hand on his Mate’s lower back. “Everyone knows I came here with you and when it all goes down, it’s a possibility someone could target you.” 

“Oh,” Cas muttered. “I didn’t think of that, but it makes sense.”

The Alpha sneezed as the acidic scent of Cas’ fear filled his nostrils. He quickly pulled Cas into him, and the Omega immediately buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck and breathed deeply, letting the scent of his Alpha bring him a sense of calm. Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ back. “Baby, I’m going to keep you safe, I promise. The vest is just a precautionary measure. Okay?”

Castiel nuzzled against his throat as he whispered his reply, “Okay, I trust you and I understand. I’ll wear it.”

Sam cleared his throat and gained their attention, “Should we go over the plan?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded as he and Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Sam. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“Alright,” Sam cleared his throat. “So, Jo and I were able to set up all the audio bugs in the reception area where we think the exchange will go down. But,” he looked over at his brother and while his tone was all business, his eyes held his concern, “I still think you should wear the wire along with the camera in case you pick up any conversation that happens to take place outside the bugged area.”

“Agreed,” Dean replied gruffly as he continued to run his hand up and down Cas’ back in a soothing manner.

“When they go to make the exchange comes the hard part.” Sam sighed and folded his hands in his lap. “You're going to need to get close enough to get the whole thing on camera, yet stay far enough away so that Crowley doesn’t see you. He knows who you are, Dean, and you don’t need me lecturing you on how bad things could go if he lays eyes on you.”

Cas lifted his head off of Dean’s shoulder and looked at Sam, “Who’s Crowley?”

Sam met his eyes as he replied, “Crowley is the Kingpin, the main man of the drug cartel, the one who we are working to take down. We take him down, and the whole operation crumbles.”

“Dean,” the Omega narrowed his eyes, “you told me you were made, but you never told me someone who knows who you are is going to be attending the wedding.” He peered at his lover with raised brow and too many questions unsaid, “especially someone as dangerous as the man you're describing.”

“Cas, Baby,” Dean reached up and placed his hands on the Omega’s cheeks, “I know what I’m doing. This is my job. You, my sweet Omega, gotta have confidence in me.”

“Cas,” Sam interrupted quietly understanding the Omega’s fear, “my brother _is_ very good at this. The only reason he was made at all is because someone on the inside got careless.” He leaned toward Cas, “But it wasn’t Dean.”

Cas gave Sam a tremulous smile and a short nod.

“Cas, Babe,” Dean turned his lover to him, “I made you a promise, remember? I told you I wouldn’t let that lying asshole marry your sister. I told you that he’s going to go to jail where he belongs. I intend to keep that promise, so I need to do this.” Dean’s thumb stroked Cas’ sharp jawline, “but I need you to have faith in me.”

“I do,” Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s. “I have complete faith in you.”

“Good,” Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Sam glanced over at Cas, “Don’t worry, we will make the move before Dick marries your sister.”

“Thank you,” Cas leaned back into Dean’s touch. “I just want that asshole away from my sister as soon as possible.”

“Totally understandable,” Sam pushed up off the couch. “I think we’re done here. I need to get going and check in with Bobby. Just think,” he grinned at his brother and Cas, “this time tomorrow we’ll be on a plane heading home.”

“Actually,” Dean bit his bottom lip as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “I won’t. Cas’ heat will be in full swing by then and, well, Sammy, we have decided to Mate during it. I’ve already reserved this room for another week.” A wide grin spread across his face. “You're getting a brother-in-law.”

“Oh, my God, Dean! That’s amazing!” Sam laughed happily as he smiled at the couple. He bent down and pulled them both into a hug. “I’m happy for you, for both of you.” He slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family. I can't wait to get to know you better.”

Castiel nodded and returned the younger Winchester’s enthusiastic grin. “Thank you, and me too Sam, I can't wait to get to know you better.”

Dean and Cas stood up and followed Sam to the door. Before Sam opened it, Dean pulled Sam into another hug. 

“See you tomorrow, Jerk.” Sam gave him a tighter squeeze. It wasn’t lost on him that if their plan when south, he could lose his brother tomorrow.

Dean stepped back let his eyes scan over Sam. He grinned as he took in the uniform he’d not paid attention to earlier. He snorted, “Nice uniform, Bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled at Cas, “You sure you want to Mate him?”

The Omega shrugged, “What can I say, I’m glutton for punishment.” 

“Hey,” Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas’. Sam turned to leave and Dean put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, a serious look on his face. “Before you go,” Dean paused fighting the smirk that wanted to spread across his lips as he spoke in a serious tone, “d’you think you could get us some more towels and bed linens?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Sam huffed and threw up his middle finger as he walked out of the room.

“Alone at last,” Dean waggled his eyebrows at the Omega as he closed the door.

“Take me to bed,” Cas sighed, “and by bed I mean to sleep.” He shook his head, “No funny business. The events from the day and the start of my heat has really taken it out of me.”

Dean gave him a warm smile, “Okay, Sweetheart, just sleep, no funny business.” A small smirk played across his lips as they moved in tandem getting ready for bed. “We will have _plenty_ time for funny business when your heat starts.” 

They both stripped off their clothes down to their boxer briefs. Dean licked his lips as he took in sight of the beautiful Omega who was crawling into bed and cuddling up beside him. He wrapped his arms around Cas, “I have a feeling you are going to wear me out during your heat.”

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” Cas purred. The Omega sighed and snuggled closer to Dean. “Tell me everything is going to be okay.”

Dean tightened his hold on his Mate, “I promise you, everything is gonna be okay.”

“I'm holding you to that,” Cas whispered against Dean's throat as he drifted off in his Alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> The last chapter goes up on the 15th see you guys then!
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25788816)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for being my Beta and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and producing art. There's a link to the artist's page at the end, in the chapter notes. Go check it out guys!
> 
> Here it is guys, the last chapter! I sure hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

  


  


  


  


“Dean,” the Omega groaned as he tried to free himself from the Alpha’s vice-like grip. Dean snuffled against Cas’ throat and tightened his hold. “Come on, Dean,” the Omega whined as he tried to wiggle free again. “I’m burning up and you’re like being cuddled by a heater.”

“I don’t cuddle,” Dean grumbled against Cas’ throat.

“Sure you don’t,” Cas snorted. “But seriously, you're killin’ me here.” 

The Alpha snuggled closer.

“Dammit, Dean,” the Omega snapped.

Dean loosed his hold and Cas flung the covers off his overheated body. The Alpha cracked opened his eyes and muttered, “Someone is cranky.”

“Well, yeah,” Castiel huffed. “My sister is getting ready to have her heart broken, her wedding crashed by the Feds because her fiance is a drug runner.” He rolled over to face Dean, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, “And, oh yeah, my soon-to-be Mate’s life is in danger because Mexico's top Kingpin is here, knows what he looks like, and is pissed because he infiltrated his inner circle!” His voice rose with each point, “And not to mention my preheat is a hell of a lot worse than I thought it would be, I can feel it prickling under my skin. So yeah, Dean,” Cas snarked as his voice rose again, “I guess you could say I’m a lil’ cranky!” 

The Alpha didn’t say a word, he just quirked a brow at the Omega. 

Castiel let out a long sigh and laid his head on Dean’s chest, nuzzling against him, “M’sorry,” he whispered as he laid a kiss over the Alpha’s heart.

“S’okay Cas, really.” Dean carded his fingers through his soon-to-be Mate’s raven locks, “It’s understandable that you're stressed and worried, Baby.” He ran his hand down Cas’ sweat soaked back, “You _really_ are hot, Sweetheart.” He leaned forward and buried his nose in the crook of the Omega’s throat, “Your heat’s coming on fast, you smell ripe and ready. At this rate it _will_ be in full swing by tonight.”

“I know,” Cas moaned as he leaned into Dean’s touch, wanting relief from the Alpha to cool his fevered body. “I can feel it pulsing in my veins already, singing in blood, crying out for you, for my _Alpha’s_ knot.”

“My sweet Omega,” Dean groaned as the smell of slick and arousal hung heavy in the air around him. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and let out a small sigh. They had just enough time for him to take care of Cas, to curb his urges.

Dean rolled them so that he was on top of Cas, boxing him in. His tongue darted out and slowly ran down the Omega’s throat, before he planted a gentle row of kisses along his collarbone. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he arched into the contact. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you what you _need_ , Baby.” Dean whispered against the Omega’s feverish flesh. 

The Alpha’s fingers danced down Cas’ body until he reached through his thighs and between his ass cheeks, searching for his hole. Castiel gasped when Dean’s finger pressed against his fluttering rim, slick pulsed free as he dipped his finger in. He continued kissing his way down Cas’ body as he slipped two fingers into his wet opening. Dean nudged the Omega’s thighs, urging him to spread them wider so he could settle between them. He leaned forward and lapped at Cas’ soaked rim causing the Omega to cry out and grip the bed sheets.

“You taste divine,” Dean mumbled against the puckered skin as he wriggled his tongue in deeper drawing out more slick. “I could eat you out for hours, Baby.”

“Oh! Fuck!” Cas cried out and Dean’s tongue delved deeper at the same time his fingers struck his prostate. “Alpha! _Please, Alpha_.” He begged as he writhed on the bed. His body was covered in sweat as it shook with each of Dean’s ministrations.

“Please what, Baby? Tell me what you need,” Dean cooed as he flicked his tongue out, teasing his Omega.

“Knot me, Dean,” he pleaded on a breathy exhalation. Cas’ cock twitched and throbbed, precome puddled on his stomach as Dean massaged his prostate with the pads of his fingertips. “Alpha! Knot me now!” 

“You want me to fuck you, to knot you,” Dean growled as he pushed up onto his knees and slicked up his cock with Cas’ natural lubricant.

“Yes,” the Omega hissed. “God, yes, so so much.” 

Dean lined up and pressed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles, both of their bodies arched with intense need. “Alpha,” Cas moaned as he rocked his hips back, swallowing the Alpha’s cock into his tight wet channel. Dean slowly rocked in and out of Cas’ welcoming body.

The Omega dug his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders causing the Alpha to buck forward and drive his cock hard into Cas, hammering his sweet spot. Dean let out a string of obscenities and picked up his pace, working his abs hard as he slammed into the Omega’s ass. His soothing hands roamed over Cas’ body, touching his hot skin all over causing the Omega to cry out in pleasure. It was so good, so satisfying, and Dean knew it was quelling his heat. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he scraped his nails down his back leaving angry red welts in their wake. Dean cursed as he started to fuck the Omega harder, blanketing himself over Cas’ body and burying his nose in the crook of the Omega’s throat, groaning deeply as he took in Cas’ addictive scent. The Omega bucked back wildly, setting a faster rhythm as Dean’s knot began to swell. Their enthusiasm rocked the bed making it bang against the wall.

“Alpha! God yes, Alpha!” Cas’ raspy pleas were intoxicating. Dean growled and slammed into Cas’ body, his knot popping in and out as it continued to grow. Sweat covered the both of them, the whole room was drenched in the heady scent of their combined hormones. 

Dean felt that delicious heat coiling low in his gut and growing with each thrust. He reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Cas’ swollen cock. It took only a few hard strokes for Cas to spill his seed between them. Dean rutted into him like a feral animal until his knot locked in, tying them together. 

The Omega’s inner muscles clenched and spasmed around the knot drawing out every drop of the Alpha’s orgasm. Dean’s cock throbbed and pulsed as he filled Cas with spurt after spurt of come, cooling his heat.

Dean rolled them once more, Cas now rested on top of him. Dean could feel the thud of the Omega’s heart as he tried to catch his breath. He reached up and ran his fingers through Cas’ sweat soaked hair, removing a few of the dark strands from his face. The Alpha smiled at him before moving to whisper in his ear, “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel pulled back and met the Alpha’s eyes, his own wide and shining as a smile spread across his face, “And I love you too, Dean.”

They laid there in the calm quiet of the morning while waiting out Dean’s knot, until the Alpha broke the silence. “How ya feeling,” he asked as his fingers ran down the Omega’s back tracing the knobs of his spine.

“My preheat has calmed,” Cas whispered. “I think I’ll be good for a while,” he let out a long sigh. “As for everything else? I’m nervous and scared.”

“Oh, Baby,” Dean pressed Cas closer, baring his throat for the Omega to snuffle against it and take in the calming scent of his Alpha. “I wish I could take care of that, too.” Dean buried his fingers in the Omega’s hair and Cas took in a deep breath. “I promise it will be over after today, and everything will be okay.”

“How can you be so sure everything will be okay,” Castiel mumbled against his throat.

“Because, Sweetheart,” he pulled the Omega back so he could look him in the eyes. “Like Sam told you, I’m damn good at what I do.”

“Dean,” Cas chastised as he rolled his eyes, unable to help the small smile that tugged at his lips, “this is no time to be cocky.”

“Made you smile didn’t it?” The Alpha replied as he reached up and ran his fingers over the slight curve of Cas’ lips.

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” The Omega kissed the pads of his fingertip. “Dean, I’ve only known you for such a short time, yet I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

“Baby, I swear to you,” the Alpha placed his hands on Cas’ cheeks. “We are gonna make it through this day, we are going to Mate, have a family, and grow old together while watching our children and grandchildren grow up.”

Castiel nodded and swallowed, his throat thick with emotions and his eyes stung as he blinked back tears that threatened to spill. He would not cry. He would be strong for his sister and his Alpha. He laid his head down on Dean’s chest and listened to the strong thud of the Alpha’s heartbeat letting it and his scent lull him into a state of calm until Dean’s knot slipped free from his body.

“Come on, Sweetheart,” Dean kissed Castiel gently on top the head. “We need to shower and get dressed.” 

Castiel nodded as he moved away from the warmth of Dean’s body and stood at the foot of the bed. 

The Alpha followed, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “Let’s shower together.” He suggested, knowing his scent would sooth and calm his Omega.

Once they were clean the pair slipped on their boxer briefs and undershirts before walking out of the bathroom where their suits and Dean’s supplies were laid out on the bed. Castiel watched as Dean donned the bullet proof vest with practiced ease. He tentatively picked the other one up and walked over to the Alpha pausing in front of him.

Cas shifted from foot to foot as he held it out in front of him. “I’m going to need to some help putting this.”

“Sure thing, Babe,” Dean replied as he pulled it from his grasp and began putting it on him.

Castiel watched the Alpha as he continued to dress himself, trying to get used to the feel of the protective vest. It didn’t seem to hinder Dean at all as he pocketed his badge, secured the handcuffs and wire, and holstered his gun, before putting in a small earpiece. The Omega was sliding on his shoes as Dean was adjusting the small camera in his suit pocket and making perfectly sure it was completely hidden.

Dean reached for a small black box by his hip and clicked a few buttons before tilting his head down and talking into the tiny mic hidden in the collar of his dress shirt. “This is Agent Winchester, checking to see if my eyes and ears are working.”

“ _Idjit, it’s good to hear your voice_.”

Dean huffed a small laugh, “Good to hear your voice too, Bobby.”

“ _Your eyes and ears are workin’ boy. You ready_?”

“I am,” Dean replied, confidence in his tone. “Let’s do this.”

“ _Lookin’ forward to grabbin’ a beer and catching up after this, from what Sam says we have a lot to talk about_.”

“That we do, Bobby,” he smiled, watching Cas smooth down his suit pants. “out, going quiet now.”

Dean winked at the Omega as he buttoned his jacket, holding his arms out wide when he was done. “How do I look?”

“Sexy as ever,” Cas purred as he sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck kissing him soundly.

“Wow,” Dean exhaled out on a breathy sigh as he chased the Omega’s lips. Castiel took a step back as a small smirk lit up his face. 

“Come on, Dean,” he reached out and took the Alpha’s hand. “Let’s go, so you can close this case and Mate me properly.”

“I like the way you think,” he threaded his fingers through Cas’ giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the room.

When they made it down to the roped off area of the beach where the wedding was being held. The staff bustled around making sure everything was in order while friends and family filed in to get a good seat. Dean’s eyes scanned over everyone looking for anyone he recognized from photos he had seen of the cartel members. Over by the doors to the reception room he spotted his target, Crowley himself, surrounded by four of his henchmen. Azazel Lehne, Don Stark, Bartholomew Harrington, and Cuthbert Sinclair, all of whom Dean recognized from their suspect board and murder book.

“Got eyes on Crowley and his men,” Dean whispered into the mic.

“ _Keep your distance until they go to make the exchange_ ”.

“You got it.” Dean turned to Cas and out of the corner of his eye he saw them walking towards them. “Shit,” he hissed.

Castiel cocked his head to the side confused as he stared at Dean, “What?”

“Crowley and his men are coming this way.” The Alpha turned his head, trying to keep his face out of view.

Castiel grabbed Dean around the neck and took a step backwards. The Omega bumped the wall and leaned against it before pulling the Alpha in for a heated kiss. The four men walked by, not even glancing in their direction. 

Dean broke the kiss drawing in a deep breath, “What was that,” he whispered against the Omega’s lips.

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged as he shot Dean an impish grin, “saw it in a spy movie once.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean huffed out a small laugh as he shook his head fondly at his Omega’s antics. “I gotta keep an eye on them while keeping my distance.” He took Cas’ hand, “And I may need you to show me what else those spy movies have taught you.”

The two of them watched Crowley from a safe range. He and his henchmen were leaning up against the bar. Cuthbert held onto a dark cherry briefcase. 

Dean and Cas sat down at a table behind the group with Dean’s back to them. Crowley took a sip of his scotch before making a phone call. Dean could hear snippets of the conversation and it was very clear that he was on the phone with Dick. Less than ten minutes after the call ended, Dick strolled up to the bar briefcase in hand. 

Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw it, “Dean that’s the briefcase I saw in his room. You know the one I told you about with money, drugs, and a gun,” Cas hissed in a low tone.

“Good,” Dean replied in an equally hushed tone, “means they’re getting ready to make the exchange.” The Alpha leaned back in his chair, eavesdropping further on the conversation.

“Crowley it’s good to see you.” Dick sidled up to the Kingpin, his voice warm and familiar.

“You as well, Dick.” The man oozed charm. “Congratulations on your marriage,” he toasted him with his drink as he leaned toward him, “Is there somewhere we could speak that's more private?” 

“The reception room has just been cleared out.” Dick swept his hand toward their intended destination. “We can finish our chat in there.”

“Well come on then, business before pleasure.”

Dean and Cas both lowered their heads as the group walked past them.

“I have to follow them,” Dean rose casually from his seat and Cas followed suit. The Alpha shook his head, “No. You stay here, or go find your family. I’ll let you know after it’s said and done.”

“No,” the Omega replied as he fell in step with Dean.

The Alpha side eyed him, “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean I’m coming with you.” Cas quirked a brow. “I know you're in a hurry, gotta keep eyes on them so you don’t have time to argue with me or try to make me stay.”

“You are infuriating, and stubborn,” Dean growled.

“Maybe,” the Omega hummed, “but you love me anyway, and I have to be there. I have to see for myself that you have everything you need to take them down.” He gave the Alpha a sheepish look, “Not to mention that I don't want to see Hannah just yet, I don't think I can. I don't know how to fake being happy for her knowing what's coming.”

“I do love you, very much, and I understand,” Dean reached over and took his hand, “which is why I'm letting you come. But,” he fixed Cas with a very hard gaze, “you are going to listen to every word I say, follow my orders, if this goes south and I tell you to get out of there, you run. Capisce?”

Castiel nodded, “Yeah, I capisce.” 

As they were approaching the reception area Dean turned to Cas, “Stay behind me.” Castiel nodded and moved behind the Alpha. Dean took a step closer to the entry and peered around the large potted palm. Dick, Crowley, and Crowley's henchmen stood by the gift table.

“You have ears on them,” Dean whispered into the mic.

“ _Perfect,” Sam’s voice answered. “We’re picking up every word_.”

Dean grinned at the sound of his brother's vice, “What about my cam, you got a good view?”

“ _Can you move a little to the left? A leaf is slightly in the way_.”

Dean took a small step to the left making sure he was still hidden by the cover of the tree. “Better?”

“ _Perfect, now we just wait for the deal to go down. And since you can’t hear what they’re saying, I’ll let you know the moment we have all the evidence we need so you can get the hell out of there._.”

“Sounds good to me, Sammy,” Dean watched Dick and Crowley clear off an area on the table before placing both briefcases on top. Azazel and Cuthbert took point watching the front entrance and back exit to make sure no one would interrupt and if anyone did they would be ready to take care of the situation. 

As their eyes scanned the room Dean said a silent prayer that the big ass plant was keeping him hidden. Dick popped his case open first, revealing row after row of banded cash. The drugs and the gun were gone, probably stashed in his suite some where. Crowley grinned and nodded to one of his men who unlocked his own case which was filled to the brim with baggies of what looked like crystal meth. 

Crowley looked through the cash as Dick surveyed the product. When they both seemed happy with the contents of each case, they shut them. The one with the cash went to Crowley and Dick took possession of the one with the drugs. Dean really wished he could hear what they were saying but he had been on the inside of enough busts to get the jist of what was going on, ‘all the cash is there and the drugs look good’.

Crowley looked over at Don and snapped his fingers, motioning towards a big silver gift box set off to the side of the others. Don retrieved it and placed it on the table in front of them before carefully removing the lid. He pulled out a heap of glittering silver tissue paper followed by an expensive espresso machine and homemade bread maker, followed by a piece of cardboard. Dick laid the briefcase in the bottom of the box and placed the piece cardboard on top hiding it before putting the gifts and tissue paper back in. After placing the lid back on, Crowley flicked his wrist and Don moved the box again, putting it back among the other gifts.

Crowley passed the briefcase with the money to Azazel and said something to him while motioning to Bartholomew. Both of them nodded and walked out the back exit. Moments later Dean's ear mic crackled to life.

“ _We have everything we need. Get out of there now, Dean_.”

“Ten-four, Sammy,” he replied as he turned and took Cas’ hand getting them the hell away from there before anyone could spot them. They darted around the corner and walked over to the beach bar as Dean questioned Sam, “You ready to move in?”

“ _Not just yet. Eyes on Azazel and Bartholomew show them in the parking lot. Looks like they're putting the money in Crowley’s rental. They’re coming back though, Crowley told Dick they would stick around until after the wedding and they open his gift._.”

“Yeah, makes sense. It would look odd for them to be carrying a briefcase around the entire wedding. It would be even odder for them to show up and then leave before the wedding even took place.” Dean gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand trying to sooth his nervous tremors. He could smell the slightly acidic scent of adrenaline radiating off the high strung Omega in waves. 

Dean turned away from Cas, making sure Crowley or his men were nowhere near by. “When are you guys making your move?”

“ _Not until the wedding starts,” Bobby answered this time instead of Sam. “Everyone will be in once place and with all those people around it's less likely for Crowley and his men to try anything. But tell Cas we’ll move in before the ‘I do’s’ are exchanged. Keep your ears on Dean and we’ll let you know when it's going down_.”

“Will do,” Dean leaned up against the bar and turned back to Cas, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “We got everything we need, Baby.”

Castiel pulled the Alpha into a tight hug, “Thank God! So, are you guys going to arrest them now?”

“Not yet, Sweetheart,” Dean held him tighter and ran his hand up and down the Omega’s back when he felt him tense in his arms. “We need them all in the same place before we arrest them. We’re going to do it during the wedding.” He pulled back to meet Cas’ eyes, “I promise, we’ll do it before Hannah and Dick exchange vows.”

“What do we do now,” Cas asked as he nuzzled against Dean’s throat, scenting him.

“Well,” Dean replied baring his throat to allow the Omega to take comfort in his scent. It would help not only to calm him, but also keep his heat at a low simmer. “You're going to go to Hannah, I’m sure she's wondering where her Man of Honor is.” He turned to lock his gaze on Cas’, “You're going to keep your cool because you are _strong_ and you can do this.” He grinned softly, “Hannah needs you. If you’re not there, she’s going to come looking.”

Castiel nodded and let Dean hold him close, “What are you going to do?”

Dean took a step back and reached for Cas’ hands, holding them tight grounding his Omega. “I’m going to go find your mother and sit with her. I’m going to wait until Sam and Bobby give the go ahead.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips, “Then I’m going to help bust Crowley, Dick, along with all those other sons of bitches and bring this drug triangle down. And after that I’m gonna help you soothe your sister and then,” he dropped another kiss to Cas’ lips, “I’m going to Mate you properly.” 

“Okay,” Cas grinned softly as he returned Dean’s kiss and then pulled him into a hug. “You be careful,” he whispered in the Alpha’s ear.

“Always am,” Dean kissed the Omega on the temple before letting him go.

Dean didn’t like being away from Cas, his inner Alpha was pacing, wanting him to go find his soon-to-be Mate. He wanted to hold him, scent him, and wait for his heat to start so he could claim him. He leaned against the bar fighting the urge to go to him. He needed to get a hold of himself. He had a job to do. And right now, he needed to find Cas’ mother and keep to the plan.

“Michael,” Dean felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naomi holding two drinks. She offered one to him.

“Thanks,” he replied as his hand wrapped around the chilled glass.

She nodded, “You look like you need it.”

He hummed and took a large gulp of the amber liquid, “It's just I-”

“Don't want to be away from Castiel,” she finished with a knowing smile. “His heat’s close and your inner Alpha is clawing at you, wanting you to go to him, be there for him. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed before tossing back the rest of his drink.

“Oh, Honey,” Naomi gave his upper arm a gentle squeeze. “After the wedding you take him back to your suite and make an honest Omega out of him.” She gave him a sly smile, “Trust me, we all will understand. You two have reeked of sex and as mates all weekend.”

A bright flush creeped across Dean's cheeks and he looked mortified as he squawked, “Mrs.-” 

She quirked a brow and Dean cleared his throat, “Naomi.”

She laughed and threaded her arm through his, “Come, let's take our seats.” She grinned up at him, “Looks like by the end of the day, my daughter will be married and Mated and my son will be Mated.” 

Dean gave her a small smile, wishing that was all true. He wished that Dick was the man they all thought him to be. He wished that Hannah was going to have her dream wedding and live happily ever after with a man who loved her. He couldn't do anything about that though.

One thing that was sure was that he would be there for Cas. He would be someone Cas’ family would be proud of because he had came to respect Zachariah and Naomi. He would take care of his Mate and love him with all he is. Cas deserved no less than that.

He and Naomi took their place in the front row and watched as the seats began to fill as the clock ticked closer to noon. Dean kept his eyes on Crowley and his men. They were seated in the back row on the opposite side of them. Dean was grateful for the small distance because there was no way Crowley could make Dean from where he sat.

Dick took his place in front of the preacher under the decorated canopy. Music gently filled the air as everyone watched the wedding party walk down the aisle. Dean’s heart started to beat faster the moment his eyes landed on Cas. His posture was stiff and Dean could tell he was uneasy, he wanted nothing more than to go to him, comfort him. The Alpha had to swallow back a growl at the sight of _his_ Omega’s arms locked with Luc’s. Rationally, he knew it meant nothing, it was just how things were done in a wedding. But his inner Alpha didn’t give a shit about rational, he didn’t want that Beta touching his soon-to-be Mate who was in the mid-stage of his preheat by now. 

Naomi patted him on his thigh and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “That,” she nodded towards Dick, “will be you soon, I just feel it.” 

Dean smiled, a genuine smile because he knew she was right. As the opening strains of the wedding march began everyone turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. But, he kept his eyes locked onto Cas’ whose were wide and panicky. He gave the Omega what he hoped was a reassuring look as well as a small smile. He saw a number of people slowly coming out from the resort. Wait staff and event staff, but a few he recognized. He felt his heart settle as he saw his people moving into place. 

He caught his Omega’s eyes again and gave him a gentle nod. He saw Cas let out a small breath. They had promised him the bust would take place before the ‘I do’s’ were exchanged and he damn sure was going to make sure that promise was kept. 

Dean shifted in his seat as Hannah took her place beside Dick, his adrenaline was pumping and he was ready. When the hell was Sam going to tell him they had the go ahead to make the arrests? 

The music died down just as Dean’s ear piece crackled to life. “ _We are in position and getting ready to move in._ ” 

The Alpha was on the edge of his seat as the preacher began to speak, “Dearly beloved we are gathe-”

“FBI! Everyone freeze! Stay seated!” A deep demanding voice boomed as a team of about ten moved among the wedding crowd, weapons drawn as they surrounded Crowley and his men. 

The Alpha watched the scene unfold until he heard Cas yell, “Dean!” He turned to see the Omega holding his sister around the waist as she struggled clearly confused and yelling for Dick as he raced down the beach without looking back. “Dick’s running!”

“Fuck,” Dean growled as he jumped from his seat and darted past the canopy. He pulled his gun from his suit jacket as he shouted, “FBI! Freeze! FBI!” 

Dick didn’t slow, but Dean was quickly gaining ground. As soon as he was in striking distance he dove and tackled Dick to the sand. He straddled him and wrestled Dick’s hands behind his back holding them in place with one hand while he retrieved his handcuffs with the other. Dean snapped them around the other Alpha’s wrists before standing and roughly pulling him to his feet. “Dick Roman, I am Special Agent in Charge, Dean Winchester. You are under arrest for-”

“I want to make a deal,” Dick hissed as Dean started to pull him back down the beach. “I will tell you everything I know about Alastair, Crowley, and Lucifer.” 

“Lucifer?” Dean stopped dead in his tracks and spun Dick to face him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll tell you exactly how Luc laundered the drug money through Morningstar Construction, and anything else you want to know.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Dean grabbed Dick’s upper arm and hustled him back to the wedding area where the other Feds were rounding up the rest of Crowley’s crew. He needed to drop Dick off to one of the other officers and look for Cas.

His skin was crawling with the need to get back to get to his Omega. Luc was a part of this, the Beta that had an unhealthy obsession with his soon-to-be Mate had been in on this all along and no one had a clue. Fuck! He was dangerous and could get to Cas! Dean’s inner Alpha was on edge. He needed to find Cas, _now_.

Dean sighed when he saw Sam jogging over to them. As soon as his brother was at his side he passed Dick over to him. “Here.” 

Sam took hold of Dick’s upper arm. “I need to go find Cas.” Sam furrowed his brows as he opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late Dean was already running towards the wedding party.

The Alpha pushed through the mass of people, trying to keep his calm as he looked for his Omega. His heart beating faster with each passing second that he can't find Cas. Dean scanned the crowd and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he finally spotted his Omega. Cas was off to the side of the canopy watching as Anna and Hael consoled his sister. 

As soon as he started walking over Cas’ eyes met his. The Omega smiled and met Dean half way throwing his arms around him as soon as he reached him.

“Dean,” Cas sighed against his chest. “Thank God, you're okay.”

“M’okay, Sweetheart.” He pulled back and met Cas’ eyes. “Have you seen Luc?” 

Castiel shook his head. 

“Think, it's really important, when was the last time you seen him?”

“Why,” Cas furrowed his brows, “why is it so important you know where Lucifer is?”

“Because,” Dean pulled Cas back into his arms, wanting to ground his soon-to-be Mate. “Luc is a part of this, he’s been laundering the cartel’s money through his construction company.”

“What?” Cas stiffened in his arms. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I'm sure, Dick confirmed it.”

The Omega growled and pulled free of Dean’s grip, his eyes narrowed as he searched the crowd. “There,” Cas pointed to the doors of the reception area. Dean followed his line of sight. Luc was looking around nervously as he backed into the room. The Omega was off like a shot and shoving past people in a haste to get to Luc. 

“Cas!” Dean gasped and jogged after him. 

“You!” Cas’ body vibrated with anger as he stalked into the reception room with Dean hot on his heels. The Omega strode up to Luc like a warrior in battle. “You! You _knew_ what kind of man Dick was and you set him up with my sister!”

“Castiel,” Luc took a step back and held up his hands in a placating manner. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Bullshit!” Cas bellowed as his fist clenched at by sides. “Dick ratted your sorry ass out.” The Omega’s jaw clenched in righteous fury, “You. Son of a Bitch!”

“I can expla-” Luc’s words died on his lips as Cas’ fist collided with his jaw knocking the Beta back into the refreshments table which collapsed with his weight. The wedding cake tumbled down on top of him.

“Cas,” Dean whined. “I've been asking for days, now, to punch him and you've told me ‘no’ every single time, then you go and punch him? That should have been my fist colliding with his smug face.” Dean shook his head as a smirk spread across his lips, “Not cool man, so _not cool_.” 

Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean lips, “Sorry, Honey, you can punch out the next asshole.”

“But,” the Alpha grumped as he motioned to Luc who was sprawled out and covered in cake. “I wanted to punch _that_ asshole.” 

Cas’ smile turned into an impish grin. “You get to arrest him, that's something, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean sighed as he hauled Luc up, who was rubbing his swollen cheek, and in the process smearing frosting all over his face.

“I wanna press charges,” Luc hissed. 

“Against the table?” Dean quirked a brow, “Because what I saw was you running from a cop and clumsily slamming into it.”

“What?!” Lucifer yelled. “He,” the Beta pointed at Cas who was leaning back against the wall watching his ex get arrested with a smug grin on his face. 

“That's enough” Dean barked just as another officer came in and cuffed Luc, hauling him off as he read the Beta his rights. 

The Alpha walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas, “You okay, Babe?”

“Yeah,” the Omega sighed as he relaxed into Dean’s hold. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

“Me to,” Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas’ throat. “Mmm, your scent is intoxicating.”

“My heat,” the Omega’s breath hitched when he felt Dean’s tongue against his pulse point. “My heat is _really_ close now, I can feel it tingling under my skin.”

“I can smell it,” Dean growled. “It’s _so_ strong.”

“Boy, is it good to see you!” Dean untangled himself from his Omega just in time to be wrapped up into a big bear hug.

“Bobby,” Dean wheezed as the older Alpha squeezed him tighter. “Can’t breathe.”

Bobby chuckled and patted Dean on the back before letting him go and scenting the air. His brows rose up to his hairline. “Sam wasn’t kidding when he said you had some big news for me.” His eyes slid over to the Omega, “And who is this?”

“My soon-to-be Mate,” Dean replied with a grin and pride in his tone.

Cas stepped forward and held out his hand, “Castiel Novak, sir.”

Bobby gripped his hand and narrowed his eyes at Dean when a low growl rumbled from him. “Don’t you go growling at me, Boy. I will smack you across the muzzle like the pup you are.” Dean’s eyes widened and Castiel huffed a small laugh as Bobby turned his attention back to the Omega. “It’s nice to meet you, Castiel. Welcome to the family,” he dropped the Omega’s hand and hooked his thumb towards Dean. “I’m this idjits boss, and surrogate uncle.”

Cas smiled warmly at him, “It’s very nice to meet you also.”

“So, soon-to-be Mate, huh?” Bobby mused as he scratched his beard.

“Yup,” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him against his side. “This is also my last undercover gig, I’m taking that desk job you are always nagging me about.”

“That’s great,” Bobby replied and clapped him on the shoulder. “What’s the reason for the change of heart?”

“I’m ready to settle down,” he kissed Cas on his temple. “And start a family,” a grin spread across his face, “hopefully _really_ soon.”

“Pups,” Bobby’s smile rivaled Dean’s. “It’d be nice to have some pups running around.” He cleared his throat, “I hate to drag you away from Castiel, but I have some paperwork I need you to fill out, shouldn’t take too long.” He glanced from Cas to Dean, “And I take it you won’t be coming back to the states with us when we fly out tonight.”

“No, sir,” Dean shook his head. “Be at least a week, then we’ll be flying back once Cas’ heat passes.”

Bobby nodded, “Roman, the coward, is singing like a bird. He confirmed who ratted you out. It was Gordon.” Bobby sighed and shook his head. “Let’s get this paperwork wrapped so you can get back to your soon-to-be Mate, and make him your Mate.”

“Damn!” Dean clicked his tongue, “My money was on Gordon, but I hoped, sunovabitch...” He sucked in a deep breath as he looked over at Bobby. “You takin’ him in?” His voice was icy cold. He saw Cas’ brows rise in surprise. The Omega was seeing the business side of him and it was taking him by surprise, but by the subtle scent of arousal Dean could tell it was turning him on.

“You bet. He should be in custody as we speak,” Bobby answered. 

“Good. Good.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple again and with a flirty wink, moved towards Bobby, “I’ll be back as quick as I can,” he turned back and gave the Omega another quick kiss.

“Take your time _Agent_ Winchester.” Castiel grinned and pulled Dean into another kiss, “You are so hot,” he whispered in Dean’s ear, “when you’re in agent mode.”

Dean brows bounced in surprise as he returned the kiss. “Glad you think so.” He glanced over at Bobby who was waiting. “I gotta go, Babe.” He pulled away, “The quicker I get this done, the sooner I can come back to you. Go to Hannah. I’m sure she needs her big brother right now.”

“Yeah, I will.” Castiel watched Dean disappear from the room before taking a deep breath and going find his sister.

Castiel found Hannah sitting at the beach bar surrounded by her friends. He tentatively walked over and cleared his throat once he reached them. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and mascara smeared on her cheeks, his heart ached for her.

Cas shifted from foot to foot nervously, “Hey, Han, could I talk to you, alone?”

“Yeah,” Hannah nodded and stood up. 

Cas led her to a small table away from the crowd, and moved his seat next to hers before they both sat down. “Han, I'm so sorry.” He wrapped her up in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. “Please don't be mad at me.”

She pulled back to meet his eyes with her own tear-filled ones. He reached for a napkin on the table and wiped her tears away. “Why would I be angry with you?”

“Because,” he drew his bottom lip into his mouth as twisted the napkin in his hands. “I knew,” Cas whispered, “I knew what Dick was.” 

Her eyes widened, “Not the whole time,” he quickly added. “Just since you asked me to get the book from your room. His briefcase fell from the closet and I saw inside of it. There was,” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing, “money, drugs, and a gun.”

She nodded as fresh tears fell from her eyes, “And Michael, he's not an underwear model, is he?”

Cas shook his head, “He's actually a Fed, Special Agent in Charge, Dean Winchester of the Federal Bureau of Investigation to be exact.” He gave her a small grin, “But you can call him Dean.”

Hannah hummed and nodded slowly, taking in the information. “I feel there's more to that story. I want to hear it, but,” she shook her head and dabbed at her eyes, “just… not… now.”

“And I promise I will tell you, when you are ready.” He reached over and took her hand squeezing it gently. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, Castiel, I'm not mad at you.” She reached for another napkin and patted her eyes. “I'm mad at myself.”

“Why?” Castiel asked as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

“Deep down I knew Dick wasn't right for me, yet I agreed to marry him anyway.” Hannah shook her head and sighed angrily, “all because I had this stupid life plan.” She scrubbed her hands down her face, “I had the perfect job, been with Dick for a while, so it seemed logical for the next step to be marriage, mating, and then pups.” 

Cas scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. “I thought,” Hannah continued softly, “even though things weren't perfect and felt off that it would fuck up my life plan to start over with someone new.” Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks and Cas gently swiped them away, “That it would be easier to just convince myself that things would fall into place once we were married.” She dropped her head onto Cas’ shoulder, “God, I'm such an idiot.”

“No you are not!” Cas protested, raising her tear-stained face to look at him, “You were doing what you thought would benefit your life best, Han,” he reached up and carded his fingers through his sister's hair. “Where are Mom and Dad?”

“Being questioned by the Feds,” she sniffed and cleared her throat. “I was too in shock after everything went down so they took them first.” Cas nodded and she sighed and relaxed against him, “Can we not talk about it anymore, can we just sit here like this for a while?”

“Of course,” he continued to run his fingers through her hair as they sat in silence. Her nose buried in his throat taking in his scent, letting it calm her like she had done when they were younger and she was upset. The two of them stayed that way until they saw their Mom and Dad approaching, Dean a few steps behind them. 

The Alpha had loosened his tie and was now wearing his badge dangling from a chain. Cas had to admit he looked hot as hell in his professional element. He even walked differently. It was almost as if he’d stepped into a phone booth and come out a different man. He grinned wryly to himself, his very own Superman. Hannah and Cas stood when the trio made it over to the table. She pulled her Mom and Dad into a hug while Cas found his way into Dean's arms.

After a few moments Naomi turned to Dean and Cas, “What the hell is going on here?” Zachariah was holding Hannah close but his attention was on them. “You,” she pointed at Dean, “are not an underwear model, are you?”

“No, ma’am,” the Alpha shook his head. “I'm a Federal Agent.”

“So,” Zachariah furrowed his brows. “There is no _Michael_ is there?” He pointed his finger from Dean to Cas, “Has this all been an act?”

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it was time to come clean about the whole Michael thing. “Mom, Dad, about Michael-”

“I told Cas to use my middle name instead of Dean and make up a last one when he told you guys about me, my real last name is Winchester. And,” he stood a bit straighter, “I am,” he gave Cas’ hand a small squeeze, “Special Agent in Charge Dean Winchester of the FBI.” Dean said as he looked from Naomi to Zachariah to Hannah. 

He pulled Cas closer, “I was in the middle of a really important case. I was betrayed and needed to lay low for a while. Your wedding was the perfect solution. Cas and I were just coming down here to celebrate with you, and for me to meet all of you.” He shot a smile over at Cas. “When Cas and I first met, I was undercover and couldn’t tell him any details of the case. But that kinda went to crap when we arrived here and I saw Dick.” He met Hannah's eyes, “I swear I didn't know beforehand that you were with Roman. He did a hell of a good job keeping his private life _private_. We didn't even know he had a fiancée.” He gave Cas’ sister a small regretful smile, “I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you the moment I knew. When I realized I had the chance to get at this cartel again, I just couldn't,” Dean let out a low sigh, “couldn't risk losing him, losing this bust.”

“I understand, Dean,” Hannah gave him a small smile, “And I'm not angry with you. You were doing your job.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Dean side-eyed Cas with a small smirk, “When I told Cas to make up a job for me I never in a million years would have thought he would go with underwear model. I mean really?” He quirked a brow, “Out of all the jobs out there, you _had_ to go with that?”

Castiel shrugged nonchalantly, “It was the first thing I came up with.”

“So, a Federal Agent huh?” Naomi hummed in contemplation. “Does your job keep you away from home a lot?”

“It did,” Dean admitted. “Not anymore though, this was my last case in the field. I'm ready to settle down,” he smiled softly at Cas, “and start a family. So, starting immediately I'm taking a desk job.”

A voice cleared behind them, “Excuse me.”

They all turned and Cas smiled, “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas,” he nodded at the Omega. “Good to see you again.”

Dean cleared his throat and pointed at him, “This is Special Agent Sam Winchester, my brother.”

Zachariah quirked a brow, “Both of you are Federal Agents?”

“Family business,” Dean and Sam said in unison.

After a beat of silence Sam spoke again, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Miss Novak.” His eyes met Hannah’s, “We have some questions about your ex fiance.”

“Okay,” Hannah nodded. “Can my Mom and Dad come with me?”

“Sure,” Sam replied with a soft smile.

Naomi stepped forward and pulled Dean and Cas into a hug. She looked at Dean, “Take care of him. You need to get him back to your suite, his heat is starting.” Dean nodded and Naomi smiled at her son, “When you two get back to the states, I expect you both to come over for a family dinner.”

“We will,” Cas promised.

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, “You two better come see me when you're back in L.A.”

“Of course,” Dean grinned. “Now go do your job.” Sam's shook his head and huffed a small laugh as he motioned for Hannah and her parents to follow him. 

Dean and Castiel watched them walk away until they were out of sight. The Alpha turned to Cas and pulled him into his arms burying his nose in the Omega's throat and snuffling at it. “Mmm, you do smell absolutely edible.”

“I'm in heat,” Cas whispered as he bared his throat.

“Fuck,” Dean growled as he pulled Cas even closer. “We need to get back to our room. No one but me gets to smell you like this,” the Alpha rumbled possessively. 

“Well, then,” Castiel stepped back and licked his lips as he reached for Dean's hand, “take me to our room, Alpha.”

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s as they walked away from the beach bar. “Why didn't you let me tell them Michael wasn't real?”

The Alpha stopped walking and turned to face his soon-to-be Mate. “He’s real Cas, I'm right here, so why should we tell them any differently?” Dean smirked, “So what if some of the details are a little... _exaggerated_. That’s not what matters. What matters is that we are together and happy.” 

“So,” Castiel gave Dean’s hand a squeeze, “at what point did _us_ become real to you?”

Dean hummed, “Well,” he reached up and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Like I told you before, it was the moment I laid eyes on you in that bar. I knew you were my Omega. Nothing that has happened between us has been faked as far as I’m concerned.” A soft smile spread across his lips, “I fell in love with you in that bar, even if I didn’t know it then.”

“Yeah,” Castiel met Dean’s gaze his blue eyes sparkling with adoration and love, as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and whispered against his lips, “I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that bar, too.” 

An impish grin spread across Cas’ lips, “C’mon, Alpha, let's go make this official.”

“I can definitely get onboard with that,” Dean growled as Cas pulled out of his hold and winked over his shoulder before he took off in a dead run. Dean's inner Alpha perked up at the prospect of a chase as he took off after the Omega. “I can't wait to sink my teeth into you,” Dean yelled.

“Gotta catch me first,” Cas called back playfully.

The smile on Dean's face widened. He was going to catch his Omega, take him to their suite, where he would make love to him, and claim him. And from the way his Omega slowed down from his rapid running to a steady jog, not to mention the smoldering look he was giving Dean…

 _That was exactly what Cas wanted, too_.

  


The End 

* * *

* * *

**Look for my next fic...**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Fic!
> 
> I really loved this story so I definitely see some time stamps in the future for it! After all there's the Mating and a whole week of heat sex that needs to be written! ;)
> 
> [ _**Graphics Masterpost created by ZephyrChrysalis here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470785/chapters/25788816)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is seven chapters long. I will be posting a chapter every other day until it is all up!


End file.
